Madisons Story
by buttercup789
Summary: Madison Singer is Bobby's daughter Deans ex and Sam's best friend, they have a falling out and this is how she deals with it and what happens when the boys find her.
1. Chapter 1

Ive started a new blog on Tumblr. I'm looking for people who would be interested in writing for it, reviewing your favorite new and returning shows... so if anyone is interested please message me here ... I'm looking for enough people to eventually buy a website and be able to run it, I mean we all watch enough Tv, might as well write about it.

Madison looked around and saw that she was truly and utterly alone. She walked up to her motel room and opened the door, passed the single bed with its green and brown piece of crap excuse for a blanket, threw her phone on it and walked straight into the bathroom. Looking at her self she knew she had made the right choice, she ran her hands through her hair and turned on the faucet and let herself get lost in the sound of the water flowing. She could still hear his threats in her ear, stinging her heart.  
"If you walk out that door, don't you dare come back" Words he had only said to one other person, but of course they made up, but not with her she knew he was dead serious. The tone of his voice, and the look in his eyes she knew if she didn't leave she would probably be dead. Not that she would've blamed him, In this moment she wanted to pull her gun out and join her father in heaven. The only thing stopping her from taking out her .38 was the fact that she knew she would end up in hell. That's what being Lucifer's Queens vessel will do to you, even If you never wanted this, you were dammed either way.  
Turning the water off she walked over to her bed and sat down, looking around her motel room she was truly at a lost of what to do. Being a hunter was hard enough, but being a solo female hunter would prove to be her greatest challenge yet. In all her 9 years of hunting she always had her Father, until his death almost a year ago. That's when the dark road she was walking on first showed itself to her. She knew she was going down a path that her father would be ashamed of but at that moment she was selfish. She had to try to deal with his death, even now 9 months later she hadn't even began to try to accept the fact that he was gone forever. Catching herself staring at a mysterious brown stain on the dirty green carpet, she laid down on the bed, taking a peek at her phone, she shook her head she knew he wouldn't call and she didn't blame him at all. Hunting was always the one thing that connected them, they killed the bad guys as simple as that. In the midst of the blood and terror she found herself falling for him, she tried to push the thought away. She looked up to him as a brother.  
Him and his younger brother were her best friends growing up, well more like her only friends, having a father who was gone a lot was hard for he,r she always had to make excuses for his absence. There was never any Father -Daughter dances, No Parent-Teacher conferences, but she knew her father was out there killing evil things and she was proud of her dad. The hero. Of course this wasn't the life he wanted her to have, he wanted her to go to college, have a career, get married, anything that would get her away from the life that would lead to her inevitable death. She knew she was meant for it though, sneaking into her fathers closet when he was sleeping or gone on a hunt with another hunter, Uncle Rufus as she grew to call him, she would find his books and read them over and over again until she knew every word. She hid her interest to the life from her father but he knew his daughter was destined to be a hunter no matter how hard he wanted to keep her safe.

She first met him when she was 12, his father dropped him and his brother off to stay with her and her dad. Her and Sam hit it off right away they were like two old souls connecting, they both had lost their mother at a early age. For her it was nice to have someone to talk to about what her father did and for them to not laugh at her or scold her for making up lies about the monsters under the bed being real. When he introduced his older brother she felt safe.  
"This is my brother.."  
"I'm sure she can see that"  
"Shut up jerk" She smiled at the brothers bickering back and forth.  
Her dad called them into the kitchen to grab a bite, Sam walked off eager to eat whatever father had put together for their house guests. She looked up at the smug protective older brother who was looking after his brother making sure he made it to the kitchen safe, he turned and looked at her, she casted her eyes back down at her shoes and cursed herself for still being in her pajamas.  
"That's my little brother in there" Looking up at him she suddenly felt cold. she nodded her head and tried to find the words to respond but looking into his green eyes she was at a lost.  
"I have to look after him and keep him safe, and ill kill anyone who hurts my brother" He turned obviously satisfied with the look of terror they showed in her eyes and walked in the kitchen, sat next to his brother and started eating. She stood there flabbergasted, she had never been out right threatened like that before, I mean sure girls threatened to kick her ass after school but she knew they would never touch her, but something in the way he said it scared her and made her want to cower in her room until their dad came back to pick them up.

Her trip down memory lane was interrupted much to her relief, she knew if she was going to move on from them she would have to forget them, as hard as it may be it had to be done if she was going to survive, being distracted in her line of work would get you killed. She looked at her vibrating phone, hope not even rising up she knew who it was and it wasn't the person she wanted so desperately to call.  
"What"  
"Hello,Love"  
"What do you want?"  
"Heard about you and the boys breaking up, so sad" She rolled her eyes she knew he was enjoying this too much and she was not in the mood to be mocked.  
"Called to say I told you so? Well save it" She heard him scoff on the other line.  
"I know your hurting love and that's the last thing I would ever want is for you to be in pain" She knew he was full of it but he had the thing that she craved the most, the thing that kept her going, kept her strong enough to overcome the demons lurking in the shadows.  
"You want to help me where are you?"  
"Where do you want me to be"  
"Just tell me, I need more"  
"I can meet you at the edge of town in an hour"  
"I'll be there" Hanging up the phone she knew she should try to stay away from the one thing that tore her and the boys apart but at this point it was no use trying to deny how much she needed it. When they confronted her with the information she knew that was it, she didn't even try to fight it, to her she was doing it for the greater good. How many times had her powers gotten them out of a tight spot, how many times did she heal their various cuts, bruises, broken bones or any other injury they got on the job. They knew what she dabbled in and at first they were worried when she revealed what she could do, but they accepted it once she showed that she had complete control over it. It was only a matter of time before she would have to start doing something drastic to become more powerful. After she wasn't strong enough to save her dad she vowed she would never be that weak again, no matter what she had to do and that was when her control slipped away from her. Gathering up her keys and jacket she left the motel, happy to be able to get out of that drab room. Breathing in the fresh air she thought she smelled something familiar, but as quick as it came it was gone. She shook the thought away and headed over to her car. Her baby, her dad gave her a 2001 black Ford Mustang that had taken her all over the country, she knew she could always count on her baby. She slid into her car and stared it. She couldn't help the little smile that came over. Here in her car she felt safe, she felt fearless, and she felt at home.  
Driving to the spot they had agreed upon she felt her mouth water in anticipation of what she was about to get. The feeling of shame and disgust rose up for a second but she quickly pushed it down, she knew she had to be strong especially since she no longer had the boys to watch her back in the many dangerous situation they found themselves in.  
Pulling up she saw him waiting outside a road side diner smiling at her as she parked next to the car that he had probably stolen from some person, not that she could judge, she had done a lot worse. Getting out the car she left her phone in the car, only 3 people had her number she was meeting one of them and the other two she was positive would never want to speak to her again.  
"Look at you as beautiful as ever, that boy doesn't know what he gave up"  
"Can we just get this over with?" Eager to get as far away from him as she could, not that it would do any help she knew she would be calling him within a week for more.  
"Always hit and run with you, we never get to cuddle after"  
"Well that's how I like it, get mine and leave satisfied" He smiled at her and reached into the car and handed her a duffle bag that contained her drug of choice. "Here try not to go through it so fast this time, its not that easy to acquire"  
Putting the bag into her passenger seat she pulled out some wadded up 20s and handed them to him. Reaching out he took her hand and pulled her close to him." You know I don't want your money"  
"Just take it" She found her self looking up at him and wanting to see those beautiful green eyes she fell in love with. "No, if you want to make yourself feel less guilty you could do me a favor"  
She looked at him with raised eyebrows, she had a funny feeling as to where he was trying to take this encounter.  
"I'm not sleeping with you Jason" He looked at her and licked his lips and threw his head back and laughed , dropping her hand from his.  
"If I wanted to sleep with you love I wouldn't bargain with you. I'm fully confident in the fact that we will end up in bed together, but that's not what I wanted, I have a case and I could use your help" Her shoulders slumped forward she didn't want to think about hunting or going on a case, not yet.  
"I'd really rather sleep with you" He smiled and turned to reach his hand into his car and pulled out a folder and handed it to her.  
"It looks like a simple salt and burn, ghost in Maine scaring people at some abandoned mental institution never hurt anyone up until 2 days ago killed a couple, strung them up. Cops think its some physco, but I know better" Listening to him explain the case she knew he could handle it on his own, hell she could knock that out in a couple hours, but she felt the overwhelming need to not be alone with her thoughts. Walking back to the drivers side she threw the folder into the back seat and opened the door.  
"Fine but we take my car" As she slid into her car he looked at her in mild surprise, he wasn't expecting that at all but he was glad it had gone this way at least he can try to monitor the intake in which she went through the stuff he had gotten used to risking his neck for. He walked over and opened the trunk of the car he had stolen from some drunk shmuck 2 weeks ago up in North Carolina and pulled out some rifles he had stored in there. Walking to Madison's passenger side door he saw her reach into the duffel bag and pull out a bottle. She knew she was falling deeper into her addiction with power but she didn't care, holding the bottle in her hands she could already feel the amount of power the she was about to ingest. Tilting the bottle to her lips she took a big swing of the deep red liquid, letting it run down her throat she had to stop herself from finishing the whole bottle. She heard her passenger door open and shut, she pulled the bottle away from her lips and put the top back on.  
"Are you going to do that in front of me the whole trip?"  
"Does it make you uncomfortable?"  
"Well you are drinking witches blood that's probably still warm" She cringed as he said the words aloud. Her thoughts back to earlier that day come rushing back in a flood and all she waned to do was kill someone. She could feel the deceased witch's power mix with her own and she felt a certain rush that only this could give her. She felt completely unstoppable, like the Devil himself couldn't stop her and she was betting her life and after life on that fact.  
"Don't worry it wont be that bad" She looked over at him and saw him shift in the seat to get comfortable. She turned and started her car, listening to her come to life but no smile came to her face, she was ready to get away, she was ready to kill whatever son of a bitch they were about to travel 6 hours to hunt down. She looked over at the man in her passenger seat she knew he could never replace the boys she had lost not even 12 hours ago but for now he would have to do.  
Pulling out onto the highway leading out of town she knew she was running from the guilt she had, normally she would've tried to stay and talk to them try to explain her actions. They were still in town hunting something that was making little kids sick, but she was, in her mind doing what she had to do. She was used to running by now, she had run from her fathers death, from the blood on her hands, ultimately she was running from herself to try to become a stronger person then what she was. Running from him was going to be hard they had spent so many years together, Her, Him ,and his brother, she had picked up traits and habits from being on the road with them but she had to get them out of her system. She couldn't let them bring her down. As she rolled down her window to let in the cool night breeze, she saw Jason reach for the radio she smacked his hand.  
"Don't, I have one rule if your going to ride in my car" He pulled his hand away.  
"And what would that be?" She looked at him with a smile on her face, reached over and turned the radio on letting Led Zeppelin' Black Dog fill the car.  
"Driver picks the music, Shotgun shuts his cakehole" He slouched back defeated, she looked ahead with a sad smile on her face. She knew there was no way in hell she would ever truly be able to let go of the 2 men that had saved her life, who had been there for her but she knew she had to try. She wouldn't ever be weak again and no one was going to stop her from becoming the most powerful witch in the world, not even Sam and Dean Winchester.


	2. Chapter 1 Part 2

As she pulled into Bangor, Maine and up to a motel on the outskirts of town she turned her car off and looked at her sleeping passenger. She pulled out another bottle and took a deep drink, she couldn't help the feeling a dread pushing itself into her head. She didn't notice Jason had awoken until he touched her arm startling her.

"What are you thinking, Love?" She shook her thoughts away, and put the cap back on her half filled bottle of cold blood. She didn't want to talk, all she wanted was to get into what crappy hotel room she was going to get and warm up her blood.

"Nothing I'm tired" Getting out of the car she knew he would try to pry. He exited the car and followed her into the lobby of the Plains Inn and got a room with 2 single beds. Bunking with him would save them money and he could monitor how fast she drank the blood he had gathered for her. Opening the door to Room 314 she didn't even take a second look at the horrible light blue wallpaper that was peeling from the walls or the nautical theme the room had she was used to it. She dumped her duffel bag of clothes on the floor next to the bed closest to the door subconsciously, so she could protect the other occupant in the room. She put the duffel bag full of the blood on the table and plopped down on the bed wanting to relax without her thoughts.

Jason sat down at the table running his hands over the duffel bag and peeking in seeing she had already drank 2 bottles of the blood. He knew he would have to get her more soon if they kept going at this rate. He looked at her laying on the bed, their relationship , if you could even call it that was complicated and twisted at its best. He had some sort of feeling for her, most of the time it was hate but sometimes it was something entirely different he knew he had played a big part in her downward spiral and her eventual separation from the Winchesters. He had only met them once when he was making a blood run for Madison, they had caught him draining a witch and tried to kill him but he was able to convince them that he was just a amateur witch and had heard witch blood was powerful and that he meant no harm since the witch had died at their hands anyway. They let him go not giving him a second thought, but he would never forget looking into Dean Winchesters eyes and feeling hatred for the man he knew was with Madison and knowing that they were happy and he couldn't help but feel jealousy in the thought, but he felt a certain smugness also knowing that he was the man helping Dean's 'perfect girl' go down a path that would end up hurting the brothers.  
He got up and sat down next to Madison being careful not to convey anything that was sexual, even if his first thought was to run his hands over body and take her to make her forget all about Dean Winchester.  
Running his hand through her hair, trying to give her some sense of comfort he asked the one question that he knew he wouldn't want a true answer from.  
"What's going on in your head?" She looked up at him and gave him a tired smile.  
"My head is a terrible place to be right now." She said shaking her head and getting up from the bed. Walking over to the table she glanced down at the bag and pulled her phone out and had to fight the urge to call Dean. She threw the phone back on the bad turning it off, she knew she could call Sam and convince him that what she was doing was to protect them, him of all people would understand and could probably get Dean to at least talk to her but as she glanced back at her phone she saw the folder containing the information for the case and decided she would focus all her attention and effort into killing whatever killed that couple. She picked up the folder and sat next to Jason who had moved to his bed.

"So do you want to go check on the place now or wait for tonight?"  
"Its up to you, I know your tired you could get some rest and I could go into town and see if they know about who our ghost could be"

"You sure you can handle that all alone" She said smiling at him. She knew Jason was a good hunter, that he had come from a long line of hunter. It wasn't until his dad Gus started teaching him the magic's that his grandfather had taught his dad when he was a little boy, did he learn how powerful and addicting magic was. He didn't drink witches blood like Madison but he didn't need it, he was powerful enough of a hunter to not need to use magic all the time. He smiled at her and got up gathering his worn in black leather jacket.

"I'm sure ill be fine, but if I get into any trouble you can come save me. Can I take your car since you made me leave mine?"  
"That's wasn't your car you probably stole it from some poor old lady"  
"I would never steal from a old lady, I do have some morals" She scoffed at him and dug in her pocket to fetch her keys, holding them out she snatched them back as he went to grab them.  
"Don't hurt my girl" He grabbed the keys and started to the door.  
"I would never hurt a girl Maddie you know that" She looked at him with sad eyes, only the boys and her dad ever called her Maddie. As Jason left she stripped down to her panties and walked into the bathroom, washing her face to try to get the tiredness out of her eyes she knew sleeping would prove to be hard but she had to try. With everything that had happened in the past 24 hours she just wanted to be numb to the world for a couple of hours, no pain, no thoughts, and no memories of the men she lost to her own selfish habit.

2 hours later Jason pulled up to the motel turned the car and sat back in the seat, going into town was a bust, nobody had known anything, he checked the library and found that there were no previous hauntings, he was starting to think this wasn't their kind of thing. He pulled out his phone, getting out the car dialing the number as he leaned against the drivers door.  
"Hello"  
"Hey dad how are you?"  
"Jason where are you I thought you were going to come down and help with things at the center"  
"Yea something came up" he said glancing at the door where Maddie was either sleeping or drunk.  
"Is it Madison?"  
"Yea the boys found out, so we're on a hunt in Maine trying to keep her mind off it"  
"How is that working?"  
"She's seems ok, almost too ok I don't think it's hit her yet I guess"  
"Well when your finished up there you should bring down here maybe she could help at the center" Running a hand through his hair he knew Madison would never agree to go talk to a whole bunch of strangers about her powers.  
"Yea we'll see about it I'll run it by her"  
"You do that it might be a nice distraction for her"  
"Ok well let me go I gotta make sure she hasn't drowned herself in a bottle of Scotch"  
"Alright son hopefully ill see you soon"  
"Bye dad" Hanging up the phone he walked to the room and found that the door was unlocked, he pulled his gun out, he knew no hunter would leave their door unlocked for fear of anything inviting themselves in. He pushed the door and saw that the salt line was undisturbed, walking further in the room he saw Madison under the covers. He relaxed putting the safety back on his gun and placing it on the table, he looked over at her and saw that she was breathing slowly. He was glad that she could at least rest a little, he was hoping that it would help her deal with this stuff, he was never one to deal with someone emotions but he knew she would have to get over and accept what happened with the boys.

"Did you find anything out?"

"I thought you were sleeping"

"I wasn't sleeping I was resting" She had tried to sleep but every time she closed her eyes she saw his and she had seen the anger and hurt and disappointment in them the last time she saw him.

"I thought the agreement was that I would go out in the hot sun and find out who our ghosty was and you would sleep" She looked up at him getting off the bed and grabbing the bottle on the nightstand and tossing it in the trash. She had wanted to grab another one and just chug it but she knew she would have to finish up this case before she could even think about running out. She grabbed her duffel bag of clothes and set it on the toilet and started the shower letting it run to get hot.  
"That was all your idea, I wanted to go check out the hospital"  
"Uh huh, well I didn't find out anything I think it might be a bust"  
"Did you check the papers to see if there has been something like this before?"  
"Yea there's nothing, I was thinking we can go get some lunch and then try to keep digging"  
"Yea ok I'm going to grab a shower and after lunch we can go over to the hospital and see if anything try's to kill us"  
"Deal, go hurry up I'm hungry and the longer you stand here the more I'm going to want to jump in the shower with you" She looked at him and smiled a little she knew he was trying to make her feel better but she really wasn't trying to deal with. She was doing what she knew she was running from her feelings and wasn't about to start talking about them.  
"Then I should hurry up I would hate for you to scar me for life" Walking into the bathroom she heard him chuckle.  
As the door to the bathroom closed Jason got up and walked to his bed pulling off his shirt and searching in his duffle bag for a clean one. He was anxious to finish this job and head back to Texas, hopefully with Madison to help his dad train young hunters, his dad being a witch he knew he could teach Maddie a thing or two about using powerful magic and not getting lost in it. A phone vibrating pulled him out of his thoughts, He looked around trying to locate the phone, he saw it wasn't his so he figured it was Madison's, he walked over to her bed and pulled the sheets back and saw the phone peeking out under her pillow he grabbed the phone and saw that it read Sam, he didn't know if he should answer it or get Maddie, he was almost willing to get her just to see her dripping wet and wrapped in a towel. Before he could make up his mind the phone stopped vibrating he let out a breath, he went to throw the phone on the bed but it started to vibrate again and this time he saw the name Dean flashing on its screen. He felt anger and jealousy build up in him and he didn't even think twice of flipping open the phone.  
"Hello" He heard Dean take a sharp breath.  
"Who the hell is this?"  
"I'm sorry were you looking for someone?" He smiled knowing that he was working Dean up and he loved that he was pushing his buttons.  
"Look I don't have time to play games where is she?"  
"She's in the shower right now can I take a message" He heard Dean hang up the phone and bit back a laugh. He put the phone back on the bed and heard the shower turn off, he started freaking out a little, what would Madison say when she found out that he had answered the phone. Before he could think about what he was going to do Madison came out of the shower fully dressed and pulling her hair up into a ponytail.  
"You ready?" He looked at her and decided he would just deal with it when she found out.  
"Yea lets go I'm hungry" He waved his arm to the door so she could walk in front of him. As she passed him he could smell the vanilla cinnamon body wash she had used and he felt his heart start to race, all he could think was that he was fucked. They were walking over to her car when her phone started vibrating she stopped and took a deep breath. Seeing Dean light up on her phone almost stopped her heart she didn't know what to do, she knew if she answered she could explain everything and that they would forgive her but she knew that would want her to stop drinking the blood and that was something she wasn't ready to give up yet, she wasn't strong enough yet. She let the phone stop vibrating before walking over to the drivers side, she didn't open the door she just stood there with her hands on the hood and her head down, she was physically hurting, she felt her heart twisting and telling her how stupid and selfish she was and that she was just hurting herself. She looked up at Jason and saw the look of concern on his face she gave him a small smile and she gave him a nod indicating that she was fine. She opened the car door and slid in the seat, Jason got in and looked over at her.  
"You want me to drive?"  
She shook her head. "No, I got it there's something I gotta do"  
He looked at her confused when she got back out of the car and bent down by the front wheel, she got back in the car starting the car she took a very weary breath and put the car in reverse. He knew what she had just done and was in a way relieved, she would never find out about the phone call and maybe she could finally move on from all this. She took a couple seconds to rethink herself until she finally decided it was the right thing to do and stepped on the gas, they could hear her phone getting crushed under the weight of the car and she let out a breath that she didn't even realize she was holding and felt her heart become heavy and light at the same time. She had just broken off communication with the boys for the first time in all the years she knew them and because now she didn't have to worry about pleasing anyone or disappointing anyone she was finally free to do what she wanted and become one powerful ass witch and that thought alone made her smile.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Madison pulled her car into a diner parking lot a couple blocks away from the motel, turning the car off and opening the door she wished she had had some blood before leaving. Walking into the diner behind Jason she subconsciously looked around at the customers looking for anything out of the ordinary, they took a back booth and looked down at their stained plastic menus.

"So what are you having sweetheart?"

"Probably just a burger" Madison said putting down her menu and looking at him.

"Me too, so I was thinking once we finished this case you could take a ride with me"

Madison didn't have time to ask why before the waitress came over and took their orders, being extra sweet to Jason barley giving her a second glance. Madison just laughed to herself she was used to this traveling with the Winchesters, once she and Dean got together jealousy would creep up whenever he was flirted with but she learned to take it in stride knowing she was the one that he laid with come night.

"So what do you think Me, You on the open road?"

"To where?"

"Texas" Madison rolled her eyes at this she knew about his fathers work in Texas taking in young hunters who had no one and training them or being a night of shelter to wounded hunters. The boys hated the idea they thought people shouldn't WANT to be hunters but she figured the more the merrier, If there had been enough hunters maybe her and Dean could get out and settle down somewhere, get married, be normal and she knew Sam had thought maybe if the hunters got good enough he could go back to school and leave this life behind but that didn't look like it was a possibility anytime soon especially for her.

"Why do you want to take me to Texas for?"

"I promised my dad I would help out with some training and I figured you might enlighten everyone with what you've learned over the years. Could be fun"

Madison scoffed at the thought of her teaching young hunters anything, Yes she was a good hunter but she didn't think she was in the position to teach anyone especially when she used magic most of the time and not everyone could handle the magic's she used nor would she want them to think that was the way to handle things.

"Fun for who I don't want your Dad poking at me like I'm some lab rat who cant control herself" Jason rolled his eyes at her.

"You don't have to do anything just come and relax take a break from everything that's happened" He hoped that would be enough to get her to agree to take him up on his offer, but before she could answer the waitress came back with their food. They thanked her and they fell into silence Madison thinking about eating as fast as she could and getting to the hospital so she could take this aggression out on that damn ghost.

Pulling up to the hospital the sun had just started to set she turned the car off and opened the trunk to allow her and Jason to get what they needed. He handed her a couple of extra salt rounds and she quickly pocketed them and walked to the front of the car looking up at the hospital. She heard the trunk slam and Jason walk up beside her.

"You ready?"

"Yea, lets do this" They walked up the steps of the hospital and Jason pulled the Caution tape down and cut the chain around the handle and tossed it into the bushes they stepped into the hall and paused trying to hear anything to indicate where the ghost would be. All they were met with was silence.

"The police report said that then couple was found in the kitchen" Jason said leading the way deeper down the hallway

"Well our best bet is to start there and see if anything try's to string us up" Jason nodded and looked at her out of the corner of his eye. As they rounded the first corner they felt a coldness, Madison could all but feel the spirit, Madison turned her head and pointed in front of her at the doors at the end of the hall. The doors flew open and Jason and Madison waited for something to happen but when nothing did they started moving forward. Walking into the kitchen they saw the old appliances rusting and cobwebs in the corners, they looked around the room Madison barley had time to react before she saw Jason being thrown backwards into one of the racks in the middle of the kitchen, she moved to help him before she felt something trying to push her forward but she knew she was to strong for a spirit to be able to get the better of her. She threw her hand out and it went right threw the spirit making it disappear thanks to the iron ring she wore, she knew the spirit wouldn't be gone long she ran over to Jason giving him the once over and turning back around just to see the spirit coming towards her with a look for blood in her eyes she heard a BANG and the spirit was gone and Jason was grabbing her hand and rushing her towards the doors.

"Wait" She said pulling her hand out of his.

"For what?"

"The name tag she had a name tag I have to see it before we go" Madison calmed herself and slipped off her iron ring shoving it into her jean pocket and waited for the spirit to appear again and when she did Madison was ready she reached out and grabbed the spirit by the shirt using her powers to connect with it. It looked at her shocked for a second before she started thrashing in Madison's grasp but that was all she needed to read the name tag. Head Cook. She raised up her gun and shot then took off down the hall and out the doors of the building Jason right at her heels. Once they got to the car she looked at Jason who was leaning against he car looking at her with a scowl.

"Is that how you usually do things?"

"Most of the time" She said giving him a smile. Her adrenaline was still rushing she felt good.

"You'll be the death of me. What was on the name tag that you almost killed yourself to look at?"

"It said Head Cook"

"Well at least we know where to look now. Lets go I want to take a shower and soothe my muscles that bitch threw me a lot harder then I thought she could" She let out a laugh and walked out to lean on the car next to him bumping his shoulder.

"Wasn't expecting that were you?"

"No she was little as hell I didn't think she had that much power" She opened her door and looked at him

"That's what they usually say about me" She said smiling at him, He walked over to his door and looked at her smiling at him and he shook his head. The feeling he had watching her at this moment was something he didn't know how to respond to, he just knew she seemed happy and that made him feel good. She got in the car and started up the car and pulled out onto the road that would lead them back to the motel.


	4. Chapter 3

chapter 3

So here we get a little flashback as to what changed her and Sams relationship while Dean was in purgatory. Dean and Sam will come in at some point im just not sure yet when i just want to cement her in their lives thru the flashbacks and some other stuff that will be coming up so yea thanks for reading and just to clear things up the story takes place around the 4 and 5th episode of season 8 OK*****

After getting back to the motel Jason jumped in the shower while Maddie pulled out a bottle of blood not even bothering to warm it up. She could feel her body aching for the power that the blood gave her, she could feel her body reacting to the blood. The way her mouth watered, her heart started beating faster, her stomach felt like it was on fire and she loved it. She finished the bottle and threw it in the trash, she turned the TV on with just a glance, changed into a pair of shorts and a t-shirt and sat on the couch not really paying attention to what was on, she was so lost in her own thoughts. She looked down at her right thigh to see the ugly scar that ran from her hip to her mid thigh peeking out of her shorts she ran her hand down it thinking.

****Flashback****

_Madison had just found out news that was going to change her life forever, she was terrified and excited about the prospect of change in her life. Her first thought was to call Dean but she still had no idea where he was, she had been searching out demons who would know where he was but she still had nothing. So she tracked Sam down to a motel in Texas, she hadn't spoken to him in the 3 months since Dean had disappeared from the lab they stood in after he stabbed Dick with the bone, after Crowley took Kevin she had never seen him so defeated, he didn't even show up that night to blow up the building he just took off and she was left to pick up the pieces, but she knew now she needed to find him and hopefully gave him some hope and she prayed the news she had for him would make him want to help her find Dean. She walked up to the motel room and knocked, she heard some shuffling on the other side of the door before it swung open and Sam was standing there looking at her in disbelief._

_"Maddie what are you doing here?" He moved to step outside and close the door._

_"I had to see you"_

_"How did you find me?" She could see something was off with him usually by now he would've hugged her and would be fretting over her. She shook her head at his question._

_"It wasn't hard Sammy, look I've been looking for Dean and I think I'm close to finding out where he went-" Before she could go on Sam cut her off._

_"He's not dead?"_

_"No, I don't think he is, I've been questioning some demons, I haven't gotten anything from them yet but someone has been trying to get me to stop looking so that must mean he's alive somewhere" Sam ran a hand through his hand and walked around her so that she had her back to the motel room door where she could hear the TV on, Sam turned to her._

_"Why are you telling me this?" She looked at him like he had gone crazy, Did she just hear him right._

_"What, who else would I go to with this?"_

_"I don't know, Garth?"_

_Madison shook her head. "Garth isn't Dean brother. What the hell is wrong with you, haven't you been looking for him too, I thought we could team back up, I don't know why you just took off Sammy but I need you"_

_"I'm sorry Maddie I cant do this" He went to walk around her and back inside._

_"Wait, ok fine you don't want to work together, but there's something else you need to know Sam" Sam put his hand on the doorknob and turned it._

_"Maddie whatever it is I don't want to know, I have a life now, I'm not getting back into this Dean is gone, Bobby's gone, I'm done"_

_Madison felt the tears building up. "I'm still here Sammy please" she tried to keep her voice from breaking but she couldn't help herself, her emotions completely taking over. She saw the door open up and a woman with curly brown hair step into view asking Sam if everything was ok, he nodded and told her to go back to bed. She couldn't believe it Sam had given up on Dean and was now turning her away for some girl, she wanted to scream at him or punch him but she knew she couldn't overstress herself, not now._

_"Maddie I'm sorry go to Garth he'll help, I can't do this anymore you'll be fine" He turned his back on her and she felt herself reach her hand out to stop him but before she could get any words out the door closed and she felt the bile rise up in her throat, she rushed to a nearby bush and threw up until he throat burned. She wanted to bang on the door and make Sam listen to her, she hadn't even gotten the chance to tell him the news that she thought would no doubt make him help her find Dean. She turned and started walking back to her car, she took a glance back at the motel room and noticed the lights turn off, she couldn't believe he would just dismiss her like that, she had been there for everything, she supported him when he wanted to go to Stanford, when he decided he was going to jump in the pit her and her Dad had been the ones to convince Dean that Sam was strong enough, and now in her time of need Sam had turned his back on her . As she slid in the car and started it she couldn't stop the tears from falling, as she pulled out of the parking lot she was openly sobbing one hand clutching the steering wheel and the other wiping the tears that were steadily falling from her eyes. She felt completely heartbroken she felt alone, she had no idea how far she had gotten from the motel when she saw the headlights and everything slowed, she never had time to react as the other car slammed into the drivers side, she didn't have time to let out a scream before she was thrown out of the car landing hard on the pavement. As she drifted off she saw two pair of boots running toward her and she knew she was dead._

Madison was brought out of her thoughts by Jason plopping down next to her.

"What are we watching?" She shrugged her shoulder and handed him the remote and got up to go through her duffle bad before pulling out her bottle of Vodka and sitting back down next to him taking a swig of it and handing it to him but not before making a face as the liquid hit her tounge Jason took it from her and took a sip.

"So tomorrow we go the library and look up the Head Cooks that worked at the hospital"

"Yup and then I got to get a new phone" Jason looking at what she was wearing for the first time seeing the scar peeking out of her shorts he felt his heart clench up. "Welp I'm going to bed don't drink all my Vodka" Madison got up off the couch and went to the twin size bed closer to the door and pulled the covers back and slid in, one hand going under her pillow to grasp the handle of the knife she had slipped under there earlier in the day and soon was letting sleep over come her.

Jason stayed up for about an hour after she went to bed not really watching anything more staring off into space, he finally got up and switched the TV off and while walking over to his bed stopped by Madison's and watched the slow rise and fall of her chest smiling to himself before settling into bed. She looked exactly like she did when he first saw her just less roughed up, he remembered the day that happened over a year ago just like it was yesterday. He was out on a supply run with his father Gus when they saw a car being plowed into by a van. They both jumped out and quickly assessed the situation Gus killing the demon as he showed his black eyes letting his true nature show and Jason running over to the girl who had just landed on the pavement praying she was alive.


	5. Chapter 4

Madison tossed and turned most of the night, her dreams consisted of the boys, she dreamt of the day Sam jumped into the Pit, how when she was standing there with her father and Castiel how proud she was of Sam for taking this on and how terrified she was for the men around her, how when Cas got blown up how hopeless everything felt and she remembered how heartbroken she had been when Lucifer snapped her Dads neck and just looked at her with that evil ass smile, his words still haunted her " My Queen". Of course she knew what he meant and she thought he was going to take her right then, but he had just turned back to Dean and started beating him mercilessly as she tried to think of what she could do to help her father, the rage building up in her until she couldn't think about anything but hurting Lucifer, she never got that chance, as soon as she ran at him with her hand raised with fire dripping from her fingertips he had turned on her and grabbed her by the throat his other hand reaching into her chest, she felt his fingers tighten around her heart and she looked in his eyes trying to find any sign of Sam before her eyes flicked to Dean who was leaning against the Impala bloodied and giving him a weak smile she felt the pain of a single pull and that was it. She woke up seeing Castiel and quickly put her hand to her chest feeling for the hole that would've have been left but found nothing, she looked around and Dean was kneeling by the place she guessed Sam had jumped and her Dad had scooted over to her hugging her. They had won but lost all in the same, Sam was gone and Dean was broken she had wanted him to come to her fathers house but he insisted he just needed some air and he would be back soon. As he drove away she knew he wouldn't be back, she knew about the promise he had made to Sam, she knew she had just loss him too.

The dream was so vivid that when Maddie woke her hand had went to her chest searching for a hole, when she didn't find any she pushed the covers off and sat up breathing out a shaky breath and walked to the bathroom turning the water on and splashing her face telling herself it was just a dream, but it was more then that it was a memory, one that she would never forget, one she couldn't, she needed to remember how Lucifer had hurt her family. There were times she had wanted to give in and say Yes and just let that be the end but she knew if she did that that would be all Lucifer needed to get out of that cage. She shook her head and pushed the thoughts eating at her into the back of her mind when she heard the door open.

"Maddie I got breakfast"

"Why are you up so early?"

"I do my workouts in the morning I don't get this beautiful body by just sitting around" She grabbed a coffee from off the table and a bottle of blood popping it into the microwave, sitting at the table she sipped the coffee.

"I found our ghost" Jason said sitting across from her handing her a donut.

"Where did you find it?"

"Public records I used your laptop" She looked up at him.

"How did you use my laptop you need a password to get in?"

"It was easy 12479" She got up hearing the microwave beep she took the bottle out and sat back down.

"How did you figure that out?"

"Its Deans birthday"

"I know, but how do you know?"

"You called me for blood the day before his birthday and told me you needed it for after"

She nodded her head slowly. "Hmmm surprised you knew that well two points for you, so whose our ghost then?"

"Margaret Lurch"

"Sounds like a ghost name"

"Yea well she was the head cook the year before it got shut down, I looked up her death certificate she died of a heart attack at the hospital but she was cremated"

"Of course she was, so something that has her Dna is in that kitchen"

"Yup at least it'll be an exciting day, I cant wait to see you grab the ghosty again, now tell me have you always had a profound bond with the dead?" She threw the end piece of her donut at him.

"Shutup" He let out a laugh and threw out his cup of coffee.

"You gunna get ready I want to finish this so we can head to Texas"

"What make you think WE are going to Texas?"

"Oh your coming you know you cant resist me or my Dad"

"Yea well I just don't think I can go back there"

"Well just think about it but come get dressed before I strip down to your state of undress and crawl into bed with you" She smiled at him and grabbed her duffel bag walking into the bathroom, changing quickly she walked back out and threw the duffel bag back down and picked up the bottle of blood she had left cooling and quickly downed it.

"Ok lets go kill this ghost bitch"

"I need a phone Jace"

"Hey no one told you to crush it" As they made there way outside Madison rolled her eyes, walking over to her car opening the door and getting in and starting the car.

"Well it was either that or talk to Dean"

"Your scared to talk to Dean now?"

"No, its not that I just don't want a lecture about all the things I'm doing wrong, I get it drinking blood is bad, but he doesn't get why I need to do it and he never will so there's no point in arguing about it with him" Jason looked at her and shook his head slowly looking over at her taking her in, he knew she was hurting but she always had her reservations about her relationship with Dean, she had came to him crying after a big fight with Dean and he realized as much as she would deny it, she did want a normal life she wanted the ring and the kids and just the comfort of home and he knew that he could be the one to give that to her. He was pulled out of his thoughts when Maddie pulled into a phone place.

"So do you want to come in with me?"

"Yea you know I gotta make sure no one hits on my girl" Jason said getting out of the car and watching her smile at him. The smile he had caught himself thinking about more and more he had noticed the attention she gets, he saw men look at her like they were watching her strip, he had found himself looking over her body and noticing how full her breasts were, how the leather jacket so good on her caramel skin ,how her tights jeans and boots held her tight butt up. He watched her interact with the sales person he saw her look normal not like she had an addiction to blood or that she was still mourning her losses, she looked happy and for a second he saw how they could have a life together after all this is over, he could see himself settling down with her and having kids. When Dean had gotten back from Purgatory and Maddie left to go meet him he knew he could never compete, could never be Dean Winchester but he knew he could give her what Dean couldn't. A home.


	6. Chapter 5 Part 1

Chapter 5

Madison pulled her car up to the Hospital, turned it off and jumped out of the car.

"Alright lets get this over with its a long drive to Texas"

"Jace I am not going to Texas"

"Yea, well we will see" They walked up to the door and pried it open and started toward the kitchen.

"Lets just try to kill the spirit as fast as we can and then we will talk"

"You think we can find whatever is keeping her here before she knows we are here?" Jason was interrupted by a loud crash coming from the kitchen, they turned to each other.

"I'm gunna say no" Jason cocked his gun and started walking towards the kitchen keeping himself one or two steps in front of Madison, he knew she could handle herself but he also knew how reckless she could be, how she would put herself in the line of fire if she thought it would help. As he walked into the kitchen he scanned it trying to sense the danger before it presented itself, he felt Madison push past him and he froze watching her for a second smiling inside before following her. Madison started knocking pots and pans aside, not trying to mask the sounds they were making that would attract the spirit.

"Are we trying to let the ghost know we are here?"

"She had to burn her hand on a pot or something"

"Ok if she did how are we gunna burn a pot?" Madison stopped and looked up at him and seemed to be thinking about how to answer but she didn't get a word out before she was flung across the room taking down a stack of dishes with her she heard the crash of the dishes before she landed on them, the glass cutting into her side.

"Maddie!" Jason started to run toward her.

"No, find the pan I'm handling it"

"Really that's you handling it, I'd hate to see you get your ass kicked" Jason went back to looking over the ovens trying to find anything that someone could burn themselves on. Madison was pulling glass out of her arm when she felt herself being lifted and slammed into the nearby wall she threw out her hand to punch trying to buy herself some more time when the spirit threw her into an oven and lifted her up against the wall again.

"So is the reason you wont come to Texas because of Dean?" Madison opened her eyes trying to ignore the pain that was rising up from her side.

"Is now the best time to have this conversation?" She chocked out feeling the spirits fingers start to close around her throat.

"Now is as good as any"

"Jace just find the damn pot" Madison took a deep breath and reached out her hand surrounded by fire willing herself to touch the spirit, she heard the spirit scream and she was let go, not wanting to give the spirit another chance to get one up on her she ran over to Jason and grabbed his arm.

"I cant find anything that has skin on it"

"That's ok I have a better idea" She turned to the ovens against the north wall and flicked her finger and all the knobs turned on letting the gas fill the room.

"Time to go" she started running towards the front doors.

"Maddie you can't blow the whole place up"

"I can contain the fire it'll be fine" Madison stood outside the window of the kitchen and picked up a rock letting the fire from her engulf the rock and she threw it into the window just as the spirit appeared. Madison closed her eyes and concentrated on connecting with the fire from the rock as she heard the BOOM from the gas and closed her eyes tighter. As the fire grew bigger she could feel the heat on her face and felt some stray debris brushing past her, she could feel her powers rising and could feel the dead witches blood mixing with her own and she snapped open her eyes as she connected with the fire and waved her hand putting it out, the building looked as it did before the explosion there was no fire, no debris, no gaping hole just a small smell of smoke in the air. She closed her eyes and let out a deep breath.

"Are you ok?" Jason walked up and put his hand on her shoulder as she spun around letting herself lean against his chest.

"I'm good just tired"

"Come on lets go make sure she's really gone" Jason and Madison walked back into the hospital, he was keeping his hand on her hip in case her legs betrayed her and she felt herself wanting to thank him for being there for her but she found her throat dry and her head weak so decided against it to keep her strength. They walked into the kitchen and Jason was amazed to see the kitchen looked like there wasn't just a big blast right in the center of the room, he looked at Madison and she gave him a small smile. He turned to the center of the kitchen and saw a small burn mark on the floor in the shape of a spatula.

"Of course it would be the spatula" Jason let out a laugh and walked back over to Madison taking her arm and putting it over his shoulders lifting her into his arms.

"Jace I feel fine you don't have to-"

"No, you killed the ghost its the least I can do" She looked up at him and smiled laying her head back onto his chest.


	7. Chapter 5 Part 2

Chapter 5 Part 2

Pulling into the motel parking lot Jason shut off the car and helped Madison out, even though she had gotten some of her strength back he wasn't taking any chances and he'd be lying if he said he didn't like having her close to him. He helped her upstairs and let her down to sit on her bed, she sighed and pulled her boots off while Jason pulled a bottle of blood out and handed it to her.

"I'm gunna go get some food are you going to be ok by yourself for a couple minutes?"

"I'm fine " She said shaking the bottle of blood at him." I feel better already"

"Ok I'll be right back 10 minutes tops" She nodded and watched him walk out of the door, she got up and poured the blood into a mug and put it into the microwave before walking into the bathroom turning the water on and running her hands under letting the water wash off the blood. She ran her hands down her face and neck letting the water cool her down, she heard the microwave beep and grabbed a towel, wiping her face when she heard the door open.

"That was fast" She tossed the towel onto the sink stepped out of the bathroom and stopped, looking at the person standing in her room. She glanced at her pillow out of the corner of her eye knowing her knife was tucked underneath it, she quickly looked back at the man before his eyes turned black and she dove for her bed, but felt arms wrap around her and stop her slamming her onto the ground, they both landed on their side, she threw her elbow back into his face and felt his grip tighten around her stomach, she gasped in surprise, throwing her head back she connected with his face and his hands loosened. She took the chance to grab at his finger bending two back and feeling the fingers snap, she pushed herself out of his grasp and jumped up cradling her side, she looked to the pillow moving it with the flick of her wrist and willing the knife to come to her, it flew up towards her and she reached out her hand to grab it, when the demon shot up and intercepted it, Madison brought her hand up and concentrated on getting the knife to come to her but she felt his hold on it get stronger, so she flicked her wrist and sent his arm backwards letting the knife fly out of his hand burying into the wall behind him. She prepared herself for his next attack, she threw her hands in front of her as he moved closed to her and sent him flying into the wall. She ran over to him wanting to grab at the knife beside him buried into the wall, she was two steps away when she saw his hand shoot out in a quick motion and grab the knife pulling it out of the wall holding it out in front of him, she stopped short and felt her hand start to tingle, she knew the fire was itching to make itself be known but she knew she wasn't strong enough to contain it to one area and she didn't want to take that chance knowing that someone else's blood would be on her. As the demon stood with the knife she looked around the room for something to defend herself when the demon ran forward and she felt herself freeze as he got close enough to her, all of a sudden he stopped, they stared at each other for a couple seconds before he fell face down in front of her with a hole in his back and she was face to face with the thing that saved her and her face was a mix of confusion and rage.

Crowley looked at Maddie with a glint in his eye tossing the demons heart to the side and bent down wiping his hand on the dead mans suit. "Well if it isn't my favorite witch" Madison rolled her eyes and looked at the demon on the floor that he had just saved her from.

"Why? Why didn't you just let him kill me and end all this?

"Because sweetheart I want that pleasure"

"So take it you want to be the one to kill me and take me to hell by all means go ahead" She said to him arms open.

"Giving up so easily, that's not the Singer spirit I know"

"Yea well I'm tired of fighting so.."

"Now what fun would it be for me if you didn't fight back" She let out a sigh and went to turn around.

"I don't have time for your games" She turned away from him and he flashed in front of her.

"I wasn't done" She pushed him away and looked up at him with anger. She saw that he was enjoying this but she didn't want to give him the satisfaction of seeing how he affected her.

"You are meant to be mine Madison, why you fight it I have no idea"

"I thought I was Lucifer's queen your just a punkass crossroad demon who killed the right people to get to the top" After her statement she was sent flying back into the wall, the sound of her head hitting the wall being the only noise in the room.

"Your not powerful enough to fight me yet so stop struggling, you don't think I know what moose and his brother are planning to do, I know everything and I will get you to say yes before this is all over and then they will have no chance in hell against us" He brought his hand up to stroke her cheek, she went to turn her head away in disgust but he was gone before she could blink and she was sinking to the floor. She heard the door fly open and Jason looked from the demon to her before rushing over and putting her arm around his shoulder.

"Are you hurt?" She shook her head no she could already feel the wound on her head starting to heal no reason to worry Jason.

"I'm fine"

"What the hell happened I wasn't even gone 20 minutes?" He helped her up onto his bed.

"Demon, fight, but I won so Yay for me" She flinched as she laid back onto his pillow.

"Jesus Christ Maddie" He ran his hand down the side of her face moving her hair away from it he felt her lean into it and smile.

"We should go it's a long drive to Texas" Jason looked down at her and smiled, he didn't know what changed her mind but he was relieved she had, he wouldn't feel right leaving her to hunt on her own and he was glad he didn't have to. Madison scooted down on the bed letting her body relax so it could heal itself, she looked at Jason who had gotten up and was preparing to wrap the body in a blanket, she felt the cuts on her body start to close and the pain on her side most likely from a bruised or cracked rib start to heal. As soon as she felt better she sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed and got up gathering their stuff and packing it away, she bent down to pick up her knife and turned around looking at Jason who was studying her like he was looking for injuries. She walked up to him and threw his hands around his neck she felt everything hit her at once, the fight with Dean and Sam, Crowley's threats, the uncertainty of her future, her fathers death, she felt like she couldn't breath she didn't even try to stop the tears from coming she let herself break down in his arms. Jason tightened his arms around her, it had taken him a second to realize what had happened when she put her arms around him and heard the sobs and felt his heart break, he knew there was nothing he could say to her to make her feel better he just held her and let her cry against him. Knowing that as soon as she was up to it he would be taking her away from all of this.


	8. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

This is kinda just a filler chapter i wanted to get them to the Center and after this we are gunna see Madison start to unravel and her reunion with the boys but shes going to have to go thru some stuff first so just bare with me*****

The drive to Texas was a smooth one, it took them a day and a half to get to the hunters training center disguised as a rehab, they had taken turns driving. Madison had gotten comfortable being around Jason, she found it easy to be able to talk to him about the things that had happened these past 8 years hunting with the boys, they shared stories about their biggest fights, his being the demon who had killed his mom and hers being the fight she had with Castiel the first time she had lost control of her powers. Jason had seen Madison glance at her phone every now and then dialing a number and then quickly put it away, he guessed she had been dialing Deans number, he had done everything to take her mind of her problems with the Winchesters from playing games to cranking the radio and singing along with her, during the 36 hour drive he saw her enjoying herself and smiling and laughing more then he'd seen since he'd known her. The months after him and his dad saved her from her accident she had been quiet and withdrawn, disappearing for long periods of times looking for anything to led her to the demon that put the hit out on her and for any clue as to where Dean could be. It was in that time when her drinking blood had been something he had never seen, but his Dad explained Madison's emotions at the time and he found himself understanding her pain and guilt more, as time went on he found himself wanting to get closer to her, so he started volunteering to go on blood runs for her so she could have blood when she got back from torturing God only knows who and everything seemed to be going fine and she had been getting closer to finding out who the demon was when she got the phone call from Dean and she dropped everything and just left. It didn't take more then a week before Madison had called asking him if he could get her more blood at first he refused but reluctantly agreed knowing that he would get to see her, Jason was brought out of his thoughts by the car grinding to a halt.

"Home sweet home" Madison smiled at him and turned the car off.

"Home for you It's been a long time" Madison had an uneasy feeling but she thought spending some time here would take her mind off things.

"Yea but it was your home once it can be again if you want it to be" Jason was afraid that she was having second thoughts and that she would just drop him off and drive away, he put his hands over hers reassuring her that everything was going to be fine. She smiled at him and opened the door and grabbed the duffel bag out of the backseat, Jason walked over to her leading her into the building. As they walked in and past the reception desk that people had to show ID, since this place was from the outside and to people who didn't know about hunting and monsters nothing more then a rehab, they had to walk further in the building before they were in the area where they wanted to go, walking through the doors Madison noticed heads turn and smiles plastered on those faces as they saw Jason but the smiles would fade once their eyes fell on her. She was used to it by now, she knew what kind of reputation she had in the hunter community most of them wanted to kill her because she was a witch and the other half wanted to exploit her powers, so the looks she was getting didn't surprise her, Jason put his hand on the small of her back and led her down the hall where his Dad's office was, she was a little nervous about seeing Gus again, but he never looked down on her or forced her to do anything she felt like she couldn't unless she really needed it, he was a father figure but he would never replace her father. As they reached Gus' office someone called Jason named causing both of them to turn to the source of the voice.

"Hey" The girl threw her arms around Jason hugging him tight.

"I'm so glad your safe" Madison looked at the girl giving her the once over and was already annoyed with her presence and then peeked at Jason who gave her a small smile.

"Yea always am but I gotta see Da-"

"Hi, I'm April" The girl held her hand out to Madison who looked down at it and shifted on her foot not bothering to care that it would seem bitchy not to shake her hand.

"Madison" She watched the girls face drop and it amused Madison, she loved that she got that reaction out of people sometimes.

"Oh your Madison well I.. I mean I've heard a lot about you"

Madison let out a small grin and narrowed her eyes. "Can't believe everything you hear"

"Oh no I don't..." Jason could see Madison' annoyance and took the opportunity to tell April he would catch up with her later and they turned to walk away when Madison turned back around.

"April was it?" She asked the girl as she was about to walk back up the hall.

"Yea"

"The stuff you heard Good or Bad?"

"Um.. Well I don't.." She looked at Jason to help her answer the question but he just shrugged.

"Well if it was bad I wouldn't believe it" April started to smile at her. "Its actually much worse then what you've heard" April' smile dropped off her face and Madison spun on her heel laughing inside at the fact that she could scare people just with words, she knew she wasn't very much liked around here but she knew no one was stupid enough to get her angry.

"Did you have to say that?"

"What, its funny I bet I hear a crazy ass rumor before the day's even up" Jason shook his head and opened the door to his Dads office Madison following him in.

"Hey Dad" The man behind the desk was reading some paperwork and didn't acknowledge that the door had opened, almost like he didn't hear it but she knew that he was aware of them being there as soon as they pulled up, Gus was a powerful witch or warlock he was one of the only people that she wouldn't want to try her luck with.

"Jason" Gus got up from his chair and pulled his son into a hug and pulled back giving him the once over and once he saw everything was fine he turned to Madison and pulled her into to a tight hug. "How are you?"

"I'm good Gus"

"Still drinking blood huh?" She looked up at him and was confused for a second and then it hit her of course he knew, he could probably feel the dead witches powers.

"Yes sir" Gus nodded his head and went back over to his desk.

"So Jason it's about time you come home and help your dear old Dad" Jason who had been looking through his Dads drawers, turned and smiled at his Dad and took a seat across from him, Madison following his actions sat down next to him.

"Yea well you know I hate these newbies, too many questions"

"Well then I know I can count on you to lead the work out tomorrow" Gus said smiling at his son, Madison tried to hide her smile as she looked at Jason out of the corner of her eyes. Their visit with Gus was nice they talked about what they had been up to, Gus didn't ask her what had happened with the Winchester and even though Madison could bet that he already knew she was grateful that he didn't touch on that subject, they were interrupted by Gus being called away by a disturbance in the backyard, some newbies shooting some rounds off, they had wanted to help but he assured them he could handle it. Jason and her went to the room they would be staying in, it was Jason's, it only had one bed but at that point she didn't care she was exhausted from the trip and just wanted to take a nice shower and fall into bed. After getting out of the shower and Jason getting in she was going through her duffle bad searching for some clean shorts to wear while mentally reminding herself she had to do laundry when she saw the shirt stuffed at the bottom she pulled it out slowly and looked at it before pulling it up to her nose and taking a deep breath in, tears filling her eyes almost instantly, it smelled just like him, like leather and a certain musk she couldn't quite describe but she loved it she closed her eyes taking a moment to take in his smell before she pulled the shirt away and caught the sight of her cell phone on the bed, she grabbed it and dialed his number and was about to hit send when she stopped herself, taking a deep breath in she erased it and dialed it again this time making sure it would show up blocked on his phone, she didn't expect him to answer he was probably in the middle of a hunt but she just wanted to get his voicemail so she could hear his voice. She pressed send and she heard the phone ring and was waiting for the voicemail to come when she heard a click.

"Hello" Her heart dropped and her hand went to her mouth so he wouldn't hear her breathing, she was not prepared for this, for his deep gruff voice to come through the other line, for him to actually answer.

"Madison?" He said again with what seemed like hope in his voice, she felt her tongue start to betray her and start to form words, she wanted to say something so that he knew it was her, but before she could get anything out she hung up, she let out the breath she had been holding and sat heavily onto the bed, Her heart was clenched and her stomach was in knots. She thanked God when the bathroom door opened and Jason stepped out, she quickly got up and grabbed at the towel that was still draped around her naked body.

"Hey should I be naked to?" Jason said addressing her naked state. She smiled and shook her head pushing back the weakness that had shown only moments before, she had to be strong to get over all this. She walked over to her bag and pulled out shorts and shoved Deans shirt back in the bottom of her bag instead grabbing one of Jason's and slipping it on.

"I'm hungry you don't think anyone would be in the kitchen, I don't want to deal with the looks tonight" Looking at the clock it read 11:00 pm he figured there would be a few people up but nobody that would bother her and if they did he knew he would put a stop to it if she didn't first.

"Come on lets go No one will give you any looks but me" He looked her up and down and saw how good she looked in his shirt that covered her short shorts and let her perky nipples poke out, he wanted to stay in the room and explore her body, taking in every inch of her but he knew she wasn't ready and she wouldn't be until she got over Dean freakin Winchester.


	9. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

I don't know how i feel about this chapter but the next chapter we are gunna see some action and soon im going to address Bobbys death*****

Madison woke the next morning, looking around the room she saw that Jason wasn't in the room, she wasn't surprised, the night had been uneventful after she called Dean, she didn't tell Jason about it but he could tell something was wrong but she knew he wouldn't push her to talk about it. When it came time to figure out the sleeping arrangements she insisted Jason take his bed, but Jason wouldn't have any of it, so she took her place in his bed and he made himself comfortable on the floor. Madison found herself hours later wide awake, she looked down at Jason and saw him turning onto his back trying to get comfortable and felt a wave of guilt hit her, she sat up in the bed and shook him making him get in the bed with her, she figured they could share his queen size bed without it being read as anything that it wasn't but somehow during the night Jason ended up right behind her, arms wrapped around her middle and her leaning into him. When she felt his hand on the small of her back she had tensed up and went to move away until he started rubbing her back she found it soothing and started to relax enough to let herself fall asleep in his arms, for the first time in a long time she felt at ease with everything not letting her problems or her feelings consume her for that little amount of time she was dead to the world.

Walking out of the room she turned and went down the hall knowing that Jason liked to work out as soon as he got up, she got to the Gym and saw Jason lifting weights she smiled and leaned against the door watching him, she didn't move until he noticed she was standing there.

"Stalker" She pushed herself off the wall and let out a short laugh.

"I'm not stalking just observing"

"You like what you see?" Jason put the weights done and flexed his chest, Madison rolled her eyes and walked over to him and sat down on the bench.

"You wish I did, so what's the plan, how long are we staying here for?"

"You getting bored already" Jason picked up the weights again and was facing Madison.

"No, its just this place has too many memories its all kind of overwhelming"

"Well if you don't want to stay you don't have to"

"You're not leaving with me?"

"Do you want me to?" She paused and thought about that question, did she really want to continue being around him, to hunt with him? She was still hurting from the fight with Dean and Sam but it wasn't like she never say it coming, they couldn't keep pretending that everything was Ok especially since her Dad died that was the moment, for Madison at least, that everything changed she knew her Dad was keeping her together, she thought maybe her relationship with the boys could keep her sane but when Dean went to Purgatory and Sam left her she had no one to turn to until the car crash when Gus and Jason came into her life and they had been there for her ever since.

"I guess we can stay for a little bit, we will have to get more blood though I'm almost out"

Jason put the weights down and wiped his face with a towel. "We can go get some tomorrow" Madison nodded her head slowly she hadn't been on a blood run in over a year and the thought made her nervous. Madison followed Jason out of the Gym and back to his room as Jason jumped in the shower Madison sat down on the bed and saw her phone, her thoughts brought her back to Dean, she wondered where they were, she figured he would be sleeping or just coming in from a late night hunt or a one night stand, she shook her head pushing the thought away but her jealousy was still there, she couldn't help but think negative thoughts, she always felt insecure when it came to Dean. She knew he could do much better then her but somehow he fell in love with her and at first their relationship was as easy as it could be in their line of work, but then she found herself having to work every day to be the girl he feel for but as time when on it was harder to keep up the charade until she gave up completely. Hearing the bathroom door open and seeing Jason step out she let her thoughts of Dean go for the moment, getting off the bed she grabbed a bottle of blood out of her duffel and took a sip, looking in her bag she saw that she only had three bottles left.

"Ok i gotta go teach this work-out and then we can do whatever you want"

"Your working out again?"

"Trying to help Dad out"

"You just took a shower"

"Yea that was probably not the smartest idea"

"Well you do that I'm going back to sleep" Madison got back under the covers covering her head as Jason left and headed down to the Gym. Within minutes Madison threw the blanket off in frustration, she knew she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep but all she wanted was some peace, no thinking, no contemplating all the right choices she could've made. She groaned and got out of bed and threw her boots on and walked out of the door into the hall she saw all the young hunters walking by her but not before giving her that side eye look that she was used to. She walked around taking in her surroundings there was a memory associated with every door she passed, most were happy and she tried not to give the bad ones a second thought. Walking down the stairs where they helped the injured hunters she felt that sense of comfort, when she had stayed here after the crash she used to come down here to get away from her thoughts, she would sit here for hours and mediate to feel that peace that she hadn't felt in a while, as she walked further down the hall she froze she hadn't been down this far since the day they brought her in, she remembered the night all to clear even if she was in and out of consciousness, she stared at the door and contemplated going in and facing the horrors that room would bring her.

"Madison" She swung around to see Gus looking at her with worry etched on his face.

"Gus"

"Were you going to go in?" She shook her head deciding she would open this wound another day.

"No"

"Well I have some information for you regarding the demon" Her eyes went wide as she took in what he said, she didn't want to get her hopes up like she had in the past but she was tired of playing hide and seek with this damn demon she hadn't even found out his name.

"Did you find him?"

"Not yet but I know of a demon in Austin who may know where he is"

"Where is he?"

"He will not tell me, he wants to speak to you"

"Why?" She was starting to get annoyed why couldn't she just get the damn location without having to jump through hoops.

"He wants to see if your worthy of his location"

"Ugh" Madison groaned in frustration and started walking back up the hall and away from the room. "Why do I have to prove that I'm worthy, I'm worthy I've killed a million demons"

"If you like I can go with you"

"To protect me?"

"To protect him" Madison smiled at him as they walked up the stairs heading back to his office. "I do have a bit of information that might make your day, the name of the demon who put that hit on you is Asmodeus"

"How...why didn't you lead with that?"

"I thought I would give you the bad news first"

"Well this is amazing, at least we know who it is I can do research and learn up on this son of a bitch" She started to walk away with a new sense of hope she was one step closer to finding him the demon who took away everything from her "Madison there's one more thing"

"More good news?"

"This demon, he is stronger more dangerous then a normal demon"

"Well hey I took on Lucifer, well not really but I stared him down and didn't falter so I think I can handle-"

"Asmodeus, he's the king of demons"

"I thought Crowley was"

"That is what he seems to call himself, maybe you should talk to Crowley and see if he knows of him" That wasn't Madison first thought but it was a good one as much as she didn't want to admit it she knew Crowley may be her best bet. Jason walked up to them and noticed their serious expression indicating that something was going on.

"Are we killing someone?" Madison and Gus looked at Jason who had said that with a little too much enthusiasm, Madison grabbed his arm and gave Gus a slight nod thanking him for the information.

"Where are we going?"

"We have a demon to summon"


	10. Chapter 8

Madison sat on a counter swinging her legs while Jason played with his knife in the chair next to her.  
"I don't think he's coming" They had summoned Crowley almost 3 hours ago and he had yet to make an appearance. Madison had grown anxious all she wanted was to find out about Asmodeus, if he was supposed to be the king of demons Crowley must've stepped over him to get the spot instead, but if he had that would mean Asmodeus would be dead and there would be no way he could've ordered the hit, she just wanted some answers.  
"Yea I doubt it" Madison jumped off of the counter and tugged at her shirt. "Well I guess we should pack up and head to Austin see what the demon your Dad found has to say" They walked out of the room and ran into that April girl and 2 other girls.  
"Jason" April squeaked out in excitement, Madison rolled her eyes at the young girls enthusiasm.  
"Hey April"  
"I was just looking for you, I was wondering if you could help me with something?"  
"Can it wait, I'm kinda busy" Jason explained trying to get out of whatever ridiculous scheme April had came up to spend time with him. He knew she had somewhat of a crush on him, he never thought twice about it, he never took her flirtations to heart but with Madison standing next to him he cursed running into April.  
"It won't take any longer then 5 minutes I promise" Before Jason could answer April was pulling him down the hall Madison smiled and shook her head in disbelief, she had never had to use a ruse to get a man's attention they had readily given it to her. She turned and looked at the 2 girls that had been with April when she heard one clear their throat.  
"You're Madison?" Madison nodded her head slowly and looked over the girl she had red hair and glasses pushed up on her nose. The girl turned to the blonde standing next to her and nodded and then they turned walking back up the hall. Madison let out a chuckle and walked back into the room her and Jason had just came out of gathering up her things.  
"Hello, sweetheart" She froze and spun around find herself face to face with Crowley. "Heard you needed me what ever could I do for you" He brought his hand up to her cheek to stroke it but Madison moved her head to the side Crowley let his hand hover there for a second before dropping it back to his side.  
"I will never _need_ anything from you"  
"So the nature of my visit is for what?"  
"Asmodeus, does that name mean anything to you?" She noticed when she spoke the name Crowley lowered his eyes and gave her a hard stare.  
"Not a thing" She smiled she knew he was hiding something and she hoped she would be able to get what she wanted from him.  
"Oh well from what I've heard he's King of Demons"  
"And do tell, where did you hear that?"  
"A friend"  
"A friend?"  
"Yes, friends, it's people you trust and trust you, not that you would know how to have friends"  
Crowley put his hand on his chest and said mockingly "That stings love, but I have no need for friends I have people who do things for me"  
"Because if they don't you'll kill them"  
"That's beside the point, Now tell me what does that name have to do with you?"  
"Nothing, I heard it and read up on it"  
"Now your hiding something from me" Madison squinted her eyes in anger at him. "Does Asmodeus scare you?"  
"Should he?" Crowley let out a throaty laugh.  
"I'm the scariest thing you can come across" Now it was Madison's turn to laugh, she had come across a lot of scary thing so she was confident in saying Crowley didn't even crack the top ten.  
"You may laugh dear but you have yet to see my ruthless side, I have held back when it comes to hurting you"  
"So hurt me" Madison stepped to him challenging him. The air in the room changed, not that Madison would ever admit it, it excited her. Crowley brought his hand up and grasped her arm and pulled her closer to him so that they were inches apart.  
"Your time will come" He let her go roughly and she stumbled back caught by surprise but quickly caught herself. Crowley turned around and looked around the room before turning to Madison.  
"He was to become King of Hell after you and those dammed Winchesters put Lucifer in his cage but we were left without a leader so I stepped up and the rest is history" His admission had shocked Madison she hadn't expected him to give up any information.  
"Has anyone heard from him or knows where he is?"  
"No, not that I know-" He paused catching her glance. "I can look into it" Madison gave him a skeptical look.  
"Ok" She surprised herself when she agreed for him to help her but she was desperate. Crowley stepped closer to her holding her gaze. "What business do you have with Asmodeus?"  
"He took something from me and I want to get it back" Crowley gave her a quick nod and was gone. She let out a breath and ran her hands threw her hair she felt her heart racing, _When did her heart start racing in the first place._ This was something Cas had warned her about, the longer she held out, the stronger her desire to give in would be, she thought she wouldn't have to worry since Lucifer was in the cage but this moment with Crowley worried her, she felt herself wanting him to stay longer. She let out a groan of frustration before gathering up her books and stalking out of the room she headed to Jason' room, opening the door she saw it was empty she frowned and wondered what was taking so long. She sat on the bed after she put the books on the dresser, she was wishing she could talk to her Dad she needed to hear his reassuring words, she would even take his painful truths. She shook the tears from her eyes and got up grabbing a bottle of blood taking a long sip, she lifted her hand up and examined it seeing the fire engulf her fingers, the feeling she got she couldn't describe the power she was getting, it just made her want it even more. She closed her fist and willed herself to calm down, she drank the rest of the blood in 2 gulps and went over to the duffel bag she saw only 1 bottle of blood left, she slammed her hands on the table when she heard the door open she spun around eyes turning a dark purple and the fire taking over her hands ready to kill.  
"Hey, Hey It's me" Jason threw his hands up. Madison shook her head and turned quickly away from him shutting her eyes.  
"I'm sorry"

"Are you Ok?" Madison slowly turned back to him taking in the sight of not only Jason but Gus also, she groaned inwardly cursing herself for losing control.  
"I'm fine I'm sorry it was an accident" Gus looked at her in silent observation before walking over to where she was and looking into the duffel bag.  
"She will need more blood Jason or she will lose control and kill everyone" And with that statement he turned and walked out of the room shutting the door behind him.


	11. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Jason left soon after he made sure Madison was Ok, after she lost control she apologized countless times, she knew what could've happened if it had been anyone other then Jason that walked into the room. She was taking a couple of minutes to collect herself after Jason left to go on a blood run when Gus walked back in closing the door silently and sat down across from her and let a couple minutes pass before he said anything.

"How do you feel?"

"In control...Gus I'm really sorry" Gus nodded his head and folded his hands in his lap.

"Does this have anything to do with the Winchesters?" At the mention of them Madison' head shot up. "Jason told me what happened"

"No...I mean.. it could be I don't know"

"Do you want to go back?" Madison lowered her head she hadn't asked herself that yet and she couldn't think of an answer, her thoughts were going a mile a minute. Gus saw her struggle with the question for a couple seconds before he continued.

"Madison, I think you're hurt, I think you're confused and lonley. I understand what you're going through when my wife died I lost it, the only thing that brought me back was having Jason, as powerful as you are you can not go through grief alone."

"Who said I was grieving it's not like I'll never see them again"

"I wasn't speaking of the Winchesters, I was talking about Bobby" Madison lifted her eyes to meet Gus's and felt her heart clench up and tears start to rise. She wanted to speak but she knew if she attempted to speak the tears would spill. "I know Bobby must've been a great man he did raise you" Madison nodded her head and wiped at her eyes.

"It wasn't supposed to be him, that bullet was for me, he shouldn't have went out like that he didn't deserve that" Gus straightend in the chair.

"Madison I know your hurting but let me ask you this, how do you think Bobby would have fared if it had been you to die that day?" Madison didn't have an answer for him, she knew her Dad would have been inconsolable if she had been the one to take that bullet and she couldn't fathom how much pain he would be in. She remembered when her and the Winchesters had gotten hit by that truck, how worried her dad had been and made her promise that she wouldn't die before him. She wiped her eyes and took a deep breath.

"So that demon in Austin?" Gus saw that Madison changing the subject was her way of accepting what was and that there was no way to change that.

"You feel that you may be up to going?"

"Yea, I think I can handle it alone"

"You want to go alone?"

"Yes"

"Well if earlier is any indication I'm sure you can take care of yourself, I will get the directions" Gus got up but before walking out he put his hand on Madison's shoulder. "Take the blood with you" She nodded her head as he walked out of the room to get what she would need. She knew Jason would give her an earful when he found out she went to Austin while he was out but she knew that it would be easier. She got up and started gathering some of her things she made sure her gun was tucked away in her waistband and she grabbed the last bottle of blood and shoved it in her bag. Gus walked back in handing her a piece of paper with the address, she shoved it in her pocket and thanked him he told her to be safe, they shared a small hug and she walked out of the building to her car. Getting in the car she started it and turned the radio on and smiled as Zeppelin poured out of the speakers she backed out and turned onto the road to face the demon who she hoped was able to give her what she needed.

3 hours later Madison had pulled up in front of a small brown house, she had to check the address over to make sure this was the place it looked too...normal. Getting out of the car she took a sip of blood out of the bottle and secured her gun, throwing the bottle back into the car she walked to the house and lifted her hand to knock but stopped herself, she wasn't about to knock on a demons door. She grabbed the doorknob and turned finding it open she walked in, she stood for a second taking in the silence before moving forward she felt uneasy but fought it down she had to find out this information and if she had to go through this damn demon to get it she would.

Stepping through the kitchen she saw a door cracked open and a glimmer of light shining through she inched the door open and started down the stairs slowly, she got half way down and froze a gunshot rang out engulfing the silence, she ran down the remaining stairs and stopped at the bottom. In front of her were three men and a older man tied to a chair obviously the recipient of the gunshot she heard, the men turned to her, thinking quickly she grabbed her gun out of her waistband and brought it up and let a shot out hitting one in the shoulder she cursed her aim, but before she could get another out one of their fists connected with her face forcing her grip on her gun to loosen, she blindly shot and tried to gain her footing but her gun was knocked out of her hands. She took a defensive stance. She knew her chances weren't good in taking on all three men, she felt her power poking at her she looked at the men surrounding her and decided to let it in and she looked at the man in front of her with new determination, she threw her hands up and sent the man flying into the wall behind him she felt arms come around her and squeeze, she let out a gasp of surprise but quickly recovered, she brought her hand up and grabbed the man arms and let the fire emerge burning him, he hissed and pulled his arms back. She took the oppurtunity to give him a hard left hook and grabbed the back of his head ramming his face into her knee and throwing him back. She faced the last man and saw that he had been watching her, observing how she fought, she brought her hands up and pushed but was shocked when he didn't move, she saw her gun out of the corner of her eye she dove for it and grabbed it, coming back up she aimed but froze seeing that the man was gone. She scanned the room and saw the two men still down, she walked over to the man tied to the chair putting her hand to his neck checking his pulse, sighing when she found none she dropped her shoulders and straightend herself, she felt a wind behind her making her neck hairs stand, she turned and was met with a fist so hard the impact knocked her back onto the man in the chair taking him down with her. Her hand went up to her cheek and she could've sworn it was broken, she had wanted to get up but the kicks and punches kept coming, she saw that the two men she had knocked down were up and delivering the beating while the man who disappeared was standing there just watching. She had no idea how long they had been hitting her but she felt the pain of trying to take a breath indicating that one or more or her ribs had broken, she could barley see out of her right eye, her legs were weak she couldn't even muster up the strength to defend herself, right before she gave in to the tiredness she heard a voice.

"That's enough" The man who had been watching her instructed the other men and stepped forward between the men who had moved to the side. He bent down and gripped Madison chin she let out a whimper not even able to meet his eye line.

"Stop looking for him, what's done is done" He threw Madison's chin back letting her fall backward onto the cold basement floor, she was now wheezing trying to get some air in when she felt a foot set itself onto her neck and push down, she brought her hands up and clawed at the shoe, she felt herself start to fade when a bright white light took over the room and the weight was lifted off of her neck. She started chocking widely wincing and grabbing at her ribs she look up and saw through her hazy gaze to see her savior.

"Cas"


	12. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Madison felt a warm hand grip her cheek and then all the pain was gone, she breathed out in relief and looked up at Castiel who was offering her a hand, she took it and he pulled her up.

"Thank you" Cas nodded and gave her a small smile, she could see something was wrong, her mind start racing because the last she had heard Cas was with Dean and Sam again.

"Cas what's wrong, are Dean and Sam Ok, did they get hurt?"

"They are fine but I had to part ways with them"

"Why what happened?" Cas looked up at her and looked to be contemplating if he should tell her or not, she knew he was very guarded and only shared information with her on a need to know basics, he never wanted her to worry more then she did, sometimes she was grateful but other times it annoyed the shit out of her.

"Nothing of importance"

"Uh Huh, well thank you again for showing up"

"Of course" Madison looked back at the man in the chair and shook her head and sighed.

"Guess I'll never find out what he had"

"What were you looking for?

"Just some info he was supposed to have"

"Can I help with anything?" They started walking up the stairs, Madison always felt safe with Cas around, she never thought when she met him they would develop a friendship, she had grown to trust him, of course they had had their problems when he had worked with Crowley for the what he thought was the greater good but she had done worse so she couldn't really judge.

"Asmodeus, have you heard of him?" Castiel looked at her and nodded as they stepped outside and walked to her car.

"Yes I've heard of him he was supposed to take over for Lucifer but I haven't heard anything about him in centuries" Madison nodded slowly and ran her hand through her hair.

"Yes that's what I keep hearing"

"Does this have to do with what happened while Dean and I were in Purgatory?" Madison shot her head up and gave Cas a look of confusion, only a handful of people knew what happened.

"How do you know what happened?"

"You were in a car accident were you not?" She breathed a small sigh of relief and smiled up at Cas.

"No, yea the accident, yup it was really bad" Castiel cocked his head to the side and looked at Madison with squinted eyes.

"Look Cas I should get going do you need a ride somewhere?" Madison realized what she said and let out a small laugh. "Forget I said that of course you don't need a ride you can just 'Poof'" Madison said waving her arms.

"He prays for you"

"What?"

"Dean he prays for you, he asks for me to watch over you" Madison dropped her head to hide the tears that crept up and quickly wiped the tears away and took a deep breath to gather herself. "And I will watch over you"

"I know you will, but keep an eye on the boys more, they need it I'm fine"

"Would you like to see them?" Madison considered it for a second before shaking her head.

"No, I don't want to have to deal with explaining anything to them"

"You won't have to" Cas held out his hand she looked at it and gave Cas a skeptical look before letting out a breath and taking his hand, she felt a big gust of wind and felt her feet leave the ground and then a second later she was standing in a dark room still clutching Cas' hand trying to shake the dizziness away. She looked around the room and saw Deans duffel by the nearest bed and she felt her heart get tight, she let out a shaky breath and looked at Cas letting go of his hand.

"They're not here"

"Not yet" Madison turned to the window as she heard the unmistakable sound of the Impala, She looked at Cas with panic in her eyes.

"Wait No, we can't be here this isn't right" Madison heard the engine turn off and she moved closer to Cas.

"Do you want to leave?"

"No...Yes, How many times have you shown up like this where we couldn't see you?" She heard the creak of the car doors opening and the sound of them closing.

"Not as much as you're thinking"

"Oh My God Cas, have you seen me naked?" Cas looked at her and squinted his eyes, Madison gasped and her eyes grew wide. "CAS" She froze as she heard the door knob turn, she looked at Cas who was just standing there, she whipped her head back around and there they were. Dean walked in first holding a bag of food with Sam following him with a case of beer, she readied herself for the onslaught of curses when they saw her but they walked right past her and put their items on the table.

"They can't see us"

"As I said" She nodded and watched them get ready to eat, she felt her stomach drop she missed them so much, she missed doing all the little stuff they did on their off days how they would poke fun at each other at diners, she would laugh at the girls that hit on them when they went to the bars, how they would have to always pull her off the dance floor. She felt her eyes start to water when she heard their voices.

"So are you going to call her?" Dean put his burger back down and took a sip of his beer.

"Why would I do that, What she does is disgusting she wants to drink blood let her, but if I ever see her again... I don't know what will happen" Madison's mouth had dropped when she heard his words, she knew he was mad at her but she had no idea it was like this. "She's a blood sucking bitch and last I checked we hunt those" Madison shook her head and wiped her eyes, turning to look at Cas but he was gone, she started to look around and noticed the room started to change and Dean and Sam were disappearing, she could vaguely hear them she felt dizzy, she was trying to hold on to their image, to concentrate on their voices but she felt an invisible force throw her backwards and she hit a wall. When she looked up she was back down in the basement she inched up against the wall and strained her eyes to see who was in front of her.

"We haven't been introduced, I'm Naomi" The women stretched her hand out, Madison looked down at it and shot the woman a look.

"What the hell was that, where's Cas?"

"Cas was never here, you saw what I wanted you to see" Madison pushed herself off the wall to confront Naomi.

"Where's Castiel?" Naomi took a step forward and stared down Madison.

"He's getting the help he needs"

"What does that mean?"

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with"

"The hell it isn't where's Cas you bitch?" Madison was thrown back up against the wall and found herself held there.

"Watch your tounge you insufferable insect no one is coming to save you, you heard what _your boys_ said"

"That wasn't real"

"Oh it was very real, now tell me what business do you have with Asmodeus?"

"Nothing" Naomi looked down at her and grabbed her throat.

"I hope not, do you know what will happen if you attract his attention?" Naomi tightened her fingers around Madison's throat.

"Let me guess something bad"

"Very bad, Now be a good little witch and do as you're told" Madison felt one last squeeze and then she was falling against the wall, she put her hand up to her throat rubbing it and chocking she got up on shaky legs and made her way upstairs and out the door running to her car. She started it and pulled out of there so fast she left tire marks, she kept looking behind her trying to calm herself down, she was pissed, she was hurt but she was more worried about Cas. What the hell did that bitch mean he was getting fixed what was wrong with him? She was pulled out of her thoughts by her phone ringing she took a deep breath in knowing who the caller was.

"Hi, Jason"

"Are you crazy going off alone I'm coming up there?"

"There's no need I'm on my way back the demons dead"

"God Maddie you didn't have to kill it" Madison scoffed.

"I didn't kill it, there were men there or well demons that beat me to him" Jason' voice went from angry to worried.

"Are you alright, do you need my help?" Madison laughed shaking her head.

"Jace I'm fine, I'm on my way back as we speak I'll be there in like 3 hours, did you get the blood?"

"Yes, enough to last you for a while but when you get back we gotta try to figure out what we can do to control your powers"

"Well I'll take my sweet ass time then" Madison ended the call and threw the phone onto her passenger seat. She ran a hand through her hair and let out a yell hitting the steering wheel, It was taking every ounce of willpower to not call Dean, to make sure everything was Ok but she was questioning if what she saw was real or not and if it was she didn't want to deal with that. She pressed on the gas pushing her car further so she could get to the center faster she needed to talk to Gus and see if he could help her find Cas, she needed to know he was Ok and that she didn't let him down too.


	13. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Pulling up into The Center she had had some time to calm down, she was trying to figure out what happened, she wanted to put everything she had into finding out what was going on with Cas, but she didn't have the slightest idea on where to start. Turning the car off she sat contemplating if she should even go in, The Center gave her mixed emotions and she didn't know if she liked it, she liked being able to intimidate people just by walking into a room, to her it was better to be feared then not taken seriously, but the lonely feeling crept up on her and even though she had no problem being alone, in fact most of the time she preferred it but with being away from the boys she felt herself clinging to Jason more then she would usually. Reaching into her glove department she grabbed a pack of unopened cigarettes that she kept in there just in case and this was defiantly one of those cases, she opened the pack and put one between her lips, getting out of the car she leaned up against it and lit it, taking in that first drag she let out a big breath and felt some of the tension blow away with the smoke, letting her shoulders relax she couldn't stop her thoughts from going back to Cas but was interrupted by someone calling her name.

"Maddie"

"Hey Jace"

"Are you Ok and since when do you smoke?"

"It's just one of those days"

"Well what happened"

"Cas-"

"The angel?"

"Yea, I think something is going on with him"

"Like what?"

"I don't know I just know he's in trouble and I can't help him, another person I can't help"

"Hey don't do that don't beat yourself up over this, we can talk to Dad see if he knows anything, I mean I know he likes to stay away from anything that has to do with angels but you know Dad always has to be in the know just in case."

Madison nodded and looked up at the man trying to make her feel better she felt something for him, he had always been there for her not because he had to but because he wanted to be, towards the end of her relationship with Dean she always felt that he was only there for her because he promised her Dad that he would be, and she felt like she was only around because she knew if something happened to him or Sam she would never forgive herself. Her and the boys had gotten into the rhythm of hiding how they were feeling from each other, her and Dean hadn't even said how they felt about each other, she could never bring herself to show any emotion around them for the fear that they would perceive her of being weak, and hunting with the Winchesters that was the one thing you couldn't be. Madison let the cigarette drop and stepped on it following Jason inside they walked to Gus' office, Madison told Gus everything that had happened he had promised to try to find out what he could but neither were hopeful that he would. Madison suggested they go to the gym after meeting with Gus she felt the urge to work out until her body hurt.

3 hours later Madison was catching a towel Jason was throwing at her to wipe her face, her muscles ached all over but she felt good it was like she worked out all the stress, she would've continued if she didn't start to get hungry, she walked back to the room glued to Jason side, working out with him had been fun she would've never worked out for that long if he hadn't been there, everything just fit, she knew she could lean on him if she wanted, that their was no judgment on his behalf and she found that she drank less blood when she was with him, she wasn't stressing as much so she was able to control her powers a lot easier. Quickly taking a shower while Jason went and got them food she let the water run over her and she felt herself cool down, she looked down at her hand she could feel the fire poking at her and she carefully let it in, the fire started taking over her hand and she held it out turning it around, she felt her control steady and it felt so easy she didn't even have to concentrate, it just felt natural, she smiled and closed her fist letting the fire die out. Getting out of the shower she toweled herself off and changed into some shorts and a tank top she sat on the bed ringing her hair out, looking around the room she let out a breath and started praying.

"Cas its me... Madison, I don't know where you are or what's going on but I pray that your ok, if you ever need anything I'm here for you I don't care what it is-" She paused and thought for a second. "And if you could watch out for our boys huh, keep them safe" She bowed her head and got up, walking out of the room she went outside to her car and grabbed another cigarette, as she lit it she heard a low growl she whipped her head around looking for the source of the noise she saw nothing but heard another growl she felt her body go rigid in anticipation of an attack she felt a breath hit her face and then she was knocked over onto her back.

"Hellhound" she breathed out as it started to snarl and its drool was dripping down onto her, she moved her head to the side trying to reach the knife that was tucked into her boot she was about to grab it when she heard a small whimper and felt a cold rough tounge against her face she looked up and squinted her eyes trying to see the hellhound, her eyes widened when she saw the invisible dog get clearer.

"Tiny" she squeaked out in disbelief and excitement but before she could say anything she heard a shout she looked seeing Jason standing with his gun at the ready.

"Madison what is it?"

"No, Jace don't, don't shoot it's Ok" Jason moved down a step and Tiny let out a growl and took a defensive stance. Madison shot her hand out.

"Jace put the gun down it's Ok it's my dog" Jason looked around lowering his gun.

"I don't see a dog" She let out an awkward laugh and patted Tiny on the head.

"Well it's not actually a dog"


	14. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Madison was sitting in an old training room with Gus sitting across from her and Jason leaning against the wall by the door, she kept looking at them waiting to see what they were going to say. She knew having a hellhound was unheard of unless you were a demon but seeing Tiny again made Madison so happy, he had been her trusted beast for almost 2 years. She had first acquired him when Sam came back from hell without his soul, she never let them know that he was around in fear that they would kill him, she would send him away to 'eat' after she had taught him how to tell a human and demon apart it had been easier then she thought since he could see the demons true face. She was heartbroken when Crowley had revealed to the boys that she had been keeping a hellhound at her side knowing that Crowley was signing Tiny's death warrant, her and the boys had countless fights over it especially with Deans experience with them but even after showing them how effective Tiny could be it was all wasted when Castiel had gutted the dog in front of her and it had led to their big fight, but having him back now she wanted to protect him.

"So you own a hellhound?" Jason asked in disbelief looking to where Madison told them Tiny was laying at her feet.

"Yea"

"How the hell do you own a hellhound?"

"Lucifer had given him to me when he was trying to _woo_ me, he's not dangerous I swear I've trained him he wont kill unless I tell him to"

"Madison you have to understand my apprehension to having a beast of hell here" Madison nodded she knew them accepting Tiny was a long shot and she was prepared to leave and take him hunting with her.

"I don't expect you to let him stay, the Winchesters had a big problem with it too" Jason pushed himself off the wall and gave her a look, she knew she was hoping that Jason would want to prove to Madison that he was nothing like Dean and by accepting Tiny would prove that his feelings for her were stronger.

"How trained is he?"

"He's safe as long as I am he won't do anything unless he has my command"

"As good as that sounds Madison, you said he was killed by Castiel, how is he back?"

"I don't know but I'll find out and make sure that everything is on the up and up" Gus nodded his head slowly and stood.

"If you can control him he can stay, just keep him away from the other hunters they won't be as understanding as we are" Madison got up and stepped carefully over Tiny as to not wake him.

"Thank you Gus I promise he won't be here that much" Gus smiled at her and left the room leaving just Jason and her sleeping pup, not that he was so much a pup.

"Maddie you know this is crazy" Jason let out a exasperated laugh rubbing his head.

"Yea, but I think crazy fits me"

"Yea, it does" Jason looked at her and felt his heart jump a bit, he loved seeing her smile it had become something he strived to get out of her on a daily basis, the way her eyes would light up and her small dimples would highlight her face. Jason had noticed she had 3 different smiles, the shy one where she would bit her lip and tuck her hair behind her ears, the fake smile that didn't quite reach her eyes and her dimples were missing and then there was this smile, the smile he had caught himself looking for every time he was with her, the smile that meant she was happy with him, the smile that he hadn't seen much of when she was with Dean.

"Thank you for trusting me it means a lot"

"I trust you with everything I have Maddie" Madison stepped closer to him taking in the way Jason stiffened up when she came near.

"Jace, I know there's something between us and I'm not saying it will never happen I just need some time to deal with the whole Winchester thing"

"I'm not expecting you to get over Dean-"

"It's not about Dean, it's the whole thing with Sam too I just wish it had gone different, Dean and I haven't been good for a while losing him as a boyfriend isn't what I have to get over, it's losing him and Sam as friends that I have to deal with" Jason nodded and put his hand on Madison's cheek but dropped it hearing a growl, she smiled up at him and turned to Tiny waving her hand.

"Hush baby" Jason shook his head in disbelief and laughed.

"I can't believe you talk to a hellhound like that"

"Yea, my life is weird, you sure you want me?" Jason took a step forward and put his hand on both sides of her head.

"I want the weird you, the sad you, the happy you, the you that knows every word to Independence Day, the you that eats her Oreos like cereal, the strong, brave, beautiful you and I don't care how long I have to wait as long as I _get you_" Madison smiled and leaned forward giving him a small peck on the lips, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him engulfing her in a hug . They let out a laugh when Tiny let out a growl and pushed against Madison leg.

"I should go before he gets the wrong idea"

"Oh, he knows what you want" Jason smiled at her and bent down giving her a peck on the cheek and turned walking out of the door. Madison walked back to the chair and patted Tiny on the head.

"Such a good boy you are"

"Your welcome darling" Madison shot up out of the chair at the new voice in the room.

"What are you doing here?"

"Just checking that you got my _Tiny_ gift" Madison looked down at Tiny who was now sitting up.

"You, you brought him back, how?"

"I came across him in hell while I was looking into Asmodeus" Madison looked at Tiny with guilt ridden on her face, she knew being a hellhound he was from hell but she knew he had put plenty demons down and it unnerved her that those demons could've hurt her dog.

"Thank you for bringing him back"

"I should've left him down there being that it was Lucifer that gave him to you, took one of my own pups and gifted it to you"

"Jealous?"

"Not the least bit it didn't work did it, I think it has more of an impact now" Madison looked at Crowley and bit her lip.

"So you're trying to woo me is that it?"

"I don't have to woo you sweetheart you know the longer you fight against me the more you're going to want me, crave me even" Madison was quiet she knew what he said was true, seeing him now was exciting her, she loved the danger that came with him, the feeling she got when he looked at her with that damn smug smile knowing that he was getting under her skin. Crowley stepped closer to her wetting his lips and put his hand on her arm pulling her to him, she didn't fight it. The mere touch of him was making her ache, she hated to admit it but he had her right where he wanted her.


	15. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Madison was feeling good, The Center was practically empty with most of the hunters heading out on hunts Gus had sent them on which left her with a few days of uninterrupted time with Jason. Ever since him and Gus had found out about Tiny almost 2 months ago they had been spending any free time they had together, they spent their days working out or training some of the younger hunters, as much as Madison resisted it she liked working with the more serious hunters who wouldn't shoot her a side eye glance when she walked in, they were just eager to learn as much as they could and that was something Madison admired. She was a little nervous when she got a group of four hunters, 3 boys 1 girl, but she learned that they were quick learners who listened to her and never complained. She had gone out with them on their first official hunt going after a vamp in the small town of Blue Ridge, there were some hiccups but they had came out on top and returned to The Center safe, picking up some cases for Gus after and now she sat her in the empty Gym a couple hours after sending them off on their first hunt without her and she was confident they would be fine but it still worried her that if something happened their blood would be on her hands.

Gus had been helping her grieve her father since she had never gotten to in the proper sense, she was able to talk about him more and more but they had yet to discuss the day he died but he had asked her to prepare for that conversation and she was starting to panic a little being that it was almost 2 weeks ago since their last session and she had a feeling it was coming, things had been going to good for her. Finishing up her workout she walked back to the room and smiled seeing Jason sleeping under the covers she was tempted to join him but she knew she had to check on Tiny and make sure he got back from 'eating' last night, she quickly took a shower throwing on her clothes and boots and walked out of the room but not before sneaking another look at Jason and smiling to herself.

"Hey Baby, let me look at you" Walking into the room Madison gave Tiny the once over, she was very protective of her hound even though she knew not many people or things could hurt him. She ran her hand over his head and he responded by letting out a low growl and leaning into her side.

"Knock Knock" Madison glanced up at Gus and smiled.

"Hey"

"I assumed you would be here"

"You know I had to check on my Tiny"

"Yes, did he have a successful hunt? Is that what we are calling them?"

"Well I tell him to go eat but it's the same thing but yea he's ok"

"Good, I was wondering if you would like to continue our sessions?" Madison let out a breath and dropped her head.

"Today?"

"Now if you'd like" Madison patted Tiny on the head and stood up.

"Let's get this over with" Gus followed Madison out of the room and walked behind her, he noticed how slow she was taking it, this was going to prove to be one of the most emotional sessions to date and they were both worried about the aftermath. They walked into the empty sick room they had started using and took their usual spots, sitting across from each other.

"Have you prepared yourself for this?"

"I've done everything I could to get ready"

"Good, now the day Bobby died lets go back to that day, tell me how it happened, how you felt, the moment you found out he had passed, tell me as much as you can and we can work on accepting it happened and that it was NOT your fault" Madison nodded but kept her head down, just Gus mentioning that day already had her emotions running high, she sat there for a couple minutes playing with her ring.

"Madison take your time" She took a deep breath and tried to compose herself, she found herself stuck as to what to say, she could remember the day she lost her father like it happened five minutes ago, she finally steadied her breathing and looked at Gus.

"Just tell me what happened"

"Ok-" Madison closed her eyes and started reliving the day everything changed for her.

_Madison sat next to her fathers bedside gripping his hand she cursed herself for not being strong enough to heal him completely, getting the bullet out was the most that her powers were able to do for her father. She hated seeing him like this he looked so pale and weak, she had never seen him like this but she knew he would pull through, knew that he was too important to this world to leave now. She hadn't left the room since they brought him here, she had walked around the room to stretch her legs when they started to fall asleep but she always kept him in her eyesight for when he woke up she wanted to be there, she needed to be there to assure him that he's going to be fine. Sam and Dean had been watching her with weary eyes like she was going to break at some point but she knew he was going to be fine despite what the doctors had been saying. _

_"Do you want to go get some food with us?" She shook her head not even bothering to look away from her Dad. She felt a hand land on her shoulder gently._

_"Maddie you haven't had anything all day you need to eat something"_

_"I'm fine Dean"_

_"Maddie-"_

_She shot out of her chair knocking Deans hand off her shoulder. "Damn it Dean I'm fine would you stop treating me like a child, I have to be here for him don't you get that" She turned away from them with tears in her eyes, running her hands over her face not letting the tears fall._

_"Hey, I get it OK, we get it we're just worried about you too"_

_"Well stop I'm fine...just go please give me a minute with him"_

_"Ok but I'm going to bring you a sandwich or something" She nodded her head and waited for them to leave before she turned back around and sat back down she grabbed his hand and scooted her chair closer to his bed._

_"I know you're gunna to be fine but you're starting to scare me I need you to wake up you just..."She took a deep breath in before continuing." You cant die, your not allowed to die, your my dad, I cant, I cant do this without you, I need you, I'm not going to lose you I know I'm not but I just need you to come back to me Daddy, please you have to come back to me" She laid her head on his hand she was holding and cried whispering to him. She didn't stop until she heard the curtain being pushed aside and the boys walk in, She straightened up in her chair and looked at them, they were frozen by the sight of her waiting to see what she would do ._

_"Do you want us to leave?" Sam asked gesturing to the curtain, She shook her head no and got out of the chair walking over to them._

_"I think I'm gunna go get some coffee" _

_"You want me to come I could use some too?" Sam put the sandwiches down offering to go with her._

_"No, you guys stay here I need some air" She walked around Dean pausing as she pulled back the curtain and glancing back at her father and the boys." He's going to be fine he knows he can't leave me" She walked out of the room and found the EXIT, stepping outside she took a deep breath in and sat on the curb, she knew she wasn't willing to admit he wouldn't be ok he was her father the great Bobby Singer, her hero, there was no way in hell he would die like this not today. She let out a laugh and she shook her head. "Of course he's going to be fine why wouldn't he be" She said to herself standing up and walking back into the building she found the bathroom and peed the quickest she ever peed and she got herself a bottle of water and started walking to where her dad was, when she rounded the corner she froze she saw Dean and Sam not in the room but right in front of her and doctors were with her father rushing around him, swarming like bees, she never felt her feet move but she was flying towards the room trying to find out what happened when she felt arms grab her, she knew the boys were trying to stop her from going in there, she didn't care she just knew she had to. She fought against their arms as hard as she could she heard one of them say "He's gone Maddie" she shook her head and fought even harder she had to see him. Everything around her got quiet and stopped when she saw them place the blanket over his face. She felt herself fall but she didn't get far because of the arms holding her all she could do was sob and mutter "No" over and over again she couldn't believe it, she wouldn't believe it. She heard someone whisper that everything was going to be ok she recognized the voice as Sam's._

_"Come on Maddie we should go" she shook her head against his chest grabbing at his shirt._

_"I have to see him Sam please I need to see him"_

_"Maddie I don't think that's a good-"_

_"I didn't get to say goodbye Sam, I left and he-" she wouldn't let herself finish her sentence. Sam didn't know what else to say he just held her, he knew what she was going through but being on the outside looking in he didn't know what to do._

_"Maddie come on we'll give him a hunters burial ok ,we'll say goodbye the right way I promise" She felt herself being lifted up to her feet, her legs felt like they were broke, she had a sharp pain in her chest, her whole body ached, if Sam wasn't helping her she would've never made it to the doors. Stepping outside she saw Dean turn to them as a black limo drove off, Sam had let go of her as she leaned against the wall she saw him go over to Dean and say something and take the keys from him. She felt the tears roll down her face even though she wasn't aware that she was still crying, she saw Dean walking over to her and she pushed herself off the wall to meet him halfway but as soon as her back left the wall her legs gave out and she was falling, she felt herself hit the floor and the pain in her chest got worse and she started sobbing. She felt arms around her and saw legs come down next to her and she turned pulling Dean as close as she could burying her face into his neck feeling alone, weak and hopeless knowing that there was nothing she could do to change it. He was gone. _

Madison sat back in her chair wiping tears from her eyes and taking a deep breath before opening her eyes and looking at Gus "That's it, I can't anymore" Gus nodded and stood.

"You did enough, with time you will see there are some things you have no control over but it doesn't mean it was your fault, all you can control is how these things affect you"

"Yea"

"Take all the time you need to grieve, it's healthy for you and you don't have to be alone in this you have me and Jason"

"I just need a minute"

Gus nodded and left the room, she dropped her head into her hands and tried to keep the tears at bay but closing her eyes all she saw was her father in that bed and her emotions racked her and she sat in that room and sobbed for the father she had lost.


	16. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Madison walked into her room and saw Jason watching TV, when he saw her walk in he jumped up as she walked over to the bed.

"How'd it go?" Madison shook her head and let out a deep sigh. Jason saw that Madison looked out of it and probably didn't want to talk, so he sat down next to her.

"Never mind, we don't have to talk, you wanna watch a movie?" Madison was grateful that Jason knew when she was going through something.

"Ok, you pick the movie I'll get the ice cream" Jason patted her knee and got up to pick a movie, Madison smiled and left the room to go to the kitchen, she loved the quiet of the center with most of the hunters on hunts, the whole place just seemed peaceful. She grabbed a carton of ice cream when she heard a voice.

"Can you help me?" Madison turned and saw a little boy who couldn't be more then 10 standing with blood on his shirt. She put the ice cream down and went over to him looking for injuries.

"What happened, are you alright?"

"Can you help me?"

"Yea just tell me what happened, whose blood is this?"

"My sister" The little boy held out his hand and pointed, wanting her to follow him, she grabbed a knife off of the counter and followed him outside.

"Ok where?" The boy didn't say anything instead pointing to her car.

"Stay here" She instructed the little boy as she walked slowly to her car with the knife up ready for any tricks, she walked to the drivers side and heard a whimper, she ran around the car but stopped seeing nothing.

"What the hell?" She muttered under her breath, she turned to look at the bushes to see if there was anything there, as she took a step closer she stopped hearing a scream, she whipped her head around to where she had left the boy only to find no one, she walked back around to the front of the car.

"Little boy?" She heard a beep, she paused trying to find the source of the beeping, she looked at her car and saw a small red light turn on.

"Ooh shi-" The blast threw her back, she landed at the base of the stairs, she put her hands up to her ears trying to stop the ringing, blinking away the tears she saw a figure standing by her car that was now engulfed in flames. She felt a pair of hands lift her up.

"Maddie hey you ok?" She shook her head trying to make the blurriness go away.

"My car" Jason let out a relieved laugh.

"Come on, I'll get you a new one" Jason lifted Madison up into his arms, he saw her wince and grab at her side, he looked and saw a piece of glass sticking out of her abdomen.

"Don't touch, I'll get it out"

"Hurry it's healing" she groaned as Jason rushed up the stairs with her, trying to get her to the room as fast as he could, he knew if the wound healed before he could get the glass out he would have to cut her open to get it out. Kicking the door in he laid her on the bed and grabbed a towel.

"Ok on three, one two-" With a quick jerk he took the glass out and pressed the towel against her stomach. Letting out a breath, he looked up at her and gave her a comforting smile.

"Can't leave you alone for five minutes can I?" She let out a small laugh that turned into a whimper.

"Don't make me laugh"

"Sorry, why were you out there?"

"There was a little boy, told me his sister got hurt, he had blood on his shirt, I didn't realize it was a trick till the bomb went off"

"Jesus Maddie, all you had to do was get the ice cream" Madison smiled at him knowing he was trying to take her mind off of the pain from the gash healing.

"I'm sorry I ruined movie night"

"Naww you'll be fine in a couple minutes, we can start over" Jason got up and grabbed a bottle of blood and held it out to her. "Here drink" Madison took the bottle and took a long drink, by the time she pulled it away from her lips she could feel the wound almost completely healed.

"How is she?" Gus asked from the doorway.

"I'm fine"

"We were able to put the fire out but I think it's safe to say your car didn't make it" Madison let out a shaky breath, that car was the only real thing she had that was a piece of her dad and it hurt like a bitch to lose it like that.

"It had to be Asmodeus, he's been trying to get me to stop looking for him"

"But why is he using other people to do it, why doesn't he just come kill you himself?" Madison and Gus turned to look at Jason with semi wide eyes.

"What I'm just saying if he's as powerful as we keep hearing, why does he get someone else to do his dirty work?"

"Maybe he's testing you, watching, seeing you fight"

"That makes sense but I'm kind of with Jason, why not just come see how I fight first hand?"

"I don't know, but he seems to be upping his ante, it'd be wise to let him be for a little bit"

"Gus you know I can't do that"

"Maddie maybe he's right" Letting Asmodeus go free was the last thing she wanted to do, that damn demon has taken too much from her already, she wanted to find him and kill him.

"Madison, for a couple weeks just lay low"

"Fine, but after that nothing will stop me from finding this bastard" Gus nodded and stood up.

"He could decide to go after people you care for, maybe we should inform the Winchesters that they could be in danger" Madison looked at Gus, she knew he was right if something happened to them because she was too stubborn to warn them, she would never be able to live with her self.

"Fine warn them but don't give them any specifics" Gus walked out of the room leaving her and Jason alone. Jason sat down next to her on the bed.

"So your really gunna let it drop?"

"For now yea, I don't want him coming after you or Gus"

"I think we can handle it" Madison looked up at Jason felt her heart beat a little faster, seeing Jason and how much he was willing to do for her made her look at him different, she felt a feeling that she had only felt when she had first realized that she liked Dean. Looking at him now she couldn't stop the feeling of wanting to know how his lips felt on hers, she moved her head forward only to pull back and shake her head but then she had one of those 'fuck it' moments and pulled him closer to her giving him a light kiss on the lips to see if he would reciprocate when she felt his lips part welcoming her she took the opportunity to melt into him, shoving all the negative thoughts away she wrapped her arms around his neck and he lifted her up onto his lap and put his hands under her shirt pulling her as close as he could against him. She lifted his shirt over his head and ran her hand over his chest and then lifted them to let him pull her shirt off, his lips went to work on her neck kissing, and nibbling, she felt herself ache under his touch and pushed him onto his back, bending down she started trailing kisses down his chest, she stopped at the top at his pants, taking the chance to look up at Jason who she saw watching her with a grin on his face, she smiled at him before working to unbuckle his pants she had almost finished when he grabbed her hands, pulling her up and swinging her around so she was on her back and he was hovering over her, she smiled at him as he started repeating what she had just done except she didn't stop him from taking her pants off and throwing them across the room. He rubbed her through her moist panties and she felt her breath hitch, she arched back into the pillow as he pulled her panties to the side slowly slipping one finger in, she bit her lip suppressing a moan. She felt his warm breath as he teased her with the tip of his tounge, she arched her back pushing herself closer to him but he put his hand on her thighs to keep her still, she let out a whining moan as he started rubbing her clit, feeling it start to throb she clenched the sheets, a moan escaped as she felt his tounge press against her and enter, she put her hand on the back of his neck as he started sucking on her clit, she was aching to have him in her, he was driving her crazy with all the slow movements, he was so gentle with her like he would break her.

"Jace please" Jason pulled away and looked up at her continuing to rub her.

"What do you want?"

"Jace" she let out a throaty moan knowing that he was teasing her.

"Tell me"

"You, I want you" Jason smiled and inched back up trailing his tounge up to her neck, kissing her behind the ear, while Madison sat up clawing at his pants pushing them off. Once his pants hit the floor he pulled back and looked at her taking her chin into his hand and lifting her lips to meet his giving her a gentle kiss.

"You sure?" She nodded against him and he guided her back onto her back, he looked at her once last time before positioning himself on top of her. He pushed the tip into her, teasing her, she ran her hands through his hair pulling him down crashing her lips onto his, he pushed himself inside of her slowly, she bit down onto his lip moaning into his mouth as he filled her. He started off slowly, picking up more speed as she moved her hips to match his, Jason slid his arm underneath her lifting her up, pressing her up against his chest, she wrapped her arms around his back as she felt her orgasm building, she buried her face into his neck, feeling him squeeze her back she felt him let go inside of her triggering her own orgasm. He rolled off of her and laid down next to her pulling her into his arms and giving her a kiss on the head, she laid her head on his chest and they fell asleep like that, tangled in each others arms.


	17. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Madison was sitting in a training room with her group going over the hunt they were leaving for in the morning, she had wanted to go with them but she knew with most of the hunters gone and even more leaving to go on hunts she would be able to spend some more time with Jason without constant interruptions. As her group were cleaning there guns she got up and went down to the kitchen to get a snack, walking in she smiled seeing Jason leaning against the counter, she walked up to him putting her arms around his neck and giving him a kiss.

"Mmmm hi" Jason smiled against her lips, running his hand down her spine.

"Hi yourself"

"Your group almost ready?"

"Yup, soon it'll just be us" Bending down to bring his lips to hers he gave her a light kiss.

"I can't wait" Madison gave him a quick kiss before grabbing some chips and heading back to her group, her short walk back was interrupted by Gus stopping her and asking her if he could have a minute.

"What's up Guster?" Gus looked at her with a scowl ion his face.

"Please don't call me that" Madison shrugged and gave Gus a small smile.

"Sorry"

"I was told something very interesting by a hunter yesterday, it seems that your angel Castiel is with the Winchesters"

"They saw him, he's safe?"

"It would seem so, they were on a case in Oklahoma in a nursing home"

"Cas was on a case?"

"That's what I'm told"

"Well I guess that's good, at least he's safe"

"Yes, now I have a question for you"

"Ok"

"What do you know about these demon tablet?" Madison looked at Gus and shook her head letting out a sigh.

"I don't know much, I had hardly found out about it before we got into that fight, all I know is that could possibly close the gates of hell" Gus nodded and sat down on the edge of his desk.

"I've been trying to dig up anything I could but it seems they are shrouded in mystery just like everything else that could be important" Madison let out a small laugh, as nice as it would be to close the gates of hell she didn't have a lot of hope in it actually happening, but if anyone could pull it off it would be the Winchesters.

"I wish I could help you"

"You can, I know you have been in contact with Crowley and I was hoping you would ask him"

"Um.. I don't think Crowley would tell me anything even if he knew"

"Madison his affection for you is not lost on me, I understand the draw you feel for him also so it would help if you just inquired about the tablets" Madison nodded slowly, not looking forward to asking Crowley for even more help, she had been trying to stay away from him but there was a part of her that was excited to finally have a reason to see him.

She walked back into the training room to find her group finishing up, she bid them a goodnight, sending them to relax before heading out tomorrow. Alone, she figured she would try to get in touch with the demon who had occupied her mind. Looking around the room she called out his name hoping that he wasn't to busy to hear her, she didn't have to wait long.

"Madison" She stood up and looked at him taking in his apperence.

"Crowley" She said with what was supposed to be disgust but it had come out almost a soft whisper.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Um.. I need your help"

"Again, Love I think your underestimating how many times I'm wiling to help you"

"I know and believe me, me asking you for help is probably my lowest moment" Crowley put his hand over his heart in a mocking matter prompting Madison to roll her eyes.

"What do you want sweetheart?"

"The demon tablet-" Crowley took a step closer to her holding his hand up.

"Let me stop you right there, I will not assist you in anything having to do with that"

"Do you have it?"

"That needn't concern you"

"So you do have it, can you read it?"

"Madison you're trying me patience, now if that's all you wanted-" Crowley let the statement hang in the air as he turned from her.

"Wait, Ok no more tablet, have you found out anything about Asmodeus?" He turned back to her with a small smile gracing his lips.

"If I had don't you think I would have told you"

"I guess, it's just he blew my car up, he seems to be upping his antics"

"It would appear so, It would be best if you stopped looking for him, I'm telling you, you're not going to like what you'll find"

"I'm not scared of him"

"YOU SHOULD BE" Crowley shouted stepping in front of her. "He is not someone whose attention you want to attract"

"He was the one that had me practically run down, he took my-" Madison stopped herself running her hand through her hair.

"What, what did he take from you?" Madison shook her head, tears forming in her eyes. Crowley took her hand in his causing her to look up at him, she took a deep breath trying to keep her tears at bay.

"He took my-" Madison was cut short when the door opened and Jason stepped in, she quickly withdrew her hand from his and stepped back.

"What the hell is this?" Madison moved away from Crowley, walking up to Jason, she let out a sigh when she say the smug smile Crowley gave her as she moved from him.

"Jason, I was just asking Crowley about the demon tablet"

"What demon tablet, and what does that have to do with why you were holding hands with him?"

"Jace I wasn't holding his hand I was just asking a question"

"Is there a problem mate?" She rolled her eyes at Crowley, of course he would pick now to try to play on Jason's anger and suspicions.

"No, there's no problem right Jace" Madison put her hand up to his chest keeping him at bay.

"I think it's time you leave _mate_" Madison looked at Crowley and scrunched her eyebrows together with a pleading look in her eyes. Now was not the time for some macho showdown, especially when she knew Crowley would win. Crowley looked at her and let out a smile and gave her a wink before disappearing, she let out a breath and dropped her hand from Jason's chest.

"Maddie what the hell was that, why was he here?"

"Your Dad asked me to summon him"

"My dad asked you to summon Crowley?"

"Is was about the demon tablet"

"What the hell is the demon tablet?" Madison laid the whole story out for Jason, telling him everything but she felt leaving out the fact that Crowley was helping her find Asmodeus was for the best, she didn't want him to lose his shit over what Madison had to convince herself were nothing but innocent conversations. She finished talking and saw that he was letting everything sink in, she wasn't surprised when he suggested the go talk to his Dad. Walking to Gus's office she was hoping that Gus would be able to explain the situation to Jason better then she had, for the most part she stayed quiet as Jason talked to his father, not even looking up when he implied that there was more to Madison's relationship with Crowley then she was letting on, she was contemplating letting them argue without her when she brought out of her thoughts by Gus calling her name.

"Did you hear me?"

"Huh ooh no sorry"

"I said that there has been a development concerning the tablet"

"Ooh?"

"It seems that there is a hunter named Garth that might have some information"

"Wait Garth, the Garth that knows Dean?"

"And Sam" Madison rolled her eyes and waved away Jason's attempt to point out that she excluded Sam.

"Yes, if you and Jason are up to it, I think paying him a visit could help" Madison didn't know what to say, she did want to see Garth they had a good relationship, but she didn't want to risk running into Dean or Sam.

"I'm in if she is" Madison looked at Jason, pursing her lips, she knew he was challenging her and that was one thing you could always say about Madison Singer, she never turned down a challenge.

"Ok lets go see Garth"


	18. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"You sure you wanna do this?" Jason asked from the driver side of a car they had borrowed from Gus, they were on their way to meet Garth who they had heard was out on a hunt in New Jersey.

"I had to come with you" Jason scoffed and sunk lower into the seat. "I'm just saying he doesn't know you, would hate for him to kill you"

"Please after what you've told me about him, I doubt that would happen"

"Jace, Garth is tough, he killed the Tooth Fairy" Jason let out a laugh, Madison looked at him with a frown on her face.

"There's no such thing"

"Not anymore" Jason's laughter died down when he saw how serious she was. Madison laughed and Jason continued down the highway, they were making good time but Madison was nervous about seeing Garth, she knew the role he had taken upon his self once her dad died and she hadn't been too comfortable with it at first but she understood that the hunter community needed someone and with her dad being gone she couldn't think of anyone better then Garth.

"So how long will it take us to get to Jersey?" Madison asked Jason as she put her feet on the dashboard attempting to get comfortable.

"About a day"

"Hopefully we don't miss him"

"We shouldn't, do you know what he's hunting?"

"A phantom train"

"I think we'll catch him and I'm sure he'll need the help" Madison nodded and rested her head on the back of the chair. With the vibrations of the car and the low hum of Metallica, Madison fell asleep, Jason loved how peaceful and innocent she looked when she was sleeping, she looked like a normal girl, he let himself imagine that they were just a normal couple on a road trip, of course the bag full of bottles of blood in the backseat and the various weapons in the trunk shattered that illusion. For the next day Madison and Jason took turns driving, Madison felt much more at ease with Jason, there was just something about him that made Madison look forward to getting back on the road, with the Winchesters she dreaded the long car rides, being confined to the backseat and while she was grateful to have the space to stretch out she felt excluded out of most of the conversation and even though she was glad she didn't have to get in the middle of their bickering it still felt lonely sometimes. Getting further into New Jersey Madison took her phone out and called Garth.

"Hello"

"Garth it's Maddie"

"Maddie, Dean's Madison?"

"Do you know another one?"

"Well yea this waitress in Tampa"

"Ok well No this is De-... I mean this is Maddie Singer"

"Well how are you, I heard about what happened, do you need some help with something?"

"Uh... No I wanted to know where you were"

"Why?"

"Cuz I just got into Jersey, seems there's a phantom train, thought I'd check it out"

"Ooh well I'm actually on that case"

"You're kidding wow small world, so hey you need any help, I mean if you don't I can turn back around?"

"Oh no I can always use your help, I'm staying at the Best Western on Park Plaza room 28"

"Ok I'll be there soon"

"Ok you're gunna get a room right, I mean it's not that your not, you know, but Dean would hunt me down if we, you know and I don't-"

"Goodbye Garth" Madison rolled her eyes hanging up the phone and giving Jason directions to the motel.

"So did you not tell him I was with you on purpose?"

"It never came up" Jason nodded his head slowly and turned his attention back to the road, Madison let out a sigh and hoped that Jason wouldn't make this into a big deal, the whole reason she had agreed to this 'relationship' was because it was easy, Jason was her safety net at this point, not to say that she didn't feel something for him but it was no where close to what she had felt for Dean at their best, but there was no telling what this could end up to be, but she wasn't holding her breath knowing how her life was. Pulling up to the motel she saw Garth's car in the parking lot she looked around checking to see if there was a slick black car lurking anywhere, she knew they weren't here but she felt better after checking.

"Ok, you go get the room and I'll go talk to Garth"

"Uh huh" Madison grabbed Jason's arm as he walked past her.

"Hey, I'm not trying to hide you, I just want to talk to him alone first, that's it"

"I know" Jason bent down and gave her a small kiss and bringing his hand around to pat her butt before walking into the lobby of the motel. Madison smiled and walked over to the room Garth told her he was in and knocked. She heard some shuffling on the other side of the door before Garth appeared in front of her.

"You're here"

"I told you I would be" Madison said stepping into the room.

"I just didn't think you would be here so soon" Garth said stepping out of the room looking out before stepping back in and shutting the door.

"Well I told you I was close"

"Yea, Yea you did" Madison eyed Garth, he was acting to nervous for her to be comfortable.

"Garth, what's going on?" Garth ran his hand through his hair and sat down at the table flipping his phone in his other hand.

"I talked to Dean" Madison took a deep breath and prayed that it was just an innocent conversation, but who was she kidding.

"And?"

"I asked him if they had sent you down here to help me" Madison let out another deep breath.

"Why, why would you do that?"

"Well I heard you had a falling out but I didn't think it was this bad"

"What did he say?"

"He said he didn't want to talk about you, that he never-" Garth stopped and looked at her.

"What, never what?"

"He never wanted to talk about you, but he was just mad, whatever happened I'm sure it will blow over" Madison nodded and calmed herself.

"No, Yea you're right, anyway so this train?" Garth jumped out of the chair and started gathering up some of the papers of the table.

"Yea, I've looked into every disappearance and it seems that at midnight on any given night an invisible train plows through the station and then some screaming lunatic just vanishes, legend says the train takes them to hell" Madison nodded and tried to pay attention but she couldn't stop thinking about Dean, she wished she could just talk to him to make him see what she was doing was going to pay off in the long run. She was brought back to reality when she noticed Garth had stopped talking.

"Ok um, so what's the plan then?" Garth opened his mouth to answer but was stopped when his phone started ringing. Garth picked it off the table and looked at Madison debating if he should answer. Madison saw his hesitation and once he looked at her, she knew who it had to be ringing him.

"What's wrong?"

"It's Sam"

"Answer it"

"What do I say?"

"I don't know, I'm not here"

"You don't want to talk to him?" Garth answered the phone while Madison thought, did she really want to talk to Sam, she knew trying to get him to see things her way was a dead end, he would never go against his brother. Madison saw Garth looking at her with raised eyebrows, she rolled her eyes and held her hand out. Garth told Sam to hold on before handing it to her, she felt her stomach sink, she couldn't remember being this nervous ever, she slowly put the phone to her ear and spoke.

"Hi, Sam"


	19. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"Hi Sam" Madison held her breath after she spoke, she was hoping he would talk to her but on the other hand she was hoping that he would just hang up so she wouldn't have to hear his voice and regret her decisions.

"Maddie, thank god are you ok?" Madison let out a relived laugh, she was glad that he seemed happy to hear from her.

"Yea, I'm fine, how is everything on your side?"

"Not bad, you know the stuff with Dean-"

"Sam can we not talk about him, I know he's still mad and I get it, I just wanted to check on my huge little brother"

Sam let out a laugh. "I'm fine Maddie I promise"

"Well what's been up, have you had any fun cases without me?"

"Not much, ran into Benny again"

"Dean's 'vampire' friend?"

"Yea"

"How'd that go?"

"It was a mess, Martin died" Madison let out a breath and ran a hand through her hair, she had liked Martin from when they had meet the one time, he was weird, and Madison always took to the weird things; hence the blood.

"Damn that sucks, was it Benny?"

"Yea but it was a fucked up situation"

"It always is" They fell into an awkward silence, Madison didn't know if he was with Dean and she didn't want to ask because she didn't want to seem like she cared.

"So I know you said you didn't want to talk about Dean but Maddie he's hurt"

"How can you tell, he hides everything"

"No more then what you hid from us" Madison let out a sigh as Sam continued. "Look I'm sorry but he didn't really have time to deal with it, you just left"

"He told me to leave Sammy, what did you expect me to do?"

"Come back when he cooled down, he misses you I know he does" Madison felt her throat close and tears start to well.

"I know Sammy I miss him too"

"Do you love him?"

"Sam-"

"No, Maddie come on you guys have been going back and forth for almost 8 years, I know you have a problem with saying it but he needs to know you love him if you guys are going to work"

"I know Sam, I just need some time to figure everything out"

"Ok well do me a favor call him please if not for him for me, you know how Dean's like when he's moody" Madison let out a laugh.

"Yea, yea I'll think about it" A knock sounded on the motel door and Madison guessed it was Jason getting fed up with waiting for her. "Look Sammy I gotta go but please be careful ok, and I know I don't have to say it but look out for him for me, I can't handle losing one of you again"

"Yea, you be careful too, Love you Short Stack" Madison let out a laugh at the nickname that he had given her because of her only being 5'4. She looked towards the door as Garth opened it and waved her hand letting him know that Jason was fine.

"Yea you to Beanstalk, and do me a favor don't tell him we talked, I'll call him when we finish the case"

"Ok and if you run into trouble just call, we could be there in less then a day"

"Alright bye Sam" Madison pulled the phone from her ear and hung up before he had the chance to say goodbye, she was always anxious about him or Dean saying bye to her, in the handful of times they did say it she wouldn't see them for months or one of them would die, so she had always made it a point to never hear them say goodbye to her. Madison got up off the bed and handed the phone back to Garth, turning to Jason she introduced him to Garth and having gotten the pleasantries out of the way they all started going over the case, Jason didn't ask her about the phone call and she didn't bring it up. They stayed in Grath's room for a couple more hours trying to come up with a plan and when they couldn't pin point a day the train could show up they called it a night. Jason and Madison went to their rooms leaving Garth to get some sleep, walking into their room she quickly gathered her stuff and went to the bathroom jumping in the shower to avoid whatever conversation Jason was going to try to spring on her. Getting out of the shower she was hoping he had gone to sleep but seeing the light still on she decided the best way to not get into it was to get to him before he got to her. Not even bothering with grabbing the towel she opened the door and stepped out, she saw Jason laying on the single bed with his eyes closed, she cleared her throat and he opened one eye and sat up in the bed.

"Should I be naked too?" Madison shrugged innocently.

"If you want to join me you can" Jason smiled at her and got up taking his shirt off and walking over to her.

"I know what you're doing" Jason said running his hand up her arm.

"And what is that?" Jason bent down to kiss her shoulder.

"Getting out of talking"

"Did it work?" Jason smiled down at her and lifted her up, Madison let out a squeak of surprise and wrapped her legs around his waist, he sat down on the bed as he ran his hand up and down her back. "I'll take that as a yes" Madison pushed him down on the bed and the only noise coming from their room were moans of pleasure.

Waking up the next morning Madison felt good, she was ready to get to work, having talked to Sam the night before, she felt like she still had Sam to call if she ever needed anything, but right now in this moment all she wanted to do was work on whatever her and Jason had.

"Stop thinking so hard" Madison smiled as Jason's rough voice met her ear, she turned around in his arms so she could look at him.

"Morning to you to"

"I'm surprised you're up"

"Yea, well you gave me quite a workout last night"

"Hmmm, I think I'm gunna want to talk to you more often" Madison smiled and leaned in giving him a kiss before getting up and heading to the bathroom to put some clothes on, her life felt good right now, the only thing that she had to deal with was this damn train and then she would decide if she would call Dean or not. Walking back out of the shower she saw Jason standing outside with the door open talking to someone, she walked over peeking her head out.

"Hey Garth"

"Hey Mad, I was just running today's game plan past Jason"

"Ok, so what's up?"

"I figured maybe we could check some mental wards, see if anybody is ranting about getting dragged to hell"

"Alright sounds good" Madison walked back into the room to grab her boots, sitting down on the bed to put them on, Madison pulled her duffel bag out from under the bed, she took out a bottle of blood and took a big swig, putting the top back on she took a deep breath as she felt her skin start to tingle.

"Is that what happened?" Madison looked up at Garth who was watching her with a harden look.

"Yea" Garth nodded his head slowly before giving her a small smile, but she could see the small hint of disgust that was showing in his eyes.

"Alright well I'll check the mental hospital on 3rd, you guys want to take the hospital?" Garth walked out of the room and Jason sat down next to Madison.

"You Ok?"

"Yea, just hoping this doesn't change anything" Jason stood up and gave her a kiss on her forehead before helping her off the bed and letting her walk out of the room, following behind her he waved at Garth as he drove off, for Madison's sake he hoped that Garth wouldn't let this screw up their relationship, he knew what Madison had lost already and he didn't think she could handle losing anymore people in her life, he knew if she did, not even the blood could keep her from losing control.


	20. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Madison and Jason were walking out of the hospital, they had no luck finding any raving lunatics, they were hoping that Garth fared better, Madison had tried calling him to let him know they had nothing, but he didn't answer leaving Madison feeling guilty that she may have just ruined another relationship in her life. Pulling back into the motel Madison saw Garth's car, she let Jason go ahead to talk to Garth, while she walked to her room. Opening the door she sat on the bed and quickly found a bottle and downed it, she could feel her anxiety rising, she took a few deep breaths and went to the bathroom to wash her face, she had this urge to hit someone, she needed to let her magic out, it was bottling up and soon it would come out on its own and she wouldn't be able to stop it. Walking back out of the room she saw Jason and Garth talking, she slowly made her way over to them.

"Hey" Garth turned and looked at her giving her a smile.

"Bout time you showed up"

"Yea, I had to wash the crazy off"

"Well Jason told me you didn't find anything, and I got nothing so I'm thinking we should just head to the train station" Madison nodded and looked at Garth, she was looking for any hint that Garth might see her in a different way but she saw nothing that would indicate that their relationship would end up like her and the Winchesters.

"That's fine with me" Garth let them know what time they would be meeting and then went into his room to rest, leaving Madison and Jason to get lunch and relax around the pool, Madison was amazed at how things were just so easy with Jason around, how she was able to find not just moments but long periods of time where things were quiet, at times she felt guilty not fighting beside Sam and Dean but knowing who she was fighting for in the greater scheme it was worth it. Madison was brought out of her thoughts by Jason throwing his shirt at her.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm getting in, it's hot" Jason undid his pants, kicking off his boots and letting his pants fall to the ground before stepping out of them and looking at Madison. "You coming?"

"No, I don't have a swimsuit" Jason threw his arms out and motioned to himself standing there in nothing but his boxers.

"Aww come on, when was the last time you even got into a pool?" Madison looked at Jason and smiled.

"Jace I'm good"

"Ok suit yourself" Jason dived into the water, Madison smiled and contemplated joining him but she didn't get a chance to make a decision before the cold water hit her.

"Jason!" Madison shot up out of the chair twisting her wet T-shirt in her hand "What the hell is wrong with you?!" Jason laughed and dived back under the water.

"Ooh he thinks he's funny I'm gunna drown him" Madison mumbled to herself as she stripped off the wet clothes leaving her in her bra and panties. She walked up to the edge as he reemerged from under the water.

"Aww did you get wet?"

"I'm gunna kill you, that water was freezing"

"You gotta get in this freezing water before you can kill me" Madison hesitated at the edge, she hated being cold, she began to take a step back from the edge when she felt the cold water hit her naked skin, she let out a scream and looked at Jason.

"That's it" Madison jumped in, feeling the water hitting her she regretted the decision and cursed Jason. As she came up she felt a shiver run through her, Jason swam over to her and wrapped his arms around her, Madison wrapped her legs around his waist.

"It's not that bad"

"It's freezing" Jason pushed his lips to hers and cupped her butt, playing with the fabric of her panties, before he could get to far Madison broke the kiss off.

"You're mean" Jason let out a chuckle and went to kiss her again, but Madison lifted herself up pushing him under the water and trying to swim away the fastest she could, she barley moved from her spot before Jason grabbed hold of her ankle pulling her under.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A middle aged man was walking down a hallway holding a small white piece of paper, he stopped in front of a large brown door and knocked lightly. The door opened and he quickly stepped in closing the door, he put the envelope on the desk in front of him and took a step back waiting for the man looking out of the window to acknowledge him.

"Did you find her?"

"Yes Sir, she is in New Jersey" The man nodded and walked back from the window putting his glass down and picking up the envelope.

"What would you have us do Sir?" The man looked over the content of the envelope before putting them in his coat pocket.

"She's been too quiet, I think It's time I meet her"

"Yes Sir" The middle aged man turned and walked out of the office and set out to collect the essentials he would need to bring their guest to his lord.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Madison and Garth were driving in his car on their way to the train station with Jason in the car in front of them, after a relaxing day she was eager to see some action, she was glad that she was riding with Garth it would give her a chance to talk to him and make sure they were Ok, but they had been driving for about 10 minutes and neither one of them had said anything. She was thinking of a way to bring up the blood without making it worse.

"So what's up with the blood?" Garth asked, causing Madison to chock out a laugh at his bluntness.

"Wow, didn't expect that"

"Well I'm curious"

"It help's me keep my magic under control"

"How?"

"My magic, It's like got a mind of it's own, It comes out when I'm in danger or if I get too worked up, the blood keeps it at bay until I'm ready to use it"

"Has that happened before, you losing control of it?"

"Yea, I burnt down a haunted building that me and the boy's were checking out, thank god no one was hurt, but after that I tried to learn better ways to control it and so far the blood is the best way" Garth nodded and pulled into the parking lot, turning the car off he turned to her.

"I don't get it but I do, you know, I just hope you find a better way" Madison nodded and watched Garth get out of the car before climbing out herself. They walked over to Jason and went into the train station, Madison walked over to the counter buying a ticket for the train that was due at 12:04 am, looking at the clock they had about a half an hour before midnight, they spent that time looking for any one acting nervous or jumpy but they had no such luck. At 5 minutes to midnight they decided to go onto the platform, Jason and Garth walked ahead of Madison she kept up with them until she felt a buzzing in her pocket, she stopped seeing the number come up as 'Unavailable', she scrunched her eyebrows up in confusion and let it stop ringing before shoving the phone back into her pocket, she took a step forward and ran right into someone.

"Oh I'm so sorry"

"It's fine miss, it was my mistake"

"No, I wasn't watching where I was going"

"Well no harm no foul, have a nice night Madison" The man started to walk but Madison grabbed his arm swinging him back around to face her.

"How did you know my name?"

"I'm acquainted with you Madison"

""What do you-" Madison was interrupted by the clock striking midnight, she turned to look at the platform, she saw Jason and Garth standing on it looking around, waiting for something to happen. As the clock rang for the fourth time Madison turned back to look at the man, and frowned seeing that he was no where to be found. She scanned the crowd trying to find him but he was gone, Madison heard the clock chime again, she walked closer to the platform as the clock finished chiming, she stopped and waited on bated breath for something to happen, when nothing did she walked forward to Jason and Garth but stopped, feeling a shiver run though her she heard a small whisper of someone calling her name. She looked around trying to find the source of it, she felt herself get dizzy, she tried to grab onto something to keep from falling but it was no use, she fell against the wall and put her hand on her chest feeling her heart beating so fast it felt like it was going to beat right out of her chest. Through her hazy vision she saw someone, someone she never thought she would see again, she spoke one word before letting out a loud scream and passing out.

"Daddy"


	21. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

So idk if i should continue i see that people are reading but im not getting any feedback so im not sure i want to continue as much as i love writing this so if you could let me know if you like it or not just so i know what i should do and thank you to all the people who have followed and favorited it means a lot~~~~

"Let's get her inside" Jason instructed Garth as he lifted Madison out of the car, she was still passed out from whatever it was that happened at the train station. Garth walked in front of Jason and quickly opened the door to the room, Jason softly laid her on the bed and turned to Garth.

"What the hell happened?"

"I have no idea, maybe we should call-"

"No, we are not calling the Winchester" Garth let out a sigh, removing his trucker hat.

"Well obviously something went wrong" Jason looked down at Madison who had yet to move or make any noises.

"We can figure it out Ok, we don't need them, we're two capable hunters with years of experience" Garth nodded and walked over to the door, opening it.

"Ok I'll go get my notes on the case"

"I think Maddie just became the case" Jason looked down at Madison as Garth walked out of the room. Jason ran a hand through Madison hair. "What the hell happened to you?"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Daddy?" Madison looked up at the man who she had lost with a confused look, she had no idea what to make of the situation, but at this moment she didn't care, her father was standing right in front of her and that's all that mattered.

"Hi Maddie"

"How are you here?"

"I had to talk to you" Madison stood up and walked slowly up to Bobby before hesitantly putting her arms around his neck and then once she knew he was really there she tightened her grip on him not wanting to let him go ever again.

"I missed you" Madison mumbled into his chest.

"Me to babygirl, but what I have to say it really important"

"Ok"

"Madison you have to give in" Madison took a step back and looked up at her father.

"What?"

"Babygirl you're just not strong enough" Madison felt the tears spring up before she had a chance to stop them.

"I don't-"

"Maddie think about it, do you really think you can win here, you're all alone now"

"But I'm not, I have Jason" Bobby shook his head and smiled down at his daughter.

"Do you really think that boy cares about you, I barley cared about you and you were my blood"

"Why are you saying this?"

"I'm trying to protect you Babygirl, If you give in now you can stop all the deaths that you will inevitably cause"

"Dad, please"

"I know it hurts baby but haven't you lost enough already, you couldn't save your Mom or me, Sam and Dean died on your watch how many times?" Madison let out a sob and hung her head, he was right everything he was saying was right, there was no denying it, all that blood had been on her hands.

"I'm sorry" Madison let out in such a small whisper that if Bobby wasn't standing close to her he would've never heard it.

"I know you are, but sorry won't bring me back, the only word that's powerful enough to do that is Yes" Madison' head shoot up.

"If I say yes to Lucifer you can come home"

"It would be your reward, you've fought long enough, don't you think you deserve it, or do you think I deserve to be tortured in hell, No one will ever love you as much as I did girl, you owe me" Madison shook her head feeling the tears gliding down her cheeks, she wiped them only to have them be replaced by new ones.

"But Dean-"

"I what?" Madison looked up as the new voice made it's way to her ears, sucking in a breath to calm herself and straightening her shoulders to not look weak, she faced the man that stood where just moments ago her dead father stood. She breathed his name and felt the emotions take over.

"Dean"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Ok so it says here that the victims would be brought into the hospital after passing out, but they could never figure out why they fainted or how they woke up, but they would be out for 2 days each time and then wake up the third ranting and raving about the hounds dragging them to hell and how they deserved it" Jason nodded as Garth told him about the victims and he tried swallowing the feeling of dread that rose up as Garth talked but there was no use.

"Did they all deserve it?"

"No, from what I see one was a first grade teacher, one a pastor, I mean they all seem like good people"

"So how does this train pick people I don't get it?"

"Yea me either, maybe they all had secrets"

"Could be, I'm gunna call me Dad see if he knows anything that could be useful" Garth nodded as Jason opened the door and stepped out to call Gus, he glanced at Madison and then at the door before sipping his phone out of his pocket.

_Sam something happened might need your help- Garth_

_What happened, is Maddie ok?- Sam_

_I don't know but if we can't figure this out in 48 hours just be ready to come- Garth_

_Alright just keep me updated-Sam _

Garth put his phone back in his pocket as Jason walked back into the room and taking his spot on the bed next to Madison.

"My Dad is looking into it"

"Well hopefully he finds something, but if he can't I'm calling Dean" Jason shot Garth a look before turning back to Madison, he would find something, he wasn't going to let that asshat come running back into Maddie's life just when she started to move on.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Dean"

"Madison" Dean all but spat at her, she could hear the venom in his voice and see the hatred in his eyes.

"I'm sorry"

"For what Maddie, we told you sorry isn't good enough"

"Dean I never met for any of this to happen"

"Like Sam dying, bleeding out into my hands, you were right there when Sam died and you just let him die in my arms, you could've saved him but you didn't, you let me make that deal you wanted me to, you wanted me to die "

"Dean I didn't I-"

"Don't say you love me, you never loved me, you let my little brother jump in that pit just because you didn't want to say yes, you see how everything comes back to you denying Lucifer, you think drinking that damn blood is going to help you, nothing will help you Maddie, you're dead, we're all dead and it's all because you're not strong enough" Madison let the tears run down her face as he continued to talk, she didn't have the strength to stand up for her self.

"Why do you think I went to Lisa instead of you, you weren't half the woman she was and you never will be" Madison sunk to the ground as Dean continued telling her her faults, she pulled her knees into her chest and set her forehead on her knees praying that whatever was happening would stop.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"I got it" Garth exclaimed jumping up from his chair, causing Jason to snap awake.

"What?"

"I got it, I know what they had in common"

"What is it?"

"They all felt guilty about a death, the teacher her mother died at childbirth and her father used to tell her it as her fault, the pastor turned a junkie away and then the junkie ended up dead the next morning, you see they all had people die, they felt responsible"

"Ok so what's Maddie's guilt?"

"Could be a number of things" Jason nodded and thought of all the times Madison had expressed guilt over someone dying but there was only one death that got to her the most.

"It's Bobby, the death she feels most guilty for is his"


	22. Chapter 20

This was a hard chapter to write but I got it done so I'm proud of myself and I wanna thank shimmer379, Carver Edlund and ASHLEY.E606 for the reviews it means so much to me that someone else likes this story as much as I like writing it. Ok now on to the story

Chapter 21

"How do we wake her up?" Jason asked going over Garths notes.

"I don't think we can, she has to realize that Bobby's death wasn't her fault"

"There's gotta be some way we can help her" Garth shrugged and got up to stretch his legs, they had been going over his notes all night and the only thing they got out of it was more notes. They weren't any closer to figuring out how to help Madison then they were when she first collapsed in the train station.

"She has two more days before she ends up in hell, we got to figure out something"

"We will, maybe we can get Tiny over here to protect her while we go back down to the train station"

"Whose Tiny?"

"Maddie's hellhound" Garth stared shell shocked at Jason, this was the first time hearing that Madison had a hellhound, he didn't even know what they hell that meant.

"Wait, Mad has a hellhound?" Jason nodded his head, not looking up from the notes, he knew Garth would need a couple seconds to digest what he just said.

"Ok I'll summon Tiny you stay with her" Garth nodded keeping his eyes locked on Madison. Jason walked out of the room and started towards Garth's room, he hoped that by getting Tiny here it would give them the opportunity to look deeper into how to help Madison without leaving her unprotected.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Madison opened her eyes and took in the silence of the room, she wasn't sure how long she had been here in this door less white room, but to her it felt like forever. She had sat up after Dean had left, waiting for the next person to come into the room and torment her. She stood up when no one came and started to walk around the room looking for a way out, she ran her hand against the wall looking for an area that could indicate an opening. As she neared the furthest corner away from her she could feel air coming through a slight slit, she brought her ear against the wall and could hear the air blowing through, she stepped back trying to figure out how she would break through.

"Finally!" She knew she didn't have her gun on her so she figured she would try to see if her magic would work, she held her hand out and concentrated on letting the fire in. Her hand closed as she heard a banging on the walls, she didn't know what it meant but she knew she needed to get the hell out before she found out. She opened her hand as the banging got louder, she felt the fire push through and appear on her hand engulfing it, she laid her hand on the wall and pushed, letting the fire transfer from her hand to the wall, she was hoping to make a big enough hole to escape out of.

"Come on, Come on" She started to grow uneasy that she wouldn't be able to work quick enough, the banging kept getting louder and she could hear a small ringing, she started clawing at the wall trying to get an opening, as soon as she made a sizeable enough hole the banging stopped, she didn't let the silence distract her as she made the hole big enough for her to slip through. As she looked around she saw that she was in a dark hallway that looked like it held a dungeon, she turned back to where the hole was and found none, in fact there wasn't even a wall there, just a long dark hallway, she searched around trying to find a weapon but came up short, so she decided to start walking down the hallway to see if she could find a way out. She rounded the corner but was stopped short as she ran into a hard chest and felt hands grasp her arms, she looked up and her eyes widened as she saw the demon in front of her. He brought his hand up to stroke her cheek, bending down to bring his lips an inch from her ear.

"My Queen"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Are you sure we should just leave her?" Garth asked as he rounded up his gun, Jason had returned with Tiny in tow, not that neither of them could see the hound, but they knew he was there by his low growl he let out when Jason opened the door, they figured it had been seeing Madison in her state and that he could probably sense that something was wrong with his owner.

"She'll be fine, Tiny won't let anyone near her" Jason and Garth walked out of the room and headed to the car, Garth slid in the driver seat as Jason got in the passenger side.

"So you think something else is going on?"

"With what?"

"With Maddie, I mean all the other people felt like they deserved to go to hell, there has to be something that makes them think that" Garth nodded as he pulled out of the motel parking lot, it made sense that something else was going on with Madison, they just had to figure out what.

"Maybe they see shit when their passed out, makes them think that they actually deserve to be dragged to hell" That seemed logical to them and if this thing was going on guilt Jason knew that Bobby would defiantly be making an appearance to torment his daughter.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"My Queen" Madison stood in shock, this wasn't possible they put him away he couldn't be here in front of her, holding her by the arms.

"We killed you" He threw his head back and laughed, the sound sending shivers down Madison's body.

"You never killed me, you just put me on the shelf but I'm back" Madison tried to step away but his grip on her tightened and she was stuck in front of the only thing in the world that scared her.

"You- You can't be"

"Of course I can, you let me out, don't you remember my queen" Madison shook her head, this couldn't be happening, he can't be here, she never let him out of his cage, she never said Yes.

"You accepted your place by my side, You're quite the ruthless queen, no mercy for anyone and one hell of a lover" Madison cringed as he moved closer to her, her head was spinning, but when she felt his breath on her face she snapped out of whatever trance she had been in and quickly pushed him back.

"I would never do that" He looked at her with a grin and turned his head, looking behind him, Madison's eyes followed his and she let out a gasp as a woman stepped out from behind him and put her hand on his arm, looking up at her King. Madison's mouth fell open, she had done it, she submitted and now here she was standing in front of Lucifer and herself as his Queen.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"This was a bust" Jason said as him and Garth walked out of the train station, they had found nothing that could help Madison, Jason was considering having his Dad come out and help, even though Jason had an open access to the magic's that his Dad used, he never felt the need to use it, but the hours were ticking away and they were still at a lost.

"I really think we should call Sam and get them down here" Garth suggested as he pulled out of the parking lot.

"We are not doing that"

"Jason I don't know what you and Mad have going on but we have to think about her, we can't let whatever problems you guys have with the Winchesters get in the way of helping her" Jason knew he was right, but his pride wouldn't let him agree to calling in another man to help his girl.

"We are gunna figure this out, we still have time" Garth shook his head.

"Jason we have less then 48 hours"

"I'm aware"

"I'm just saying if we can't help her by the morning I'm calling Sam"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Madison let out a stifled scream as the blade pierced her stomach, she wanted to fight back but her legs and arms were chained to the wall, giving her no way to defend herself.

"God I was so weak" Madison looked up at herself, it was mind boggling to see herself look like this, she looked exactly the same but she looked hardend, she defiantly played the part of Lucifer's Queen, every now and then her eyes would turn a deep purple, showing Madison just how deep she had fallen. Lucifer's Queen lifted Madison up against the wall and looked her over.

"You should just give in sooner, this is where we end up, you can't stop this from happening, we are meant to be his"

"You're wrong" Madison was knocked into the wall and she slid down against it landing on her hip, she let out a scream as the concrete broke her fall.

"You wanna know how it ends, How you say yes?" Madison turned her head to look away from her. "You kill Dean and Sam, you slaughter them, Sam first of course, making Dean watch and you know what, we liked it, seeing Dean standing defenseless as we take his blade to his brother's neck"

"Stop"

"But we save the best for last, our beloved hound Tiny, you watch him rip Dean limb from limb, I can still hear his screams, God that was the best night of our life, getting rid of the last two things that held us together"

"I said stop" Madison yelled as she jumped to her feet, she felt her magic rise up and all she saw was black"

"There's that fire" Lucifer's Queen looked at herself with her eyes glazed over with purple. "You see me and you are the same, you have this in you and I'm gunna carve it out of you" Madison held her ground as Lucifer's Queen stalked over to her. She heard the banging on the walls start again, it had a loud ringing noise that came with it, she saw herself bring her hands to her ears and drop to the floor and then she was gone and someone else stood in her place.

"Hello sweetheart"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The night came and went and they still had nothing, Jason tried pouring some blood down Madison's throat to see if it would do anything but there were no changes, the only thing indicating that Madison was still alive was the steady rise and fall of her chest. Garth stepped outside to go get a cup of coffee leaving Jason sleeping in the room, he pulled out his phone and true to his word he did what he told Jason he would do if they couldn't figure this out.

"Hey Sam it's me, I think you and Dean need to get down here"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Authors note

I don't know if this was confusing for anyone but Madison was being tourted by herself as Lucifers queen...Its kinda like in the episode 'The End' when Dean ran into his future self, this is kinda like that except in this case Madison runs into herself as Lucifer's Queen so there you go, I hope I made sense lol and Garth calls Madison, 'Mad' I kinda thought it'd be cute if he had a little nickname for her so that's it just wanted to clarify, again thank you for reading. Reviews make me happy so someone make me happy.


	23. Chapter 21

I want to thank everytone whose reading this, especially Marrow 365, shimmer379, ashley.e606 for the reviews I hope you like this chapter and Ive already written the next 2 chapters and we are staring to get into it for real now.

Chapter 21

"Hello sweetheart" Madison looked up at the demon in front of her and let out a relieved sigh, she never thought she would be this happy to see him.

"Crowley" She breathed out with what little strength she had.

"I seem to have made saving you a habit" Crowley said as he undid Madison's chains and let her fall against him.

"How did you find me?"

"I was made aware by one of your friends"

"Who?"

"The witch Gus" Madison smiled and grabbed onto Crowley's arm steadying herself, she had no idea where he was leading her, but she was just grateful that it was him that found her.

"Where are we going?" Madison asked as he led her down another dark hallway.

"I'm taking you back"

"Thank you" Madison sighed out as Crowley looked down at her resting against him and smiled at her before continuing.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Jason woke up and realized he was alone in the room with Madison, he couldn't tell if Tiny was still there and he figured that Garth went for breakfast, he walked into the bathroom and washed his face, they had less then 24 hours before Madison's time was up, he was starting to grow frustrated at their lack of solutions. Walking back into the room, he sat down next to Madison and ran his hand down her face, he had no idea what was going on with her and it pissed him off that here he was sitting there and she was going through god knows what. He looked up as Garth came into the room with 2 coffees.

"No change?" Jason shook his head as he took a coffee and sat at the table as they started going over the notes trying to see if they may have missed something. As the hours ticked by they grew more frustrated, Jason hadn't asked Garth if he called Sam yet, he was less then thrilled thinking that they could be on their way, he could only imagine how it would go down if the Winchesters show up. They didn't take any breaks throughout the day except to eat or use the bathroom, but there was always one of them in the room with her.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"How are we going to get out of here?" Madison asked as Crowley led her around a corner, they had been navigating their way around the twists and turns and she had a feeling that Crowley may have gotten them lost.

"We will be there soon sweetheart" Madison nodded and stopped leaning against the wall to try to gather some of her strength.

"I'm tired, I have to rest"

"Would you like me to carry you?" Crowley asked leaning against the wall next to her and smiling at her.

"No, I just need a second, can't you just poof us out of here?"

"It was hard enough getting in"

"Where are we exactly?"

"Your version of hell, in your head"

"Well if this is my version, I want a door to appear and for us to get out of here" Madison looked at the wall across from her and waved her hand, praying that a door would just appear, but when none did she dropped her shoulders in defeat.

"I don't think that's how it works" Crowley said teasing her, Madison let out a snort and slid down to the floor. She was nothing but shocked when Crowley actually sat down next to her. She looked over to him with an eyebrow raised.

"Why did you come?"

"Someone had to save you"

"Yea but why you?" Crowley turned and met her eye line, grabbing onto her hands and holding them in front of her.

"Madison, my affection for you is something that I never thought I would have to admit, but even if I didn't need you to be my queen to keep Lucifer in that cage for all eternity, I would still have feelings for you, you are beautiful, strong, brave and all around a hell of a woman, you have been through more then your share of pain and you've handled it with more grace then anyone else could. To me you are absolutely perfect, As a demon I thought love was lost on me, but you have proven me wrong" Madison looked at Crowley with tears shining in her eyes, how it was possible for a demon to make her feel so loved and wanted was beyond her, but here he was achieving the impossible. Madison didn't have time to think before she was closing the distance between her and Crowley and pulling him to her.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"It's almost 6" Garth pointed out as he looked at his phone, Sam had texted letting him know that they were hauling ass to get there as fast as they can, Garth thought that now was as good a time as any to address the elephant in the room.

"Sam's almost here" He didn't get a response out of Jason just a small nod, he didn't know what was going to happen between the boys and Madison when they got here, but as long as they dealt with Madison first, he would weather whatever storm came after. Jason was too busy with his own thoughts to care that Dean was on his way, playing the role of the knight in shining armor, but what Dean didn't know was that there was no way in hell Jason was going to let him swoop in and take credit for coming, when he's been working his ass off non-stop for the last 2 days. Sitting back into his seat, he ran a hand down his face, and pushed himself out of the chair, grabbing his cell phone and walking out to get some privacy.

"Hey Dad, you found anything?"

"No, unfortunately no one is aware of how we can prevent this, I think the smartest thing to do now is to keep her as far away from the train station as possible"

"That's the plan"

"From what I've heard the victims are irrational and dangerous, they will hurt anyone that gets in the way of them and that station, so you need to take extra caution when she wakes up, chaining her up may be an unpleasant solution" Jason nodded, he knew that this was as easy as it was going to get, when Madison did wake up tonight, he had no idea how bad it was going to get. He just prayed that Madison would find a way to see that she doesn't deserve hell.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Madison pulled back and pushed herself off the floor, walking away from Crowley, what was she thinking kissing him like that, he was evil, he was _Crowley _for god sakes.

"That did not happen" Madison said pointing at him as he picked himself off the floor giving him that damn smug smile.

"You tell yourself that sweetheart" He walked past her and started down the hallway.

"Don't walk away from me" Crowley stopped and turned back to her.

"You wanted to ignore it, so I'm ignoring the fact that you kissed me"

"I did not kiss you, you tricked me, you said all those sweet things to me, made me actually believe that I'm not this hopeless blood addicted witch bitch" Crowley let out a small laugh and walked closer to her.

"I never tricked you sweetheart, everything I said was the truth"

"No, no it can't be I'm not perfect, I'm not brave you want to know what I am, I'm a killer, I kill people Crowley, everyone I've every cared about has died, and I've never been able to help them" Crowley closed the difference between him and Madison and took her face into his hands wiping the tears that had fallen.

"You have to stop beating yourself up sweetheart, if there was something you could've done to save someone you would've done it, I know killers, I'm a killer, you are not a killer, It was not your fault, do you understand that, you are not at fault" Madison shook her head trying to tell Crowley that he was wrong about her but he didn't give her the chance to talk before he continued. "Your father wouldn't want you to blame yourself Madison" That was all it took for Madison to let her emotions take over, and she dissolved into a weeping mess, taking comfort in Crowley's arm.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

It was a little past 10 and Jason and Garth seemed to have given up, as much as Jason was against it if Dean and Sam felt like they had to come help her, he wouldn't stop them, he didn't want her dying because he was selfish, so if he had to step back and let them in to save her life then he would, he just wasn't going to be nice about, as childish as that sounded that was the only thing he had for him at this point and he was going to take it. His thoughts were interrupted by a scratching noise at the door, Jason got up and opened it, seeing nothing but feeling something brush against his legs and hearing a low growl, he knew it was Tiny and just shut the door and turning back to the table, he was about to take his phone put and find out if Garth would be back soon when Madison gasped awake and pushed up off the bed, accompanied by Tiny barking wildly at his owner waking up

"Maddie, are you ok?" Madison grabbed Jason shirt and tried to catch her breath.

"What the hell happened?" Jason held her at an arms length to make sure that she was ok.

"You were out for almost 2 day, what happened where you were?"

"I don't... I don't remember" Madison patted her hound on the head and smiled as he licked her hand. "Go eat baby" She felt the wind of Tiny leaving the room.

"You're not trying to go to hell now or something?"

"I don't think so, I wanna get the hell out of this town" Madison tried getting up, but from staying in the bed for the past 2 days she didn't have the strength, Jason quickly got her a bottle of blood. "Can we leave now? Madison asked as she took a sip, Jason let out a laugh.

"As soon as you feel better, so you really don't remember anything?" Madison shook her head.

"No, I just remember being at the train station and then I woke up here"

"Well I guess that's good then, we figured out that it had to do with people feeling guilt, I guess you got over whatever you were feeling guilty for"

"I guess" Their conversation was cut short when Garth walked through the door, freezing at the sight of Madison awake, he asked the same questions that Jason had, Madison just wanted to brush the whole thing off, she was fine, she had no intention of getting dragged to hell. If anything everything she went trough made her stronger, and she was itching to prove it.

"I can't believe you're up, you worried the shit out of us"

"Sorry" Madison shrugged and gave him a small smile to reassure her that he was fine.

"I better call Sam"

"Yea...wait what...call Sam for what?" Madison asked as Garth pulled his phone out of his pocket. Garth looked at Jason for help.

"Hey you opened that can of worms, you deal with it" Garth looked at Madison and said in a sheepish voice.

"Sam and Dean are 20 minutes away"

Authors Note-

Review, review please and thank you


	24. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"Sam and Dean are 20 minutes away" Madison's eyebrows shot up, and she turned to look at Jason to see if this was some sort of joke. "Mad, you were out for 2 days and we had nothing"

"So you called Dean?"

"He actually called Sam" Garth gave Jason an unamused look.

"Thanks man" Jason shrugged and went to start gathering his and Madison things. "We didn't know what else to do Mad, we ran out of options"

"Well calling Sam shouldn't have been an option, I don't need their help" Madison got up from the bed and walked over to Jason trying to pack away their stuff as fast as she could. There was no way she was going to sit around waiting for Dean to get here, she was not ready for that at all. It's not that she was mad at Garth, but him calling them down here was ridiculous, she could only wonder how Garth convinced Jason to agree to this.

"What are you doing? You're really gunna just leave, their almost here why can't you just stay and talk to them"

"Garth, look the stuff going on with them, no offense, it's none of your business"

"I'm just trying-"

"I know what you're doing but just don't ok, Look I don't want this to come between our friendship but I cut ties with them for reason's that I can't tell you and if you can't respect that then I don't know what to tell you" Madison turned back around and stuffed the last of her things away and grabbed her gun, sticking it in her waistband. She knew that the 20 minutes were almost up and she did not want to be here when the boys did drive up. She followed Jason who had opened the door and went to put the bags in the car, she was stopped by Garth putting his hand on her arm.

"Mad please let's just fix this shit before it get's worse" Madison looked at Garth with soft eyes, he knew he was right.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"The motel is up on the right" Sam pointed Dean in the right direction.

"Is there anything from Garth?" Sam checked his phone to see if Garth texted, when he saw nothing new he put the phone back down.

"No, hopefully we're on time" Sam looked over at Dean, when he had told him about Madison' condition, Dean automatically packed up and they were on their way. In the last couple of months Dean hadn't said anything about Madison, Sam thought it was because he regretted the fight, he knew his brother and Madison loved each other but they were both too damn stubborn to admit it to each other. He was hoping that this would give them a chance to talk it out, Sam thoughts were cut off by Dean slamming on the breaks lurching him forward.

"Fucking car almost hit us" Sam shook his head as Dean swore up and down he would hunt that person down if there were any scratches on his baby. Dean parked the car and ran his eyes over the car to make sure that his baby was ok, once he was satisfied seeing nothing, he followed Sam up the stairs and to the room Garth had told them Madison was in. Dean knocked on the door, looking at Sam and pulling his gun out when no one answered, Sam knocked one more time before kicking the door in after hearing a muffling sound. As the door flew open Dean and Sam stepped in with their gun raised.

"Garth" Dean yelled, trying to locate his fellow hunter, he noticed that the bed was empty and he found that weird, when Garth had told Sam Madison hadn't woken up in 2 days. They heard the muffled voice coming from the bathroom, inching the door open, they saw Garth tied up to the bathroom with a bandanna, Dean lowered his gun and went to untie him.

"What happened, where's Maddie, is she ok?"

"Yea, yes she's fine"

"Who did this?" Sam asked from the doorway.

"Mad" Dean looked up at Sam as he finished untying the knots. Dean didn't know what to make of all of this, him and Sam came here to help her and then they find Garth tied to the damn toilet courtesy of Madison, this all pointed to her going off the deep end, it made him feel guilty because as much as he wanted to see Madison, with the way they left off he knew it would take a lot to mend their relationship, but not that he would admit it he really wanted to make things right with her.

"Did you get her number?" Dean asked hopeful that he would be able to get in touch with her.

"My phone" Sam walked over to the table seeing the charred cell phone on the table and let out a sigh, he knew if Madison didn't want to be found she wouldn't be.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Mad please let's just fix this shit before it get's worse"

"Garth I'm telling you there's no way to fix this"

"You don't know that, you haven't even tried" Madison was getting annoyed at Garth insistence, she knew he was trying to help, but there was no helping this situation.

"Garth I'm telling you, if I talk to Dean some shit is going to come out, some real fucked up shit Ok and I can't deal with that right now"

"Lik what, what could be so bad?"

"Something happened Ok, when Dean was in Purgatory something happened that I haven't told him yet and if he finds out it'll get worse and that's the last thing I want"

"What happened?"

"I can't tell you, It's real bad Garth"

"Mad, I'm sure we can get through whatever it is" Madison shook the tears that had gathered in her eyes away and recomposed herself.

"I can't I'm not having this conversation, I'm done with this, with them why don't you get that?"

"What would Bobby think?" That was all it took for Madison to snap, she brought her fist back and punched Garth, watching him drop, she grabbed his phone from the table and let the fire come out and burn the phone to a crisp, effectivaly erasing hers and Jason' number so the boys couldn't track her, she turned as she heard footsteps behind her.

"Maddie what'd you do?"

"Just help me tie him up" Madison grabbed Garth's feet and Jason reluctantly grabbed his arms, she led them into the bathroom and sat him up on the toilet bringing his hands around the back and taking a bandanna out of her back pocket and tied his hands.

"Let's go" Madison hurried out of the room, she stopped at the car and turned, she could hear the engine of the Impala and had a moment where she considered staying. It passed as Jason handed her the keys. She quickly got into the car and started it, she could hear them getting closer, pulling the car out of it's spot she pulled up to the exit and there they were, she could see Dean driving as they passed under a street light, he looked so tired, probably from driving a day straight to come help her, seeing him made her heart drop she wanted to talk to him so bad, just feel his lips on hers one last time. Seeing the headlights shine on her, she panicked and stepped on the gas lurching the car forward and cutting the Impala off, driving down the street she didn't even see the STOP sign.


	25. Chapter 23

This is kinda a filler but the next couple chapters get good and Madison and Dean will meet up again but it wont be how you think... Can anyone guess what Madison is hiding from Dean? Its going to play a very big part in this story all the way to the end. So enjoy and review.

Chapter 23

The drive back to Texas was full of tension, Madison was aware just how close she had gotten to reveling to Garth what had happened when Dean was in Purgatory and the last thing she needed was his or anyone else's sympathy. She had dealt with what happened and pushed it to the back of her mind, she just wanted to find the demon responsible for the crash and she would get the closure she needed and she would be able to move on, but she never thought that she would have to share the effects of that crash with anyone. Only Jason and Gus knew what finding this demon and killing him meant to her and she wasn't going to jeopardize that by having a heart to heart with her ex. Pulling up to The Center Jason turned the ignition off and turned to Madison who had her head leaning against the glass.

"You ok?" Madison turned to look at him and he could see the exhaustion on her face, the bags under her eyes were dark and deep, she had barley slept during the trip.

"Yea, Yea I'm good" Madison pushed the door open and walked into The Center, quickly making it to her room and sitting on the bed. She shook her head, she didn't even get any information about the fucking demon tablets, instead she just laid in a bed for 2 days trapped in her mind and then Crowley _of all people_ was the one to bring her back and then she kissed him, if only her Dad could see her now. She looked up at the door as it opened.

"May I come in?"

"It's your place"

"Well I like to think respecting peoples boundaries is the right thing to do"

"What do you want Gus?"

"Just wanted to make sure you were Ok, you gave us quite a scare"

"Yea, well I'm fine" Gus tilted his chin up and looked at Madison, he knew she was putting on a brave face and trying to look strong in front of him.

"Jason said you don't remember anything"

"No I don't"

"Hmm, well I'm glad you're back" Gus got up and walked to the door, giving Madison a small smile before he left.

"Hello sweetheart" Madison turned and saw Crowley leaning against the wall by the door.

"Crowley"

"I see you're denying me again"

"How am I doing that?"

"Have you enlightened them who brought you back?" Madison scowled at him and got up off of the bed, standing in front of him. Crowley nodded at her silence. "I thought so"

"They wouldn't understand"

"I suppose they wouldn't, but is that what this is really about?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Your feelings for me"

'I don't have feelings for you"

"Oh no, so the kiss was what?"

"There was no kiss, it was in my head so that doesn't count"

"Oh I believe it does sweetheart, you feel something for me, it's understandable I am King of Hell after all" Crowley gave her a smug smile as he stepped closer to her.

"That's the worse pick-up line I've ever heard" Crowley let out a small laugh and placed his hand over hers.

"You don't have to admit it to yourself yet, they'll be a day when you're going to get tired of little boys who can't give you the world, I'll be there arms wide open as you take your rightful place at my side" Crowley brought her hand up giving it a small kiss and then was gone instantly taking the warmth of the room with him. She was left by herself, deciding to get the three day funk off she jumped in the shower, she was so lost in her own thoughts she didn't hear the door open. She jumped as someone touched her shoulder, she grabbed the hand and twisted it preparing to break the wrist when she saw who it was.

"Damn it Jace what the hell?" He smirked at her and stepped into the shower putting his hands on her waist.

"Are we Ok?" Madison nodded and stepped closer to him, giving him a light kiss. She buried her face into his neck bringing her arms around him. Jason pulled her closer to him and just held her, he had never felt so close to someone before, but he knew something was holding her back but he was going to help her get through whatever it is. He picked up the bath sponge and started rubbing her back, he turned her around, washing her back and bringing it down past her butt to her legs. He turned her around letting the water wash the soap off and started washing her front. Madison looked up at Jason and she let him wash away all of her worries and problems that she had, she let herself get lost in the moment and she could feel weights being lifted off of her, and she let them leave even though she knew they would weigh her down even more later, but in this moment she didn't care she would deal with that when it happened.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"How did she escape?"

"Someone helped her Sir"

"Who?"

"Crowley" The man sat down his tumbler of Scotch on his desk as he stood up.

"Find him and give him a message for me"

"Yes sir, the message?" The man opened a drawer and lifted a box out of it, opening it relived a curved silver blade, he walked around to the front of the desk and handed the blade off.

"Let Madison know I'm still watching her"

"Yes, Sir" He was going to make this 'King of Hell' pay for meddling in his business, and he would also let Madison know that he still had the upper hand, he was ready to take his rightful place on the top of hell, he only had to take care of 2 bothersome beings.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

After their shower Madison fell asleep curled up next to Jason, even though she had laid in that bed for 2 days, the mental toll her mind went through was overwhelming and exhausting, she was grateful to be able to relax and let her body and mind rest. Before Jason had surprised her in the shower her thoughts were consumed by Dean, she could only imagine what the conversation would have been like if she had stayed, she wanted to think that since he had came that that meant something, that maybe he was willing to listen to her and he would be able to understand, but she knew that there would be no way she could tell the truth without reveling something that would drive them further apart. They had been through a lot but she knew he would never get over this, even now it hurt her to think that she had kept something so big hidden from him but there was no other way, she had to protect him from himself, she had to keep him and Sam from blaming themselves for what had happened, so she decided to grit her teeth and carry this burden alone, just so that they could have some piece of mind.

Madison and Jason were woken up when Gus opened the door and turned the light on. Madison groaned and pulled the covers higher over her head as Jason sat up.

"There's been an accident" Jason jumped out of the bed, ready to help his Dad in any way he could.

"What happened?"

"Madison-" Madison lifted the blanket off of her and looked at Gus who had sad eyes. "Your hunters, their dead"


	26. Chapter 24

Early update in celebration of me writing the last chapter of this story i'm telling you its crazy, but i just havent wrote the middle stuff so yea Review Review...Reviews make me write faster

Chapter 24

Madison pulled the covers up around her, she glanced up at the clock and saw that it was almost 5 in the morning, sighing she buried her face into the pillow trying to make her self sleep. It had been like this since the night the four hunters had died a week ago, she was stuck in an endless no sleep loop even though she had lost all will to leave the bed at all, sleep just wouldn't come for her. At first Jason and Gus tried to get her out of bed but there was no use, she was tired, tired of leaving people to die. As much as Crowley had helped her see that she wasn't at fault for her fathers death, her hunters dying just brought all of that back up, the only difference is that she didn't push it back down, it was exhausting trying to pretend that she wasn't guilty of the blood on her hands. She let out a sigh and pushed the blankets back being careful not to wake Jason, she quietly slipped out of the room and started down the hall, she set off for the room that Tiny would return to after he ate. Opening the door she sat down on the chair and waited for him.

Jason woke up and noticed that he was in bed alone, he listened to see if Madison was in the shower but when he heard silence he got up and opened the door and saw the other hunters starting their day, he walked to the kitchen to see if she was there, seeing nothing but some hunters he walked out intent on finding her. He knew that her hunters dying had taken a toll on her and he could only imagine what had happened when she was out for the two days, he had tried suggesting giving her new hunters to train but she refused not wanting to allow herself to lead more people to their deaths. In the week since the deaths he had heard rumors, all surrounding Madison, none shedding a good light on her but he choose to ignore them not letting the young hunters get a rise out of him. He walked down the hall with the room he knew Tiny would be in after his night of hunting, looking in the small window he saw Madison sitting on the floor leaning against the invisible hound in the middle of the floor, she looked to be absentmindedly stroking his fur. He waited a second before lightly tapping on the door and letting himself in.

"Hey, wondered where you went off to"

"Just had to check on my baby"

"Did you want to go get something to eat, most of the hunters are getting ready to head out, it'll be quiet in there" Madison thought about it for a minute, she knew what people here were saying about her, that she had played a hand in her hunters dying there were even people saying she had killed them herself and of course she couldn't tell them she had spent 2 days in her own personal hell, it sounded to cliché.

"Yeah Ok" Madison got up and ran her hand down Tiny's fur before leaving the room with Jason. They walked in silence towards the kitchen Madison kept her head down avoiding the looks from the few people she passed. They got to the kitchen without incident Madison jumped up on the counter as Jason got the stuff to make her favorite, blueberries pancakes. Madison chewed on her lip as Jason made and finished the pancakes, she jumped off as he handed her a plate. He led the way to the dining area, taking a seat towards the back, him and Madison ate in silence, he understood what she was going through and knew that trying to talk to her about it wasn't the way to go, if she wanted to talk she would talk but until then he would be there for her. As they finished they washed their dishes and headed back to their room, they stopped as April's little rat pack approached them.

"We're so sorry about your group" Madison nodded and moved to walk past them when the red head stepped in front of her.

"Is it true?"

"Morgan-" Jason tried to step in.

"Just curious, we have a right to know if there's a killer in The Center" Madison shook her head and stepped to the left only to be blocked by the other one.

"We just wanna know Jace, why does she get special treatment?"

"Is it because she's sleeping with you?"

"Morgan that's enough, Maddie lets go" Jason put his hand on the small of her back, leading her forward past the girls.

"If she stays here you know she'll kill all of us" By now they had attracted a small crowd of about 10 all silently waiting for Madison to make a move. Madison just shook her head at the gall of these girls, their willingness to die the only thing stopping her from ripping their spines out was Jason's hand on her back. Madison turned and started back down the hall.

"Is that why the Winchesters left you, did you try to kill them to?" Madison froze as the words left Morgan's mouth, as she turned she saw the fear glimmer in the girls eye.

"Madison let's go" Madison looked at Jason and pushed him sending him flying down the hall, she turned her attention back to Morgan, she saw some of the other hunters start to scatter, but Madison kept her eyes locked on to this stupid girl. Madison felt the fire poking at her, she knew she hadn't been drinking the blood and she wouldn't be able to control it, but the girl had helped her, from this point on she didn't give a shit. Madison smiled closing her eyes and felt nothing but heat.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Waking up Madison lifted her head weakly trying to take in her surroundings, from what she could tell she was in one of the interrogation rooms, she tried to lift her hand to rub her head but she found her wrists chained to the floor, she let her head fall forward and let out a deep breath.

"Here drink" Madison lifted her head and saw Jason pulling a chair over to her holding out a bottle of water with a straw. He brought the straw to her lips and she took a long sip feeling it take away the roughness of her throat.

"How many?"

"Maddie-"

"How many?"

"4 and 3 injured" Madison kept her head down not able to meet his eye line, she heard the door open and another chair being dragged over.

"Madison, how are you feeling?"

"You can't leave me here"

"We are hoping we don't have to, but if you make this difficult we will have no choice" Madison looked at Gus and let out a small smile.

"Jason won't let you, he won't let you keep me locked up like some monster" Gus looked over at his son before looking back at Madison.

"If Jason poses a problem, he will have nothing to do with this"

"And what is _this _exactly, is this a torture lesson?"

"Maddie we're just trying to help"

"I didn't ask for your help"

"No but you need it, I mean damn it Maddie you killed four people" Jason shouted, he couldn't believe how nonchalant she was being about this.

"Is that what this is really about?"

"What else would it be about Madison, right now you are dangerous, you're reckless"

"And your point is what?"

"What the hell is wrong with you, if it was anyone else we would've killed them-" Madison threw her head back and laughed.

"You think you can kill me Jace, do you really think that you can take me?" Madison said mocking him, goading him.

"Maddie what are you trying to do here, you're hiding behind this, this persona, I know you're hurting"

"No, see that's where you're wrong, I'm fine"

"And why is that Madison, why do you feel fine after killing those innocent people?" Madison let out a laugh before looking Gus straight in the eye.

"Because I'm about to walk right out of that door"

"Is that right?"

"Yes, Sir" Madison pulled her hands up, kicking the chair away, Jason shot forward trying to grab her but she spun and swung her arm around wrapping the chain around his neck. "Now Guster it's up to you how I leave, I can walk out alone and you'll still have a son, or I can walk out alone and you'll be cradling his body, up to you" Madison shrugged and pulled the chain, putting more pressure on his neck.

"Let him go" Madison smiled and pulled her arms up snapping the chains from the floor, keeping one eye on Gus she walked towards the door with Jason shielding her, she slowly unwrapped the chain from his neck, in one quick motion she pulled his gun out of his holster and pushed him towards his dad.

"Predictable" Madison mumbled and with that she was gone.


	27. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Madison woke up as the light shined through the thin shades in the crappy motel room that she didn't even know if it was her's, looking around she realized that nope this was definantly not her room. Getting up she threw the arm that was draped over her cupping her breast, not caring if she woke the other occupant, she started putting on her clothes she went to grab her shoe and saw his pants laying there, she felt a tap on her butt as the man walked into the bathroom. She quickly pulled out his wallet and walked out of the room. She put her hand up shielding herself from the harsh light of the sun and tried to get a sense of direction, she walked down the block that she figured her motel was on, she dug the wallet out looking through it she counted only 13 dollars, she let out a laugh and gave it to a bum begging on the corner.

Walking into her room, Madison plopped down on the bed and ran her hand through her hair, she had stayed moving since the incident at The Center not letting herself have a moment to think about everything that happened, it's not that she felt guilty about anything, in fact she didn't really feel anything, there was no guilt, no pain, no remorse for past mistakes, she had gotten to the point where she felt free.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"What the hell do you mean she's gone?"

"She's gone, she left"

"And you have no idea where she is?"

'If I did do you think I would have summoned you?" Crowley smoothed his hands over his suit, taking in the man that had let her get away.

"And you want me to find her?"

"She's in danger not just from herself, Asmodeus is still out there and if he finds out that's she's alone, he will finish the job he started" Crowley let out a loud sigh and hit the lamp on the desk, letting it smash on the wall.

"And whose fault is that, _they _left her unprotected in the first place"

'So maybe you should talk to them" Gus suggested standing up from behind his desk, Crowley turnd to leave but was struck with a thought and faced Gus.

"What did Asmodeus take from her?" Gus lowered his head, running his hand down his face before turning his attention back to Crowley.

"That I cannot tell you, if you feel what you think you feel for her you'll respect her privacy in the matter" Crowley nodded with pursed lips before vanishing.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Madison shut the car that she had stolen and got out walking into the seedy bar she had just so happened to come across, she had no idea where she was but she didn't care, tonight's goal was to get as fucked up as she could and then fuck someone. Walking into the bar she took in the crowd, there were'nt that many people but she could work with this crowd, there was only her and two other girls and she knew she looked better then them, evident by the attention she was already attracting. She smirked and turned back to the bar ordering a vodka double and settled in.

An hour later, Madison was nursing her tenth Vodka shot and was utterly bored, after turning down a handful of guys, looking around she didn't see anything else for her here. Getting off the bar stool, she put a wad of twentys on the bar and walked out.

"Hey" Madison turned and looked at the man leaning against the wall, pulling a cigarette oit of his mouth.

"Can I help you?"

"You're Bobby Singers girl ain't you?" Madison looked over the old man, he sure as hell didn't look like he could be a hunter.

"What makes you think that?"

"You got his eye's, can always tell what kind of man a man is by his eyes"

'That's nice" Madison mumbled opening her car door getting ready to get in and leaving this god forsaken bar behind.

"Sorry for your loss" The man mumbled as he staggered his way back to the bar. Madison stopped and closed the door, walking over to the man.

"What did you say?"

"Heard he died, he was a good man, real shame" Madison nodded and went to turn around, but stopped, she was tired of being put next to her father she was nothing like him. He was a hero, she was a killer. She looked at the man and felt the heat poke at her, walking over to the man she grabbed his shoulder turning him to face her, looking him in his eyes before sticking her knife in his gut.

"I am not my father" Madison spit through clenched teeth. Madison wiped the knife off on his pants before getting in her car and driving off, not noticing the figure standing in the shadows of the bar watching her drive off.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Find me Madison now!" Crowley roared into the phone, it had been 2 days since he started his search for her and he had nothing, it was like she had never exsisted and he was starting to get fustrated, he didn't like not getting what he wanted. He had yet to call on the dammned Winchesters for help, but he knew Gus hadn't found anything. If his run in with one of Asmodeus' lackeys was any indication, his time to find Madison before Asmodeus found her was running out, he had every demon who had gained an ounce of his trust on the case trying to find her but they all came up with nothing, he answered his phone hoping that someone had something for him.

"Anything?"

"We have a body Sir, an old man stabbed in the gut 2 nights ago, and the bartender remembers a girl of her description drinking in the bar that night"

"Is there any indication of where she may be going?"

"No Sir, it looks like the trails gone cold after she left here" Crowley sighed and slammed the phone down, as much as he wanted to not care about her, and if she was found by anyone other then him, he knew if Asmodeus got his hands on her there would be no way of trying to free her and then Asmodeus could use her to open the gates and bring Lucifer forth. The time for games were over, Crowley poured himself a drink of Scotch, downing it before he walked out of the room, cursing himself for letting himself care about this girl enough to track down the 2 thorns in his side.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"You understand the risk you'e taking?"

"Yea, Yea just do it" Madison reassured the witch that she would be fine.

"Even if this works it could cause severe problems for you in the long run"

"Yea I got that part" The older witch nodded and cut her hand, letting her blood drip on to Madison's hand and then making a small cut on the same spot, letting the blood mix. Madison felt lightheaded as the witch started chanting, the flames of the candles started growing bigger and she could feel the heat licking her face. The last thing she saw before passing out was the witches eyes turning a dark purple.

Madison rolled over onto her stomach as she came to, she saw the witch on her back with blood dripping out of her eyes, she pushed herself up and grabbed the knife that she had provided the witch, walking over the body and leaving the house. It was done, Madison had finally figured out a way to turn her emotions off, she no longer felt anything. Walking to the car, she saw a motercycle parked a little ways down the block, walking down she turned to the owner a young man.

"Nice bike"

"Yea thanks, you ride?"

"Used to haven't in a while"

"You wanna take a ride?" The man said waving his keys in the air, Madison knew that the man was hinting at her riding him after the bike, and as much as she felt the need to scratch that itch, she was bored and just wanted to get on the bike.

"Yea, you'll let me ride you?"

"We can do whatever you want sweetheart" The man mounted the bike, Madison got on behind him, laying her hands on his upper thighs. The man smirked and reved the engine and shot down the block. Madison waited until they were on the highway and had to pull over for gas, using the ruse that she couldn't wait to have him, he led her to the mens bathroom, he didn't even have a proper chance to grope her before her knife was enbedded into his gut. Walking out of the bathroom she mounted the bike and left the gas station and the dead body rotting. Madison knew that people and demons were looking for her, that _he _was looking for her, but she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of finding her first.

Reviewwwww : )


	28. Chapter 26

Ok i know i just updated but i was really excited about this chapter because we get to see our first glipmse of Madison and Deans relationship so i decided to post it early so enjoy and REVIEW MWAHH

Chapter 26

It had been three days since Madison decided she was going to find Asmodeus and make him pay for all the pain he had put her through, she had tortured demons trying to find his location but she had nothing. She couldn't help but wonder if Crowley had found anything useful but she figured Gus would have filled him in on what had happened and if she summoned him, he would no doubt take her back. She couldn't afford that, being at The Center was getting her no where, she had gotten too attached to that place, the people, she had let her guard down and reduced the intake of the blood, and obviously that didn't go well. She couldn't keep sitting on her hands she needed to finish this. Looking at the demon chained to the chair that was sat upon the devils trap, she twirled the knife in her fingers, she was sure this would be another dead end but she had some frustration to get out and what better way to let it out then torturing something.

"Where is he?" The demon looked up at her with a cold stare.

"Even if I knew I wouldn't tell you, do you have any idea what he is capable of?"

"I'm not interested in that, you should be more worried about me, I'm the one with the knife"

"You don't scare me half as much as he does" Madison smiled at the demon and pushed herself off of the wall, striding over to him slowly, making sure to stop at the edge of the devils trap.

"What is it about him that has all you demons tucking your tails between your legs?"

"You'd be foolish to stand in his way, you insistent hunters act like this world is yours, we were here first, _he _was here first, you can't kill him" Madison looked at the demon and started to open her mouth to respond when she had a better idea. Opening her hand she let the fire engulf it, shooting her hand out the fire landed on the demon making it's way up his legs, Madison stood there listening to the screams, waiting for the fire to burn out. The demon's badly charred body fell to the floor, Madison dug in her pocket pulling out a pack of cigarettes, taking one out and slipping it between her lips she stepped over the devils trap directly above the demons body which still had flames coming from it. Bending down she let the cigarette touch the flame and took a deep drag, straitening her back she let out a puff of smoke and walked out of the warehouse, jumping on the bike she went on the hunt for another demon who could finally be able to give her what she craved for.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_"Dean it's like 20 degrees out!"_

_"I know but we'll be in the car, I'll keep you warm" Dean said throwing his arm around her shoulder and winking at her. Against her better judgment she nodded against his chest as he leaded her to the car, she slid in the passenger side as he opened the door for her securing that she was in he shut it and ran over to the driver side getting in and quickly starting the car turning the heat on._

_"I can't believe you're making me do this" Madison said putting her hands up to the vents trying to get warm._

_"Hey you wanted me to do romantic crap"_

_"Yea, but I meant like a normal date, not you kidnapping me in the middle of the night to take a drive" Dean looked at her from the corner of his eye and smiled. This was one of the moments she would cherish, having him being spontaneous and the result _not _being someone dying, after 4 and a half years of skirting around each other and him and Sam dying, they were finally officially dating and then the angels came. That in itself had put a strain on them, her and the boys had found out the respective roles they would all portray in the upcoming apocalypse, but none of that mattered right now. She was here with him, and she let herself pretend that they were a normal couple out for a drive at 3 am in 20 degree weather. She was pulled out of her thoughts as the car rolled to a stop in a field, Dean turning to her as he turned the lights off but leaving the car running to keep the warm._

_"We're here" Madison leaned up and looked out of the widow, she turned to him confused as to what his plan could be._

_"Dean I'm not having sex with you in your backseat" He let out a laugh and turned, grabbing a blanket from the backseat and a coffee mug._

_"Well there goes my plans, No here take this" He handed her the mug and motioned for her to lean up, wrapping the blanket around her._

_"What is this?" _

_"This is romantic" Dean shut the car off and opened the door getting out, she saw him walk to the back of the car, he tapped on the back window indicating he wanted her to come out. She rolled her eyes and groaned wishing that he had chosen a warmer climate to be romantic, she opened the door taking the blanket and mug with her._

_"Ok Dean what are we-" She was cut off as he took her chin into his hand tilting it up so he could place a soft kiss on her lips._

_"We are going to sit on my _other _girl, very gently, and watch the stars"_

_"We couldn't do this from inside the car"_

_"I thought you'd appreciate this with an outside seat" Dean said nodding towards the sky, she followed his eyes and looked up. She let out a gasp as she saw the sky, lighting up with shooting stars gliding across the sky, she turned back to Dean who had gotten up on the trunk._

_"How did you-" _

_"Bobby told me"_

_"You went to my Dad for date ideas?"_

_"It may have came up" Madison smiled and hopped up on the trunk, snuggling herself into his side, she felt his arms come around her. They sat there for a couple minutes in silence, eyes trained on the sky._

_"Thank you" Madison turned to face him, pulling him to her. She had never thought she would be sharing a moment like this with him, this was so unlike him but the thought that he had talked to her Dad and planned all of this was enough to make her tear up, and with his arms around her keeping her warm, making out like a couple teenagers under a sky of shooting stars everything about the angels and prophecies were pushed to the back of her mind._

_"Make a wish" Dean said taking a sip out of the mug which contained hot chocolate, Madison smiled and closed her eyes and thought of the one thing she wanted. Opening her eyes she met Deans who was smiling at her. "What'd you wish for?"_

_"If I tell you it won't come true"_

_"I know how to keep a secret"_

_"I want _this _forever" Dean smiled and placed a kiss on her forehead._

_"You sure? forever is a long time" Madison shrugged and leaned back against him. "Well if it means anything I'm Ok with forever too" Madison turned her head to look at him, he was so perfect with his beautiful vibrant green eyes, his tiny freckle's that spread over his nose, the tiny bit of stubble he had on his chin, everything about him just amazed her. Throwing away her better judgment and letting lust ;what she would later admit turned into love; take over they ended up having sex in the backseat._

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_

"What the hell do you want?"

"Me and you have a common interest at the moment"

"I highly doubt that"

"Settle down, I'm waving a white flag for the time being"

"You really expect us to believe that?"

"I have yet to kill you"

"What do you want Crowley?" Sam asked getting tired of the back and forth between Crowley and his older brother.

"Why is it always Moose that has the level head?" Crowley took their scowls as his cue to stop skirting around the issue. "Madison has gone missing and as much as it pains me to say this, your help will be _greatly appreciated_" Crowley all but spat out the last part in between clenched teeth, he really hated that he had resorted to coming to them, but letting Madison being found by anyone else was simply out of the question.

"We're not working with you, if Maddie needs help _we _will help her"

"I assure you I detest the thought of working with either of you, but this isn't about that"

"What do you get out of this?"

"Answers"

"To what?" Sam asked pushing himself off of the car.

"Doesn't matter Madison is the one who owes me the answers"

"That doesn't mean shit, what do you get out of this?"

"The satisfaction of being a good person" Crowley said with sarcasm dripping off his teeth, Dean shook his head and walked back to the car letting Sam know he was done entertaining this demon, he stopped to face Crowley one more time.

"Stay the hell away from Madison"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Speeding down the highway to an unknown destination Madison felt her eyes start to get heavy, seeing a gas station she had a sudden craving for caffeine, pulling off of the highway she parked the bike along the side and got a cup of coffee and another pack of cigarettes. Walking back to her bike she caught a glimpse of the sky and saw the tail end of a shooting star, she stopped staring at the sky, she knew now would be the time that she would make a wish, but nothing came to mind everything she had ever wished for had turned to shit, shaking her head she shook the feeling off and took a sip of coffee she couldn't help her thoughts from turning to the last time she had seen a shooting star causing her to smile. As crazy as it was, everything was so much easier back then, her father was alive, her friendship with Sam was rock solid, and she was with Dean, looking back she remembered what she had wished for when Dean gave her the wish. Letting out a rough laugh she thought about how childish her wish had been, and it showed her how shit could turn 360 on you in a heartbeat but Madison knew that there was one thing that was a constant in her life, and it was that damn prophecy hanging over her head. She shook the thoughts off and mounted the bike, taking off she knew that if there was one wish out of all the ones she had made to come true would be that the prophecy would stop haunting her.


	29. Chapter 27

As you can see I have a new cover for this story made by the talented XxXFire-Fairy-Witch-XxX... I always saw Madison as half black so Bianca Lawson was a good choice and Michael B Jordan as Jason and of course no one can play Dean better then Jensen (sexy ass) so i hope you enjoy this chapter...Review

Chapter 27

"Have you found anything yet?"

"No, did you talk to the Winchester's?"

"Yes but they are looking to play the knight to the damsel on their own" Crowley set his tumbler down on Gus's desk, it had been a week and Madison had eluded every attempt they had made in trying to find her, Jason had come close to cornering her in Tennessee but the only reward he got were slash tires. Gus had heard rumbling that Asmodeus was closer to finding her and it seemed that she wasn't trying to hide from him, she was leaving herself open to being found by him.

"Would it be easier to find Asmodeus instead?"

"Him and Madison have taken themselves off of the grid completely, it seems the only person they want to find them is each other"

"I think I should try to talk to the Winchesters"

"By all means, I'm going back to her last known where about" Crowley disappeared set on finding something that maybe he had over looked the first two times. Gus sat back in his chair, he never thought taking Madison in would led to this, he understood what she was going through for a young woman to go through as much as she had and have the prophecy hanging over her head, knowing that she couldn't even escape it in death.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Where the hell is she?" Asmodeus yelled at the line of demons in front of him that had disappointed him. None of them said anything he had sent 10 demons to find her, demons that he had trusted to find her. Madison had killed 4 of his demons, sending him a clear message that she was done waiting if he wanted to find her he would have to come do it himself. He tried to break her spirit but it seemed every time he got close someone would swoop in and save her, he was growing tired of this witch and her little friends.

"Why is it so hard to find a simple girl?" Asmodeus stood and picked up the sword that was hanging on the wall. "Do you understand that there is a certain order to this, If Madison dies by anyone else's hand but mine or my Fathers they will get to decide what happens to her" He swung the sword cutting off one of the demons head. "Do you understand what my father would do to me if I am not the one to kill her?" He raised the sword and cut the next one off completely clean. He looked at the remaining demons, bringing his sword down and leaning against it. "Now find her" The demons rushed out of the room not giving him a chance to change his mind. Asmodeus turned to the demon and took the glass of Scotch out of his hand.

"I hate demons"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"She's not here let's go" Dean walked past his brother heading back to the car, leaving Sam to catch up with him, they slid into the car as Dean started the ignition. Sam could see the tiredness in Deans eyes as he pulled the car out and onto their next location, they had been at this non stop since Crowley had showed up letting them know that Madison was in trouble.

"Dean maybe we should rest"

"The hell are you talking about Sam?"

"We're no closer to finding Maddie then we were a week ago, I'm just saying maybe if we take a break we can clear our minds and we'll be able to think of anywhere else she would go"

"No"

"No?"

"Yea Sam No, us sitting on our asses won't help us find her"

"Dean I get that you're worried, I am too but it won't kill us to rest"

"No, but it could kill her, would you really be Ok if something happened to her while we were resting?"

"Ok what is going with you?" Dean looked at Sam and then narrowed his eyes turning back to the road, of course Sam would pick up that something was bothering him.

"It's just I think I handled the situation wrong, I should've listened to her, it's just with coming back from Purgatory... I didn't think of the stuff she had gone through, I messed up, I need to be able to tell her that"

"Is this about the car accident?"

"Part of it, I mean one of us should have been there with her" Sam hung his head knowing that he had let his brother and Madison down by turning her away.

"You don't think I know that, you had a reason for not being there, I was here and I chose not to be there" Dean ran a hand over his face, he didn't want Sam beating himself up over this, he looked over at Sam and saw that he could use a break from everything, making the decision to let his little brother get some sleep he pulled into a motel.

"You're getting the room"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Dean sat at the table with his head in his hands, he was trying to figure out where Madison would go, they had checked all the places she had gone before when she would need a break from hunting but there was no sign that she had been there. He thought he had been onto something when they had went to what was left of Bobby's house, for Dean he needed to be the one to find her to be able to reason with her, he wasn't going to give Crowley the satisfaction of finding her and playing on her emotions. He looked over at Sam as he slept, he'd be lying if he said he wasn't pissed off at him for not sticking with Madison while he was gone but he had left her after Sam jumped in the pit so he couldn't really judge. Things with Madison were never easy there were always something standing in their way, they had had a couple months of being with each other before everything with Lucifer pulled them apart. Dean got up and slipped out of the room, taking his beer with him, leaning up against the door he took a sip.

"You must be Dean?" Dean turned pulling his gun out and holding it up looking at the man.

"Who the hell are you?"

"I'm a friend of Madison, Gus" Gus stuck his hand out waiting for Dean to shake his hand, Dean lowered the gun and took a sip, before looking back at Gus.

"I don't know where she is"

"I don't doubt that, I'm sure you're aware of the situation Madison has found herself in"

"Crowley sent you?"

"No, but I am doing everything I can to try to help her"

"Including working with him, Yea I can see how that will work"

"Dean I understand your apprehension to working with him, but Madison has a lot of enemies who are after her"

"You don't think I know that, I've been busting my ass trying to find her"

"I understand, I'm not asking you to work with him but I need you're help, Madison is in great danger and I will not have her killed over someone's inflated ego and unwillingness to put his pride to the side" Dean looked at the man and threw the beer bottle of the balcony watching it shatter on the ground, as much as he didn't want to have to need help finding her, he wouldn't deny that he was out of ideas.

"Fine we will help you, and when it's all over she's coming with us"

"Agreed"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

A man in a brown suit was rushing down a hallway heading towards two mahogany doors with news that would hopefully not get him killed. He tapped on the door, getting the invite in he pushed the door open, facing the man he let out the breath that he was holding.

"Well?"

"She killed all of them Sir, but she gave one a message" He handed the small piece of paper off to Asmodeus who took it looking it over and setting it on his desk.

"It's an address"

"Yes Sir, she wants you to meet her there" Asmodeus smirked at the boldness of this girl.

"Well I'd hate to keep her waiting"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Crowley answered his phone taking a sip of his Scotch.

"Tell me something helpful"

"She's in South Dakota Sir about 5 miles from her fathers home" Crowley hung the phone up and strode out of the room with a smirk, he had found her and knew that it would prove difficult getting her to give up on this mission she had taken upon herself, but he had the upper hand in knowing where she was and now he was going to get her.

It seems that my banner is cropped and i have no idea how to fix it so if anyone knows how please let me know and Review please


	30. Chapter 28

Hope you like this chapter and if anyone has any requests, anyone they would like to see appear in the story let me know and ill try to work it in... and ive been thinking about writing one shots about episodes earlier in the seasons to show Madison and the boys without getting in the way of the story... so your input would be nice so let me know what you think and to see the crazy good banner that goes with this story go to post/58002517387/this-another-banner-done-for-the- story-on Enjoy and Review Please.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Hello sweetheart"

"What the hell are you doing here?" Madison asked with her legs up on the table, her eyes trained on the door.

"Asmodeus is on his way"

"I'm very aware of that"

"Don't you think now would be this best time to leave?"

"I'm not going anywhere Crowley"

"Madison I would like this to not result in me having to drag you out of here" A rumbling ran through the building, Madison smirked at Crowley knowing what this meant.

"He's here" Madison rose from the chair and glued her eyes on the door, she had chosen this place for the one and only door, she wanted this situation to be under her control and it was, until Crowley showed up.

"Madison it's time to go" The doors flew open and they both turned their attention readying for an attack. Crowley turned to her to try to convince her to leave but before he could say anything a line of fire shot into the room right in between them, leaving them on either side of the room. Madison could feel the heat of the fire whipping around her, she knew this was it, this was the moment she had prepared herself for. The fire grew bigger as a man in his late thirties walked in, she could see Crowley on the other side of the fire shouting something at her but with the roar of the fire she couldn't make out what it was. The man walked up to her and felt frozen facing the man that she had been searching for al this time, coming into this she had a game plan but seeing him now al of that flew out the window.

"Hello Madison, I'd like to formally introduce myself" The man grabbed her hand and held it up to his lips keeping his eyes on her.

"I'm Asmodeus I believe you've been looking for me" Madison opened her mouth to respond but was cut off when Asmodeus turned away from her focusing instead on Crowley, he slowly stepped over the fire walking up to Crowley. Madison saw them exchanging words they seemed to be heated coming from Crowley, she tried to shake off the feelings that crept up on her but actually seeing him here made her face them head on. Madison let out a yell as Asmodeus threw Crowley into the fire effectively putting him on the shelf for the moment. Looking around she saw that the control she was counting on was slipping away from her, taking a few deep breaths she knew this was it, one of them would die in this room.

"You feel something for the demon" Madison looked at him as he observed her, the way he had sais it as though it was fact made it hard for her to deny it, she did feel something for Crowley, he had been the one to help her when she needed it most, he had proven that he could be better with her, that he could care for someone.

"Yes"

"You care for the demon who put your father in hell, now what would he have to say about his perfect daughter fucking the enemy?"

"Shut up"

"He always had the Winchester boy in mind, not that that worked out" Madison looked at him with a scowl.

"Don't bring my father into this" Asmodeus brought his hands up in a taunting manner.

"Now No need to get feisty, but I'm guessing that's what draws them to you, in the face of real evil you don't back down, my father has big plans for you, it'd be a real shame if those plans never come to"

"We put him in the cage, he's gone"

"Not gone and not forgotten, he will walk this retched planet again and it'll be because of you"

"No"

"Yes, you will let my father out and rule by his side, especially now that I took away that pesky problem"

"Why, why did you do it?"

"Ahh yes the car crash it was quite brilliant, did you ever tell the Winchester boy?" Madison looked him in the eye trying to show her strength but he could see that it was wavering. "I'm guessing No, now what would he think about that?"

"I'm going to be the one to kill you" Asmodeus smiled at her and bent down brushing his lips against her ear.

"Take your best shot" Madison felt her skin crawl as he leaned back away from her, she had readied herself to push him when a noise coming from outside drew his attention to the door, she took the opportunity to throw her hands out, flinging him over the fire to the other side, she broke out in a sprint to the door but stopped short as he appeared in front of her back handing her sending her into the wall. She scrambled to her feet as he approached her but felt his hand wrap around her throat.

"You really think you can kill me" He laughed in her face. Feeling the rage take over she felt the heat consume her, her eyes turned a deep purple as the fire emerged from her hand burning his arm, hissing he threw her to the side she landed on her feet quickly going on the attack, she swept his feet out from under him causing him to land on his back, stepping over him she pulled him by his collar landing right hooks her hands surrounded by fire.

"You took him from me" She screamed in his face as she felt his blood splash on her face. "I didn't even have a chance to protect him, you ripped him from me" Madison felt her emotions kick into overdrive she put her hand on his chest reaching for his heart with the intent of ripping it out.

"Maddie" She turned to find the source of the voice and there he was, the very man she did not want anywhere near this. Asmodeus took this distraction to grab her hand and pull her down slamming her face into the concrete ground, she let out a groan as he delivered kick after kick to her ribs. She winced as he pulled her up by the hair and held her in front of him.

"Look at this the Winchesters here to save the day"

"Let her go" Sam said stepping forward with his gun raised.

"You're not calling the shots here"

"No" Madison whimpered out, she never wanted them involved, this was her fight not theirs and she'd be dammed if this was how they went out. Before she could say anything she felt Asmodeus hand snake up her body, she pulled at it trying to fight him off but she found that she was weaker then she had thought.

"Shoot him" Madison tried to yell out hoping that one of them would take the shot.

"Yes boys shoot me" He put his hand on Madison's breast right above her heart. "If you can get the bullet through our beautiful Madison" Madison could see Dean's inner struggle, he inched the gun up higher trying to see if there was anyway he could take the shot without killing Madison, he lowered the gun defeated not being able to find any.

"Oh is the fun over?"

"Let her go and we'll let you walk out of here just let her go"

"Dean what the hell are you doing?" Sam asked his brother not lowering his gun.

"We can't get the shot without killing her, put the gun down Sammy" Sam pursed his lips looking back to the demon and when he came to the same conclusion as Dean he lowered the gun.

"No shoot him" Madison screamed, this was her only chance if she had to die to take this son of a bitch down then so be it.

"Now where would the fun in that be, we were having such a nice time" Asmodeus teased as he ran his hand down her body, Madison tried to shake him off but his grip just tightened.

"Tell me Dean is she a screamer?"

"Listen you son of a bitch I'm giving you one chance to walk out, that's a hell of a lot more then I'd give any other black eyed bastard"

"All to save her, do you know what letting me walk out will cause?"

"I don't care just give her to me" Asmodeus narrowed his eyes looking at he two men practically begging for him to let go of the Singer girl.

"I think I'd like to keep her, I'm sure there are plenty of things we can do to her before I hand her over to my father" Asmodeus moved to toss Madison to the side and deal with the two men in front of him when a shot rang out, the bullet ripping through Madison's chest hitting the demon behind her, both of them crumpling to the ground. Dean and Sam turned to where the shot had been fired to see Crowley leaning up against the wall with the gun raised, Dean made a mental note to make him die slowly as he rushed to Madison, he bent down next to her a black smoke came out of the dead mans mouth. Dean scooped Madison up into his arms trying to figure out how to help her, he knew with her magic her body usually could just heal herself but with the way the bullet hit her with such force he could see it affecting her.

"No, No come on Maddie look at me, come on" He saw that her breathing was very shallow and he knew if he didn't get her help she would'nt make it

"You need to give her to me" Crowley said walking up to them.

"The hell we do"

"You want her to live Moose you need to give her to me" Sam looked down at Madison, it broke him seeing his brother like this, of course Madison meant a lot to both of them but he knew if she were to die now he didn't think that Dean would be able to handle that, he bent down in front of his brother who had a stray tear fall from his eye.

"Madison come on, stay with me, you're not allowed to die and leave me again"

"Dean give her to him"

"No Sam he did this"

"He can help her, he can get her to a hospital faster then we can" Dean looked down at Madison and knew he couldn't lose her, not yet. As much as he hated the idea of not being the one how could help her he needed her to be Ok, he gently lifted her up brushing a stray piece of hair out of her face and softly kissed her lips.

"You're gunna be Ok, I promise" He handed her over to Crowley, he nodded at the boys giving them a silent promise that he would take care of her before disappearing with her.


	31. Chapter 29

Please check out the one shots that I'll be posting about Madison and the boys, im going to try to do all the episodes that will have an impact on her relationships so you can see why shes how she is... so check it out please and thank you...

Madison slowly opened her eyes, it took her a couple of seconds to take in her surroundings, she was in a huge bedroom on a bed, a big bed covered in dark crimson satin sheets, there were heavy dark curtains making it hard for her to tell if it was daytime or not, she sat up with a groan and ran her hand over her face trying to get the tiredness off her face she set her feet down on the carpet and smirked at how soft it was, hell she could have slept on the floor and been fine. She stood up and started walking around, seeing that it had an adjoining bathroom she went in and looked herself over, someone had changed her into a pale pink silk nightie that came down to her knees, she checked her chest over and saw a small scar right above her heart.

"I missed by an inch" She saw Crowley in the mirror leaning against the doorway.

"Nice aim"

"Thank you" Crowley walked up to her and rested his hands on either side of the sink trapping Madison in between his arms, he locked eyes with her in the mirror.

"Did you change me?" Crowley smirked and ran one of his hands up her arm.

"Would you be upset if I didn't?" Madison tilted her head and rolled her eyes. "Well as much as I'm sure it disappoints you I did not, I had a female do all the changing after I got what bullet fragments there were left out" Madison nodded and turned to look at him still entrapped in his arms.

"Did you get him?"

"The man yes, Asmodeus left shortly after"

"You could've killed me"

"I would've brought you back" Madison pursed her lips and arched an eyebrow.

"Would you have, really?"

"As much our history won't agree with this statement, I don't want you dead"

"But if I died by your hand you would get to choose what would happen to me, you could make me say Yes to you"

"And then you'd be a demon, I seem to be quite taken with your humanity and besides there's enough time to get you to say Yes without you dying" Madison smiled and removed one of his hand from the sink and walked out of the room sitting on the edge of the bed, running her hand over the satin sheets, that felt like heaven right now.

"How did you convince them to let you take me?"

"Told them you'd die if they didn't hand you over" Madison nodded slowly, she leaned back up against the headboard.

"I should let them know I'm alive"

"It's already been done I let Gus know, he said he would relay the message, but if you like I can take you back" Madison closed her eyes and sighed, as much as she knew she should get up the soft mattress and silky sheets were calling her name and she figured that for just one night she would give in.

"Maybe after I wake up" Madison scooted down and pulled the blankets up over her chest laying her head down on the soft pillow. Crowley nodded folding his hands behind his back.

"Well I'll leave you to that"

"Don't leave" Crowley turned back to her registering her request, he knew she was starting to trust him after everything they had been through in the past, this was the moment that cemented that she felt something for him and for now he would take whatever moment he could get with her. He sat down on the chair adjacent to the bed, Madison looked up at him lazily before scooting over and pushing the covers down.

"Is there something you need love?"

"I don't want to hog the whole bed"

"I don't sleep" Madison gave him a small smile.

"Me neither" Crowley smirked and stood up, slipping his suit jacket off and hanging it on the back on the chair, he sat on the edge of the bed before slipping his shoes off and sitting up against the headboard, Madison scooted over and laid her head on his lap which prompted Crowley to start rubbing circles on her back resulting in Madison quickly dozing off.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"It's been two days where the hell is she?" Dean asked cleaning his gun. After Crowley left with Madison they got in touch with Gus and let him know what had happened, which prompted Gus to invite them to come back to The Center and wait for word of how she was.

"Gus said she was fine, she's probably just resting"

"You just have an answer for everything don't you?" Sam smiled at Dean, he knew his brother was worried and being here in the same building with Jason wasn't helping anything, he quickly let Dean know that him and Madison were involved.

"I'm just saying, what if he turned her?"

"She didn't die, he can't turn her unless she dies"

"Yea but he shot her, he knew if she died he would be able to control her"

"Well the way I see it I'd rather have her with the enemy I know, we know nothing about this new guy" Dean shook his head and got up putting his gun away, Gus had explained to them who Asmodeus was and how he was the reason Madison was in that car crash but he knew that he was holding out some information and with Cas being MIA he had no way of finding out anything. Their attention was turned as there was a knock on the door, and it opened.

"I hope I'm not interrupting"

"Any word on her?" Gus nodded and leaned against the wall.

"She's awake and resting" Sam looked over at Dean and gave his shoulder a shove.

"Told you"

"What are you hiding from us?" Dean asked bluntly.

"I'm not sure what you mean"

"See I think you do, we know that something is going on with Maddie"

"There was an incident, she lost control and killed 4 people" Dean let out a sigh and ran a hand down his face.

"I'm not talking about now, I mean before when I was in... where I was, what the hell happened when she was here?" Gus looked at the boys and knew that they cared for Madison but there were some things that just weren't for him to tell, if Madison saw fit she would fill them in.

"She was dealing with a lot, the death of her father, you boys not being there and then the car crash, at times it seemed that it was too much for her but she pulled through, and was doing well until she got the phone call that you were back" Dean was about to accuse Gus of thinking Madison would have been better if he hadn't gotten out of Purgatory when the door opened and Jason stepped in causing Dean to roll his eyes.

"Dad Tiny is back" Gus nodded and started to the door followed by his son, when Sam stood up and stopped them.

"Wait Tiny, Maddie's hellhound?"

"Yea, as I recall Maddie said you guys didn't care for him too much" Gus left the room leaving Jason with the boys, not wanting to deal with the ego show.

"Yea well I've had some bad experiences with them" Jason let out a snort and took a step closer to Dean.

"So I've heard, that's why Tiny is here with us, it seems that we keep taking things that you don't want" Dean's jaw ticked as he stared at the man who has been getting closer to Madison.

"It's a hellhound"

"Well you know what they say one mans trash..."

"She's not trash"

"You threw her away like it, left her to fend for herself when you knew she had dangerous enemies out there"

"She left, she ran from me"

"Who wouldn't, I'd hate to be under the judgmental Winchester eye, surprised she lasted that long"

"You have no idea what you're talking about"

"Oh yea well how come I know more about what's happened to her in the last 2 years then you do?"

"I was in Purgatory fighting for my life"

"And she was here fighting for hers, while Sam over there left her out in the open" Dean took a step forward and grabbed Jason's collar slamming him against the wall.

"You never bring my brother into this, Madison may put up with you but I won't hesitate to put a bullet in your brain" Sam put his hand on Dean's arm.

"Come on Dean" Dean gave Jason one last hard shove before letting him go. Jason smoothed out his jacket and waked towards the door.

"Let me ask you this Dean who do you really think Madison is better off with?" Jason smirked at him before leaving the room and Dean standing there.

"Don't worry about it man, you know Maddie loves you" Dean nodded and kept his gaze on the door, he knew he could never give Madison everything that she deserved and that he hadn't always been there for her when she needed him but there was one thing that he knew without a shadow of a doubt, that he loved her more then any other man could and he was determined to show her even if it meant he had to let her go to be happy. He heard Sam's phone ring and him talk to whoever was on the other line, he couldn't make out any words being off in his own thoughts.

"That was Gus, he said they found Asmodeus" Dean snapped out of it and walked to the table picking his gun up.

"Let's go get this son of a bitch"


	32. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Madison was woken up from her sleep by the smell of bacon coming from somewhere in the house, she smiled as she slid off of the big bed and ventured out of the room into the carpeted hallway. Walking out into the hall she tried to find her way through the many turns but ended up more confused then when she started.

"You lost hunter?" Madison turned at the unfamiliar voice, taking in the tall stature of the man in a crisp black suit and quickly fixed her stance ready for a fight.

"Just trying to find Crowley"

"He's in the kitchen, you're welcome to follow me" Madison narrowed her eyes at the man not trusting him. "We were ordered not to harm you, you can try to find your way yourself but it's a very big house" Madison relaxed and waved her hand letting him lead the way. Following into the kitchen she was met by Crowley putting a plate of food down on the table, she jumped as the other man abruptly turned and left them alone.

"Thought you'd be hungry"

"Didn't know you cooked"

"I'm a man of many talents" Madison rolled her eyes as she sat at the table she sighed as she took a bite of the bacon she hadn't realized how hungry she had been, she hadn't ate anything in almost three days.

"I should really call them and let them know I'm ok"

"After breakfast" Madison nodded slowly and took another bite, her and Crowley made idle chit chat as she ate, him seeming to be interested in everything she had to say they eventually moved outside sitting beside the pool but he was called away for a phone call leaving Madison to wander around outside. She was amazed that Crowley would live like this out in the open, from what she could see there were armed demons on the grounds and she could see a sniper up on the roof. She laughed and bent down running her hand over the top of the pool, feeling the warmness she wanted to get in to get away from the heat but looking down she saw that she had still not changed out of the nightie.

"Fancy a dip?" Madison looked up at Crowley as he stepped down towards the pool. "I can have a swimsuit brought in for you"

"No, that's ok" She noticed his stance and could see that something was going on. "Something wrong?"

"No, now I have a proposal for you" Crowley said taking a glass of scotch from the bar set up on the far left side of the pool.

"Ooh yea and what would that be?"

"As repayment for saving your life _countless times _might I add, I would like you to stay here with me for one day, enjoy the finer things I have to offer" Madison rolled her eyes, shaking her head, of course Crowley would want something for saving her.

"If I recall you shot me in the chest, I think the fact that I haven't hurt you yet means something"

"Yes, but I've already got your clothes in your room, go change and we can do anything you want even lounge at the pool if it pleases you"

"Are you going to get in the pool?" Madison laughed at the idea of Crowley in swimming trunks.

"If we are skinny dipping" Madison smiled and stood up making her way back into the house before stopping remembering how this morning went, she turned back around and saw Crowley smirking at her.

"You think you can-"

"Of course love" Madison rolled her eyes as Crowley walked over to her holding his arm out for her to take it, she gave him a small smile as she looped her arms with his.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Ok we go in quick and quiet, he'll be in the back room third door to the left, Dean and Sam you will enter through the back here" Gus pointed to the blueprint. "Jason and I will take the front where the controls are and Jason will override them to let you guys in, do not kill him, we have to bring him back alive for Madison to deal with"

"Where is Maddie I thought she would want to be in on this"

"She's being kept busy, we don't need her emotions getting the best of her and getting herself killed" Sam nodded and followed Gus out of the room to the car to gather up some more ammo. Dean looked up at Jason as he studied the blueprint.

"Why can't we kill him?" Jason looked up at him.

"Madison gets that pleasure"

"Don't you think that will screw her up even more, having to come face to face with him again, why don't we just kill him and get this over with?"

"You really don't get her do you, She told me about you killing the thing that killed Bobby, how she had dreamed about that day"

"We got justice for him, so what?"

"Madison wanted to be the one to do that, she wanted the pleasure of putting that bastard in the ground and you took it from her"

"She would've ended up in Purgatory, she would've died in that place"

"And there's that faith in her that made her fall in love with you, now I see it"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Madison can handle herself, she would have been able to survive, haven't you ever wanted to kill someone that hurt someone that you loved?" Dean's face sombered as he thought of his parents, as much as it hurt to lose them he couldn't lie that he felt a little better when he finally killed Azazel.

"You really think you have her all figured out?"

"No, she's a damn mess but I'm willing to deal with it, are you?" Dean's jaw ticked as he looked at him. "You already took away the chance to kill the thing that killed her father, you take this chance away she'll never forgive you" Dean stared at Jason as Sam and Gus walked back into the room.

"Ok let's move, don't want this son of a bitch dissapearing again, this could be our only chance"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Why are you trying to distract me?" Madison asked looking at Crowley.

"Now why would I ever do that?" Cowley looked at the woman sitting pool side in a pair of shorts and a tank top holding a beer.

"You asked for one day, I suggested Paris, and we have yet to leave the house"

"There's plenty of time for Paris love" Madison rolled her eyes and smiled at him taking a sip of her beer.

"I'm just saying, I think you're keeping me from Paris because you know how much fun all those Parisian men would be" Crowley let out a laugh causing her to smile at the image, here she was poolside sharing a beer with the King of Hell.

"They couldn't hold a candle to me, but by all means"

"You really think that I'll be with you one day?"

"I have the upmost confidence in that"

"Is that so, if I recall you said Dean and I were meant to be"

"You are, you two are destined to have a child, but do I think you will be with him for all eternity, No" Madison nodded and thought back to the prophecy, she hated hearing that damn thing back then when Castiel first told her and she hated hearing it now. Her and the boys have changed their fates before and by the looks of it she's not any closer to fulfilling any prophecy.

"Well, I'm bored, you're the ruler of hell, entertain me" Crowley laughed at her.

"If I were to entertain you the way I wanted you wouldn't be able to walk for a while" Madison rolled her eyes and went back to admiring the pool as one of Crowley's men came over to him handing him a phone. She heard him speak some one word answers before holding out the phone to her.

"Madison"

"Gus, Hi I meant to call-"

"We got him" Madison leaned up in her chair with raised eyebrows.

"Who?"

"Asmodeus, we got him"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Once getting to the building the boys split up and into position, and now they were waiting for their cue from Gus.

"You have a feeling that there's something else going on with this demon?" Sam asked as he crouched down not wanting to give away their position.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean this whole thing, why is Maddie so hell bent on getting this demon, I get because he caused the car crash but with her magic she must've healed up in two days, I just don't see why Madison was willing to die to take this thing out" Dean nodded, the whole thing seemed fishy to him too but he wasn't going to jump to any conclusion until they talked to Madison.

"I don't know Sammy, lets just focus on getting him back alive and then we can grill her" Dean heard the click of the back door unlocking, indicating that Gus and Jason had made it inside Dean slowly inched the door open letting Sam slip in before following, he pulled the chain out of the bag tied it around the door handle locking them, cutting this way off as an Exit. He followed behind Sam as they made their way down the hall, peeking out around the corner Sam held up two hands letting Dean know that their were two guards roaming the hall. Dean counted down from three, on one him and Sam stepped out from around the corner sneaking up on the men Dean grabbed the man covering his mouth with his hand to muffle any noise, burying the knife in the mans back, taking it out quickly and throwing it to Sam who quickly slit the throat of the man letting him drop to the floor.

"What took you so long?" Dean looked up to see Jason and Gus standing at the end of the hall.

"Took you forever to open the damn door" Jason gave Dean a sarcastic smile before turning back to his father.

"There's no one else in here but him we killed two on the way in"

"Are you sure, if he is such a high level demon why wouldn't he have more guards?" Sam asked, none of this feeling right to him.

"Maybe he just didn't expect an attack so soon after the last one" Jason shrugged as Gus led the way down the hall stopping at the door they knew that Asmodeus was in. Gus swung the door open as the other three men barged in with their gun's raised pointing at the man standing at the window with a glass of alcohol. The man turned to them and smirked setting the glass down on his desk and raising his hands.

"Looks like you got me boys"


	33. Chapter 31

Thank you to those who reviewed it means alot to me, I hope you like this chapter. PLease Review.

They had found it, the demon who caused her accident 3 months after Dean ended up in purgatory and the day Sam turned her away was now sitting in a room waiting for her to kill him. She had Crowley take her back to the Center reassuring him that she could do this, once he left she stood outside looking up at the building, she had been waiting for this and now that it was here she was nervous as hell. Walking into the Center she went straight to Gus office, she stopped, seeing Gus outside his door.

"Where is it?"

"Wait Madison there's something you should know" He said trying to get her to slow down. She opened the door to his office and took a deep breath. She whipped around with her eyebrows scrunched together in anger and confusion.

"What the hell are they doing here?" Gus stepped forward and put his hand on her shoulder.

"They went in with us to get him, Jason told them we needed the demon alive and they wanted to know why"

"That bastard" She said clenching her fists.

"We would've found you eventually" Sam said stepping up closer to her she looked at him and took a quick peek at Dean who had yet to show any emotion.

"No you wouldn't have, I know how to hide"

"Gus said you stopped drinking the blood"

"So?"

"Why didn't you call us and let us now you were alive and safe, we get a call from Garth that we need to help you, and we get there and you're just gone and then Crowley takes you after _he _shot you, you scared the shit out of us Maddie, we thought you died" She glared at Sam and felt herself want to snap at him.

"Like you would've cared"

"Don't give us that crap" Dean shot up out of the chair and shouted, pointing at her.

"You told me to leave, you told me not to come back what did you want me to do?"

"Pick up the damn phone and call us.. Call me"

"I am so sorry I wasn't thinking about you when I was trying to get better"

"But you weren't getting better Gus said you killed people while you were here"

"What's your point, I fucked up again I know that, but I'm dealing with it"

"Yea by getting yourself killed, Why didn't you just call us, we could've helped you"

"I wasn't trying to waste anymore time on you"

"So this" he pointed between the two of them." Was a waste, is that what you're really going to try to tell me?"

"I looked for you the whole time you were in Purgatory and just because I changed when you got out, YOU GAVE UP ON US" They were in each others faces yelling at each other.

"I never gave up on us, you didn't understand what I had just went through, a year Maddie a whole year I spent in Purgatory you have no idea what I went through"

"I went through stuff too, you weren't there for me when I needed you"

"Right and you were Miss honesty when I got out" She looked at him with anger in her eyes and saw he was mirroring her emotions. She ran a hand through her hair and turned around feeling her hair hit his face.

"I don't have time for this, Gus where is it?"

"Wait, we aren't done here Maddie you cant just walk away from this"

"I have bigger things to deal with Dean, I don't need this right now" She went to walk out of the room. When Dean grabbed her arm and spun her back around to face him.

"What's so damn important about this demon I couldn't kill him? Why did I have to bring him here"

"That's none of your business"

"The hell it isn't what the hell is going on Maddie?" She felt the anger rise up and she pushed Dean away from her.

"Back off Dean for real" She stormed out of the room and ran right into Jason it took her a second to take in the sight of him before her fist connected with his jaw. He stumbled to the wall and put his hand up to his jaw.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Don't give me that you know exactly what's going on"

"Oh I guess you saw my surprise"

"Surprise, I should kick your ass for your surprise" By then the door had opened Dean, Sam and Gus stood there looking at her she looked up at Gus and dropped her shoulder in defeat. "Gus I need to do this now Please" Gus nodded held his hand in the direction of where he was keeping the demon. She walked in front of him and looked back to see Sam and Dean talking to Jason she turned back around and followed Gus to the back of the building. He stopped at a door on the right and looked at her.

"Are you ready for this?" She didn't answer him she just stared at the door knob and felt the tears coming up she knew that this was it, she was about to face the demon that cost her so much and at this moment she felt small and weak. She shook her head and took a step back. Was she really ready for this? She had no idea. She heard the approaching footsteps and knew they belonged to Dean, Sam, and Jason. She looked up at them and saw the concern for her, she looked back to Gus and felt the need to cower away in a corner and not face this, not now.

"I need some time, give me a couple hours, no one goes in there but me" She turned on her heel and walked away in the direction of her room she had some things she needed to get first.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Madison made her way downstairs and walked towards the far door down the hall past the sick bay, as much as she didn't want to relive this, she figured know was the best time to face this head on. Madison stopped at the room where everything had begun and turned the knob entering the room. She looked into the room and froze, this was the room she lost everything, she stepped in and stared at the table laying in the middle of the room and can still feel the pain and smell the blood.

_"Jason you have to keep her down she's losing too much blood" Gus said trying to put an Iv in so he could give her a blood transfusion. Jason grabbed her arm and pushed her back down on the table, she was thrashing around sobbing against his arms._

_"No, wait you have to save it please" Jason started rubbing her forehead feeling the beads of sweat and trying to avoid the cut she had on her hairline._

_"Ok Sweetheart we are going to help you, but you have to lay down" Madison stilled and looked up at Jason and Gus took that opportunity to put the needle into her vein and grabbed a needle with pain medication in it and gave her a shot in her arm. Jason could feel her starting to relax and her screams had turned to whimpers._

_"Jason hand me the needle and thread we have to stitch these up now" Gus pulled her shirt up to clean the wound on her stomach when he saw the pool of blood that had started gather underneath her. _

_"Ooh no" he whispered drawing the attention of his son whose eyes fell where his Dad was looking at and let out a gasp. They worked all night stitching her up and cleaning the blood off of her they had called in a female named Mia to help get her clothes off and dress her in a nightgown when they brought her into an empty room and laid her on the bed, they noticed the cuts already starting to heal, Jason sat down next to her and stayed with her until she woke up the next day screaming for someone named Dean. He tried to calm her down but he knew the news he needed to tell her would crush her even more._

Madison shook off the feeling of death that this room brought to her and touched the medical table, she shook her head and backed out of the room closing the door behind her she stood there staring at the door before finally deciding what she needed to do before she had her payback_. _

Madison made her way down to Gus's office after she set up everything she needed to make that bastard pay, she knew if she went in now she would be working on pure rage and she needed to make sure that she could control herself so she didn't kill him fast, she wanted to make him suffer, so she needed to get the rage out before she faced him. Opening the door to his office she saw that he was alone looking over some papers, he stood up as she entered.

"Are you ready?"

"No, I need to train first" Gus nodded and led her out of the door and down stairs, she saw Sam and Dean talking to Jason she couldn't imagine what they could be talking about but they stopped as her and Gus passed them.

"Is it time?" Jason asked.

"Not yet, she's going to the training room"

"What's the training room?" Sam asked pushing himself off of the wall. No body answered as they came to a hall with just two doors right next to each other.

"Level four" She said before entering the first door and closing it, she took off her jacket and started to tape her hands up. Gus ushered the rest of them into the second door, where there was a one way mirror looking into a plain white room where Madison was taping her hands, Gus walked over to the controls and flipped a button.

"Madison are you ready?" Madison let out a deep breath and nodded. Gus nodded to Jason and he flipped a couple of switches and the room Madison was in turned dark not letting them see anything.

"What is this?" Sam asked as he walked up to the window.

"Virtual training, any scenario you can imagine in your head we can make it happen so you have hands on training"

"How does it work?" Dean asked actually impressed by all this.

"You fight until you kill whatever it is that you're up against or until you die, you don't actually get hurt, the monitors here and here will show us what Madison is seeing"

"What did she mean level four?"

"The highest level we have, you're already captured and close to death, you have to find a way out before they kill you" Dean nodded as the monitors switched on and he could see Madison chained to the ceiling her feet no longer on the floor.

Madison felt the pain radiating through her body as she looked at the men in front of her, she couldn't remember how she had gotten here but now here she was dangling from her wrists, she could feel the chain digging into her skin making her want to scream out in pain but she held it in, she wasn't one to admit her pain. She counted two men in front of her and there was one behind her and from the sounds of it he was sharpening a knife, she looked up at the chains and saw them hooked into the ceiling she was about to test how much give way these chains had when she felt something smack across her back she let out a scream as the pain washed over her, she barley had a chance to register before she felt another hit and another. She saw the man walk around to her front giving her a better look at him and the plank of wood he had in his hands.

"Where are they?" Madison shook her head biting her lip to keep her self from yelling out.

"We can go about this for a very long time" The man opened his mouth snarling at her teeth bared. Of course they were vampires she rolled her eyes at her luck.

"Bite me" The man smiled at her and gave her another hit.

"Just tell me where the Winchesters are and we can kill you, I'll even make it quick" Madison saw the other man in front of her turn away from her she took the opportunity to wrap her legs around the man's neck catching him by surprise he dropped the wood, she twisted her legs jerking his neck effectively breaking it, as he fell she pushed off of him and bought her legs up placing them on the ceiling and pushing against it, she felt the chains give way and she landed on her back knocking the wind out of her, she was immediately jumped on by the other vamp, she was brought up by her neck and slammed into the wall she let out a gasp as the move shattered at least two ribs, she groaned as his hand tightened around her neck. In a last ditch effort she brought the chain around the vamps neck and squeezed making him drop her, she winced as she landed on her feet, she bent over tightening the chain and with one final pull she separated his head from his neck. She stood and looked at the body completely forgetting about the other man in the room until she felt strong arms lock around her middle.

"You lose" She felt him move her hair from her neck, she didn't struggle she didn't even try to fight it her shoulders relaxed in defeat as he bit into her neck, her eyes widened as he took his first taste of her blood. He spun her around and she looked up at him seeing her blood dripping off of his lips she smirked before grabbing his hair and bringing his lips down on hers. He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist he slammed her against the wall, she separated them to take a breath and saw the look of lust in his eyes she ripped the top of her shirt leaving the top of her cleavage showing, she grabbed the back of his head and brought his lips down on the top of her breast, letting out a moan as he bit down. He moved her around to sit her on the table as he continued to suck on her chest, she saw the knife that he had been sharpening laying next to her, she let out a groan as he slammed his lips back against her, she grabbed the knife and with one clean sweep she severed his head from his body. Leaning back against the wall she let out a few deep breaths, dropping the knife on the floor.

"Madison?" The voice came through clearly as she opened her eyes and was back in the plain white room all the pain gone. She took a couple minutes to calm herself down before answering Gus.

"I'm ready"


	34. Chapter 32

Ive started a new blog on Tumblr. I'm looking for people who would be interested in writing for it, reviewing your favorite new and returning shows... so if anyone is interested please message me here ... I'm looking for enough people to eventually buy a website and be able to run it, I mean we all watch enough Tv, might as well write about it.

Chapter 31

"What the hell was that?" Dean asked as the lights in the training room turned back on, illuminating Madison sitting on the floor in the white room. Sam just shrugged with his mouth agape.

"_That _was her training" Jason answered making his way to open the door.

"I meant the kiss" Jason stopped and looked back at Dean, before opening the door and walking into the hall. Sam looked at Gus who had stayed quiet since Madison first started, he looked to be in deep thought while she was training, watching her every move the only movement he made was when Madison kissed the vamp, his eyebrow raising, Sam could tell he was surprised but that was the reaction that everyone in the room had, but Jason reacted more then anyone, you could tell he was pissed. Sam looked back into the room when Gus leaned forward switching on the speaker.

"Madison?" He saw her take a few deep breaths before answering, he had seen Madison hit low before but he never saw her this low, it was like she had hit rock bottom and he hadn't even seen it coming.

"I'm ready" Gus walked out of the room leaving Dean and Sam in the control room and opened the door to the room Madison was in, sitting down next to Madison.

"Are you Ok?" Madison looked up at him, she felt good she didn't get all her rage out and she knew that when she finally saw the demon some of it would come back but right now she felt in control.

"Yea, let's go kill this son of a bitch" Madison said standing up.

"Are you prepared for the aftermath?" Gus asked looking back towards the mirror, knowing that the Winchesters were on the other side. Madison followed his gaze knowing that now would be the best time to come clean but she knew if she did they would want to talk about it, but right now she couldn't afford to have a long drawn out conversation. Madison nodded and walked out into the hall being met by the boys and Jason who was leaning against the wall.

"Which room?" Gus turned to lead them down to where Asmodues was being held, Madison grabbed Dean's forearm, as he passed her.

"Can I talk to you?" Dean nodded and leaned up against the wall facing her.

"What's up?"

"I just- I just wanted to say that I'm sorry"

"About what?"

"Everything, I know I've screwed up, _a lot_, but I... none of this was meant to hurt you or Sam, I just wanted you to know that" Dean looked at Madison, she had never been one to apologize, he wondered why she was choosing now.

"It's all forgiven" Dean said pulling her into a hug, they stood there for a couple seconds just taking each other in, it had been too long since she had been in his arms. Dean buried his face into her neck rubbing her back, she smiled against his shoulder and finally let him go. She looked up at him and took a step back.

"You ever going to tell me what happened when I was gone?" Madison just shook her head and walked down the hall where everyone else was waiting for them, she looked at the door, she could feel his energy radiating out of the room, he was in this room. Madison took a deep breath putting her hand on the door knob.

"Jason you coming?" Jason smirked and gave Dean a look before following Madison into the room. Gus opened the door next to it and led Sam and Dean into it.

"Now before I turn this mic on, I have to ask that you reserve passing judgment until this is over" Both Sam and Dean nodded before taking a seat, they were curious to find out what would happened that they would look at Madison different after everything they've been through.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Madison and Jason walked into the room, she took in the bare walls and only one door, she knew the boys and Gus would be watching from next door. She turned to Jason and pointed at the seat by the door.

"You're here to make sure he doesn't over power me and escape, you need to sit here and stay quiet" Jason nodded and grabbed her hand, kissing it.

"Have fun" She gave him a small smile before turning towards the table there was a man in his early thirties had his eyes trained to the mirror. She sat down on the chair facing him, she sat there for a couple seconds taking him in, he seemed way too calm for someone who had gotten captured.

"Seems like we have a full audience" Asmodeus finally looked at her and gave her a wide grin. Madison kept her eyes trained on him, she knew the devils trap was keeping him secure but there was no telling what someone with his powers could do.

"It's a pleasure to see you again Madison"

"How did you know?"

"I'm not sure what you're talking about"

"How did you know where I was that night?"

"You're going to have to be more specific sweetheart"

"The night you had your demon goon crash into me, how did you know?" Madison slammed her hand on the table, raising her voice.

"Ooh that, my father told me"

"Bullshit, Lucifer is in the cage, try again"

"I was given a mission that needed to be carried out on that specific day at that exact time"

"From who?"

"I told you my father, before you locked him in that _damn _cage, all I had to do was cause the crash, to get rid of a problem"

"Did you know?"

"Of course I knew" Madison stood up from the chair walking over to him, drawing a knife from her waist. She pushed the table cross the room, stalking over to him, and burying the knife in his gut.

"Do you have any idea the pain you caused that night, how that glass cut me open, how when that van hit me I flew through that damn window, being left to die like road kill"

"I was just doing my fathers work" Madison backhanded him.

"You took him away from me"

"Did you really think that we would let you have that abomination" Madison grabbed his hair and pulled his head back so she could look him in the eye.

"He wasn't-"

"Does the Winchester boy know?"

"That doesn't concern you" Asmodeus let out a laugh.

"Ooh this is too good, he doesn't know how you lost _his _child that night, it could have all been avoided if his dear little brother never turned you away" Madison turned towards the mirror, she couldn't imagine the face Dean was making right now, she had kept this from him in the beginning because she never thought it would come up, after he came back she left the hunt for Asmodeus alone, she was going to give up on it, and now he was finding out in the worst way possible.

"Jason get out" She focused her gaze back on Asmodeus, waving her hand she heard a low growl coming from next to Jason.

"Maddie-" Jason said standing up.

"Jason, get out before Tiny makes you" Jason felt Tiny nudge his leg and growl at him. He left the room and walked into the room next to it where Gus was seated watching, he looked over to Dean who had his eyes trained on the floor, his eyebrows furrowed lost in his thoughts, he was waiting for some kind of reaction from him, but there was none, Dean looked too shocked to react. Looking at Sam he saw the same reaction but it looked like Sam was taking it a little harder, he could see that he was beating himself up over this. As much as he didn't like these men he couldn't help but feel for them, he took a seat next to his dad about to ask a question when Dean finally spoke up.

"Get her out of there"

"Dean we can't do that she locked it from the inside"

"Get her out of there now, or so help me I will shoot that damn demon from here" Dean demanded drawing his gun.

"It's bulletproof glass, Dean she needs to finish this"

"Is it true?" Sam asked in a small voice.

"I'm very sorry for your loss" Dean lowered his gun as he looked at Madison, he couldn't believe that she had hid this from him, he could get over everything that she had thrown at him but he never thought she wouldn't trust him enough to tell him something that was this important. Dean bent down and pressed the button for the mic just as Madison scratched the devils trap with her knife letting the invisible barrier holding the demon come down.

"What the hell is she doing?"

"Madison open the door" She looked at the mirror as Dean's voice came over the speaker, she blinked and felt tears start to rise.

"I'm so sorry" Madison waved a hand and Dean's voice was cut off, sparks coming out of the controls.

"What the hell was that?"

"She just cut us off, we can hear her, but she won't be able to hear us" Madison walked around to the back of the chair and undid the handcuffs, throwing them on the floor. Asmodeus stayed in his seat watching her as she walked back around putting her chair right in front of him and taking a seat.

"How did you know I was pregnant?"

"An inside source" Madison scooted the chair closer to him as she repeated her question, she could see Tiny pacing behind the demon waiting for her to give him permission to attack.

"Whose the source?"

"Are you sure you want to shatter your perfect little illusion you have in your head, The same man that told your friends where to find me" Madison thought for a moment before it hit her, but she wanted him to confirm it for her.

"Tell me"

"Crowley, Crowley told me what kind of state you were in, he couldn't afford for you to have the child" Madison nodded slowly before stabbing her knife into his leg, getting up from the chair she walked over and grabbed a bottle of water.

"Tiny bring me my knife" She took a sip as Tiny dragged the man off of the chair and ripping into his leg until he had bitten up to the knee, once she heard her knife cling on the floor, she walked over and picked it up, she took another sip before pouring the remainder of the water on the demon, which caused him to scream out as his skin started to sizzle. She moved her hand towards the wall, Asmodeus hitting it with a crack, she held him there with her powers as she picked up two large knives, she dug them through his wrists into the wall effectively holding him there.

"So Crowley told you, now why don't I believe that?"

"Believe what you want, it's the truth"

"I'm done with your games, now it's my turn to make you suffer" Madison went over to the door opening it letting a woman enter, quickly closing it and locking it she sat down against the door as the woman put her bag on the table.

"I'm sure you know who this is, as I understand it's been a while since you saw her, you want to know what she does now she tortures things for a living she was actually trained by Alastair, I know from first hand what she can do, I made a deal with her, she hurts you and I let her go, so I'm going to sit here and watch her make you bleed"

"I thought you wanted that pleasure?" Asmodeus asked shaken by the woman in the room.

"Ooh I'll get it but these are new boots" She could hear banging on the door but ignored it as she watched the woman pull a syringe out. She smiled and settled in for a hell of a show.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Did you approve this?" Jason asked walking back into the room his father was in.

"No, I had no idea she was going to bring her in"

"Who is that?" Sam asked raising from his seat.

"Naamah, she's a fallen angel, she's his mother, she's also the one who corrupted Azazel" Dean walked closer to the mirror, looking at Madison he saw the smile she had on her face.

"How did she find her?"

"I have no idea, Madison was tourted by her for almost two days last year"

"So why would she be working with her?" Dean looked back over to Madison and saw that her eyes had turned the deep purple shade that meant she was using her magic, but looking at her he saw that she wasn't, something else was driving her, making her feel powerful and with the smile on her face he saw that she was enjoying this too much, she was relishing in the power she had over the demon and if she wasn't careful it would consume her whole.


	35. Chapter 33

Chapter 32

"How long do you think this is going to go on?" Sam asked handing Dean a coffee, it had been two days since Madison locked herself in that room with the demon that caused her crash, her and his mother took turns torturing him until the brink of death and then Madison would heal him and start all over. Dean had two days to think about what was reveled, how his son died that night, it killed him knowing that he wasn't there to protect Madison and his child, he had wanted to talk to Madison as soon as he found out, but from what he could tell it would be a while before he was able to get any answers from her. Gus had told him everything he could about that night but Dean still needed to hear it from her mouth.

"I guess when she gets her fill"

"You don't think this is messed up, they've been in there for all this time, she hasn't ate or slept, she's going to burn out"

"This whole thing is messed up Sam" Sam sighed taking a sip of his coffee, he had felt like crap the past few days, all he could think about was that if he had let her talk he would have been able to prevent this from happening, if only he had been there for her his brother would have a son and him a nephew. He had tried to talk to Dean about it but Dean brushed him off just telling him that it wasn't his fault and telling him that they would talk to Madison when she was done with all of this. Sam looked back into the room seeing Madison cleaning the blood off of her hands, even doing something like that kept her eyes a different shade, Gus was trying to figure out how her eyes had stayed that shade the whole two days, Gus was worried that she wasn't controlling it anymore.

"I'm getting bored" Madison said walking over from the sink.

"I can bring her in now" Madison smiled at the mother and clapped her hands. The last two days she had done nothing but make him scream out in pain, it was an added bonus that she had gotten his mother to participate, but now she had something for him that would really fuck him up. Asmodeus lifted his head up weakly as a new presence made its way it to the room, causing Madison to break out into a grin.

"Sarah" He chocked out.

"So you remember me"

"Of course my love"

"Do you remember how you slaughtered seven of my husbands each on our wedding night, you took away my chance to ever have children, and now you killed an innocent child, you're not the same man I once loved so when Madison said I could get my revenge I took it" There was a reason that Madison had picked these two woman, as much as she wanted to inflict physical pain on him the psychological pain that he was experiencing was so much better, for the first couple of months she had blamed herself for the accident, even now she thought of all the little things she could've done to prevent it. She hadn't seen Dean since she came into this room, she knew he would have a million questions but she just wasn't ready to see the disappointment on his face, she couldn't bear the thought that he would blame her. She peeked over to the mirror, she knew someone was behind it watching her, she was surprised that they hadn't put up too much of a fight.

"You think you won, that you're gunna break me?" Asmodeus spoke to her as Sarah walked over to the table with all the toys they've been using.

"This isn't about me winning, I already lost everything, when you die I will still have lost everything"

"So what do you get out of this, having these bitches doing your dirty work, I thought you were more hands-on"

"You killed my son"

"And yet I'm not dead" Madison looked at the man, before turning and looking at the mirror in the room, she knew someone was there watching her.

"I've heard you scream, beg for mercy, you've bled, all because of me, your mother and lover are bound to me, everything they have done was for me, the two most important people in your life turned their back on you, for me" Asmodeus spit out some blood and looked at her.

"I'm going to kill you, and the Winchesters and any other person who have helped you"

"I've heard that before"

"You are nothing but my fathers whore" She smiled at him before back handing him.

"I see what you're doing, trying to rile me up, but I'm not going to be the one to kill you, It wasn't just my son that you killed" Madison waved her hand at the door unlocking it. "Dean, you can come in now"

"You think I care about your child, he was an abomination, a whore's child" Madison heard the door open and Dean walk into the room, she turned to him and saw the pain in his eyes, she kicked herself for not preparing him for this, but she just couldn't bring herself to say it out loud, that would mean she would have to talk about it and she didn't want to open that hole back up.

"Madison-"

"I was pregnant when you stabbed Dick, I found out when I was two months, I went to see Sam but he turned me away, I blamed him for the longest time, I did, but it wasn't his fault. When I left a van smashed into my side, sending me flying out of the window, I lost him, I couldn't protect him and I'm sorry" Madison kept the tears that gathered in her eyes at bay as she turned to Dean. "I'm so sorry"

"Maddie-"

"This is the man that's responsible for his death, I just realized that I could torture him for years and it wouldn't be enough, because it won't bring him back" Madison turned to Asmodeus, walking up to him. "You win" Madison turned and walked towards the door, her eyes turning their normal brown shade causing her hold to the two women to break making them disappear. She stopped as she put her hand on the door knob. "Dean you do what you want with him" Madison opened the door, ignoring Sam who was standing on the other side and she took off down the other way. Sam walked into the room looking at his brother.

"What do you want to do?"

"I'm gunna kill this son of a bitch and then I'm gunna talk to Maddie" Madison walked down the hall and to the room she had shared with Jason, she sat on the bed and let out a deep breath, as much as she had dreamed about killing Asmodeus, during the two days she thought she would start to feel better that the hole she felt when she lost her son would start to fill but nothing ever felt like it was enough, she had tortured him to her hearts desire and it wasn't enough to make this feeling go away, she still felt like something was eating her up. She lifted her head as the door opened and Jason stepped in.

"Maddie, I though you were-"

"It didn't help, I thought it would help but it didn't, why didn't it help?"

"You can't take away the pain of losing someone, I know it hurts but you got justice for him and that's what you wanted"

"I didn't kill him"

"What, Why?"

"I let Dean do it" Jason groaned as she said that, he really did not like this guy.

"Why?"

"It was his son too, I feel like a total bitch for not telling him, I should've prepared him for this, the least I can do is let him kill him"

"You don't owe him anything"

"I never said I did, does he hate me?"

"Maddie I don't -"

"Jace, do they hate me?"

"They were hurt, Sam took it pretty bad, Dean has been quiet about it"

"I should talk to them" As if on cue a knock sounded at the door, and Gus stepped in.

"The demon is dead" Madison nodded, she swore when she heard those words it would mean something, give her at least a couple seconds of bliss, but there was nothing and it killed her to not even rejoice in her son's killer being dead. "The boys will like to have a word with you, if you're up for it"

"Yea just give me a minute" Gus nodded and signaled for Jason to follow him so Madison could be alone, Jason looked at her in case she wanted him to stay, she waved her hand letting him know she would be alright. Once she was alone, she stood up and walked into the bathroom, it had been two days since she had done anything, and her body was begging to rest but she was to worked up to ease up, her muscles felt clenched up, her brain felt sore, she knew she was hungry but she wasn't in the mood to eat, the only thing that she felt that she had the will to do was take a shower, she needed to wash off the blood, and the feeling that all of this left her with.

"You're not going to go crazy on her when she comes in are you?" Sam asked, it had been almost an hour since Dean had killed the demon and asked to see Madison but she had yet to show up.

"She hid this from me Sam"

"I get it, I do but it's not like we haven't hid things from her"

"Nothing like this, I didn't hide the death of our son" Sam sighed and shook his head, he knew what his brother was going through, he was feeling it too. "I don't blame you Sam, Maddie doesn't either, it was an accident, a fucked up accident"

"Yea, but if I hadn't-" Sam was interrupted by the door opening and Madison walking in, she sat down in front of them and looked at them prepared for the argument that was bound to happen.

"Are you Ok?" Sam asked moving his chair closer to her.

"I guess"

"Maddie I'm-"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Dean asked cutting his brother off, he didn't want to have a long conversation about this, he wanted answers that's it.

"I didn't know how, there was always too much going on"

"You could've found a second to let me know"

"I know Dean I know and I'm sorry, I wanted to tell you every day"

"So why didn't you?" Madison lowered her eye's she didn't have a good answer for him, she was wrong plain and simple, there was no justifying it to him or herself.

"Dean I was wrong, I know that"

"Yea you were wrong, this is so fucked up Maddie, can you see that?"

"I should've told you-'"

"It's not just that, everything about this is screwed up, you being here with them in this place, you've got this guy acting like you're his and shit"

"I know I'm sorry"

"Was it even mine?"

"Dean" Sam yelled, he knew his brother was mad but there was no reason to accuse her of lying about everything. Madison lowered her head and stood up.

"I get that you're mad, I do because I wanted to blame everyone I could when this happened, but I'm not gunna sit here and let you talk to me like I was one of your one night stands" Madison made her way over to the door but didn't get far when Dean spoke up again.

"Weren't you though, It was just one night?" She spun on her heels and looked at him, she was trying not to take anything he said right now to heart, she knew he was pissed, she couldn't count the amount of times she lashed out at Jason or Gus just to place the blame some where else, but he was really pushing her.

"Ok You're angry, so I'm gunna ignore that, but I'm gunna leave and give you some time to let your brain reconnect to your mouth, so you don't say something that gets you shot"

"You wanna shoot me Maddie, go ahead you couldn't hurt me any more then you already have, and then you throwing your relationship with this dick in my face"

"What does my relationship have to do with any of this?" Madison walked out of the door and out into the hall.

"So that's how it is, we break up and you jump on the next guy who shows you attention?" Madison turned on her heel her faced clouded in anger.

"How dare you, we didn't break up you kicked me out remember"

"I gave you a choice, it was the blood or us, you chose the blood that was your choice Madison you left us"

"You wanted me to just stop cold turkey, I couldn't do that"

"Why would you keep it a secret though, and that wasn't even the biggest secret you had, there was an even bigger one"

"Of course I kept it to myself look at the way you acted when you found out, look how you're acting now"

"This isn't about the blood anymore Maddie you hid the death of my son from me, My fucking son Mad how could you not think that was something I needed to know"

"I know I was wrong ok, but with you getting out of Purgatory and then you kicking me out when was the right time to tell you?"

"Anytime, you had plenty of chances and you never said a word"

"Ooh yea maybe I should've said something when Cas got back, have a full audience, hey dean remember that time we had sex the night before you disappeared and went to Purgatory, yea well I got pregnant and then a demon killed it, that would've been a perfect ice breaker"

"A demon didn't kill him, you did, you couldn't protect him" As soon as the words left his mouth his face softened, Madison was looking at him in horror she couldn't believe he had just say that to her, She stared at him tears clouding her eyes. He reached his arm out.

"Maddie" she felt her body shake at the thought of him touching her, she held her hand up.

"Don't, don't ever touch me again" She turned around and walked as fast as she could to the doors and out of the building. Dean let out a sigh running his hands over his face he had never meant for the words to come out but with them arguing and screaming at each other he got too caught up in his anger. He knew he screwed up and he was at a lost as to what to do, he contemplated going after her but decided against it instead he turned around and walked back to the room where he had left Sam.


End file.
